


The Rise of Snowalker

by banjjakbanjjak



Series: Star Wars [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gen, I'd like to thank the Academy as well as the Wikis, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Jedi, M/M, Sith Empire, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars AU, Star Wars References, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, You don't need to read part 1 to get this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjjakbanjjak/pseuds/banjjakbanjjak
Summary: After Princess Penelope, leader of the Coven Rebels, is captured by the Empire, it is up to Simon Snowalker and his droids, AG-THETA and SH-3P to free her and destroy the Empire's greatest weapon, the Death Star.But to do so, Simon must come to terms with what it means to be a Jedi, and to defeat the Dark Side's newest agent, Darth Tyrannus.Or is there another way?
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Penelope Bunce & Shepard, Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902577
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	1. TITLE CRAWL

**Author's Note:**

> [A long, long time ago](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9lapdvLSGw)   
> 
> 
> [ in a galaxy far, far away....](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9lapdvLSGw)

It is a period of civil war. COVEN spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.

During the Battle of Scarif, Coven spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire’s ultimate weapon, the DEATH STAR, a colossal armoured space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

The Empire’s newest agent, DARTH TYRANNUS pursues the Coven vessel, the Tantive-IV. Feared by countless across the Galaxy as successor to DARTH MAGUS, he is ordered to quash the REBELLION as swiftly as possible, 

On board is the custodian of the stolen plans, PRINCESS PENELOPE, hoping to save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy…


	2. The Princess and The Plans

[TATOO SYSTEM, ARKANSIS SECTOR]

**PENELOPE**

The images of Scarif’s destruction earlier haunted her mind, an entire planet and its inhabitants, destroyed before her eyes. She knew the data disk she had in her hands came at the cost of many lives, all their hopes for the future of the galaxy rested on her shoulders now. Thanks to her brother’s foresight to leave her on the smaller shuttle rather than the larger vessel he was commanding, her crew on the Tantive-IV were able to jump to Hyperspace before Imperial forces could board their ship.

 _I hope Premal makes it out_.

This gave Penelope and her small crew the time needed to reorganise and prepare their next of her mission. Her job was simple in writing – deliver the Death Star plans to her parents’ old friend, the Jedi, who was hiding out somewhere on Tatooine.

Moments after they exit Hyperspace, she felt the Tantive-IV shake. Looming behind them was a Star Destroyer, specifically, the newly christened Devastator. Evidently having pursued them from Scarif to the Tatoo system. Penny is relieved they haven’t actually commenced landing procedures yet, otherwise it’d tell the Empire exactly where they wanted to be. She also knew it was only a matter of time before their ship would fall into the Empire’s hands, but thankfully, she always has a plan.

“Your Highness, they’re here, our engines are down!” Philippa warned her.

_The plan was supposed to be simple, but when has he ever made things simple?_

“SH-3P, AG-THETA, with me, now!” she commanded as she pushed past Philippa, leading her two droids to the escape pods.

“Your Highness,” AG-THETA said, “Whatever you’re planning, I can tell you it’s bad.”

“Lighten up,” SH-3P said, “What’s your instruction Princess?”

“Take this,” Penny held out the data disk with the Death Star schematics, “Find Ebeneza Petty and take her back to Alderaan to meet with Father.” She inserted the data disk into one of the spare drives on SH-3P’s arm.

“But Princess…Penny, we can’t just leave you here,” AG-THETHA said as Penny hurried her along to the escape pods.

“Someone needs to be here to hold them back, and buy you two time,” Penny said.

“When did you learn how to have nerves AG?” SH-3P joked.

AG-THETA ignored him and started up a recording, “What would we even say to Ebeneza – for all she knows we’re just two droids with a special circuits.”

The ship shook violently again and when she looked outside the window she could see the starfield disappearing as they were drawn into the holding bay of the Devastator. Penny had just finished strapping SH-3P into the escape pod, and AG-THETA looked at her expectantly.

“Princess, we need your word.”

“Fine,” Penny said, trying to speak as clearly as possible, imploring the famed hermit Jedi to come out of hiding and aid in their Rebellion. Once she was finished, Penny all but pushes AG-THETA into the escape pod and launches them, figuring that SH-3P could take care of her.

_Let’s face the Imperial March._

* * *

The hallways were strewn with bodies of fallen Coven soldiers (or as she was officially calling them, her escorts). There was no doubt that the Imperials were scouring the ship for her, so she helped herself to one of the blasters on the floor and proceeded carefully. The longer she avoided capture, the more time SH-3P and AG-THETHA had to make landfall on Tatooine. She just hoped that their escape pod avoided Imperial scanners.

 _There scans wouldn’t pick up any life forms, and if I’m their main priority, they should just ignore it_.

She quietly snuck down the pristine white hallways, until she heard a voice, “If this is a consular ship, where is the _Ambassador_ ,” he practically spat out the last word. Penny knew her cover was paper thin, but she didn’t expect them to see right through it. She then heard a gasp for air and a desperate gagging noise before something snaps and hit the floor. “Tear this ship apart and find me those plans. And bring me the Ambassador – alive.”

Penny did her best to move deeper into the ship as quickly and as a quietly as possible, but every direction she went, footsteps of Stormtroopers would follow. She was running out of places to go, “I found her!” somebody shouted from behind her.

 _Shit_.

She didn’t hesitate and shot at the Stormtrooper, but it was too late because Stormtroopers had descended upon her, blocking all her exits. Parting the sea of white helmets was a much taller man, dressed in black robes and a sharp, angular, almost skeletal breathing mask. She could feel him staring down at her despite the mask covering his face, but she was not going to be intimated by a glorified lapdog of Magus.

“Lord Tyrannus, I should’ve known,” she said calmly, “Only you would be so bold as to board a consular ship. If the Imperial Senate hears about this –”

“Princess, you’re not cut out for games likes this,” his voice was distorted, mechanical and detached from life itself, so it was marvel his snark still came through, “I just need to know where the plans you received are.”

“The only plans I have are the ones that you’ve ruined. A goodwill tour. When the Senate finds out you’ve attacked a diplomatic miss – ”

“There was no such mission Bunce,” he said, stepping in closer and Penny recalls the sounds she heard moments ago in the hallway, “You travelled through a restricted system, Rebel transmissions beamed to this very vessel. So tell me again, where are the plans?”

“I have no idea what you are on about. What I am is _confused_ ,” Tyrannus wanted her alive it seemed, and to keep his attention on her, she’ll just have to continue feign innocence. Something, shockingly, she’s mastered living a double life as a Coven Rebel and a royal.

“What you are, is a sympathiser to the Coven Rebels and thus a traitor,” he said gesturing towards his lackeys to restrain her, “I do wonder your family think of your allegiances. Your younger siblings, of course.”

“You wouldn't.”

“Take her away.”

She resisted as much as she could, and as she was being dragged on board the Devastator she heard one of the Stormtroopers reported in.

“The plans aren’t on board my Lord, but there was an escape pod that was launched. There were no life forms on board thought.”

“Find it.”

And then they stun her and her world went black.

* * *

[TATOOINE]

**AG-THETA**

Escape pods have generally a single purpose, to ensure passage out of whatever situation the riders found themselves in. Whether or not they broke their legs on the landing was not one of their design requirements. At least SH-3P was strapped in – she barely had time to get to her seat when the Princess launched them down to Tatooine. By the time they actually made landfall, she had managed to get one shoulder strapped in but her other arm was damaged when they crashed into the desert planet. Unfortunately, it was also the arm with the recording for Ebeneza on it.

Then again, the initial problem wasn’t playing the hologram recording, it was a matter of _finding_ her. Everywhere she looked, there were just two unforgiving suns and endless stretches of sand.

 _She really couldn’t have picked a better place for hiding. Truly_.

“You just going to stand there or are you going to help me out?” she turned around and saw SH-3P still strapped in, struggling to reach the buckles to undo them. She rolled her eyes and climbed back into the pod and freed her partner. Checking his arm to make sure that the plans weren’t dislodged during the rough entry onto the planet. Satisfied with the integrity of the data drive she surveyed her surroundings.

 _Sand. Sand everywhere_.

With the desert stretching out before them, and the two suns in the sky, AG-THETA really didn’t know how to proceed. If there was even a town, settlement or even one scavenger about, she could at least ask for direction. But in a barren wasteland, anywhere could be north at this rate, and Tatooine. Evidently, SH-3P didn’t share the same concerns, he just went on ahead walking in _a_ direction, not necessarily _the_ direction.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“We’ve got to start somewhere don’t we?”

Not only were they different models of droids – AG-THETA being an Imperial Protocol and Etiquette Droid and SH-3P an Astromech droid – they were fundamentally programmed with different risk assessment algorithms. Sometimes, she wondered if SH-3P _had_ one at all, but more often than not, he’s the one with the ideas and she’ll get them out of trouble later for it. And so, like many times before, she trudged along behind him. Laughing to herself when he started rolling down a sand dune after he tripped, offering no help on account of her “damaged limb.”

* * *

Just as she was beginning to think SH-3P might be on to something, trouble found them. SH-3P had lead them into a valley of sorts, both of them recognised footprints and tracks on the ground which at least pointed to some sort of activity on this forsaken planet. It also pointed to them being close to people. If only they knew the tracks were left by their captors – the Jawa traders – who had unceremoniously thrown an ionising net over them, disabling their mobility motors.

 _Still no sign of any retired Jedi, but sure, Jawa traders_.

They were taken to their trading post, pegged with an enforcing ring each and left out there as if they were scraps for sale. She wasn’t happy, and neither was SH-3P who only shut up when the Jawa traders pointed a blaster directly to his voice box. AG-THETHA tried to think of a way to escape, but unlike the Princess, she lacked ingenuity and creativity (apparently they were things that even Professor Bunce couldn’t programme), so she stood there, frozen, hoping that someone out there would be interested in two modified droids. And if not, then at least prefer an Imperial Model over a mass produced Oma-ha one – if she could get out, she’d find Ebeneza, play the message, rescue SH-3P. That’s what Jedis did right? They achieved the impossible.

Well, she could only hope now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	3. Binary Sunset

[TATOOINE]

**SIMON**

His eyes snapped open and it took him a moment to realise he’s awake, at home and safe. He’s been having the same dreams recently, stormy grey clouds, and an angry red light. It shined bright and brilliantly, but every time Simon reached out to touch it, it burnt him. But today, his dream was different. Whilst his fingers burned, the singed flesh smoking from the heat, a voice called out to him.

_My rosebud boy. I never would have left you._

The voice felt distant, yet it comforted him, it soothed the pain in his hand and then he woke up. Whatever these dreams were, they always left him disorientated, sweaty and any rest he had seemed lost to time he spent chasing a phantom storm. He could hear his grandmother puttering about outside his room, which meant the day’s started and he had to resist drifting off again. So he pushed himself out of bed, grabbing his off-white tunic and fastened it with his utility belt before ducking out into the kitchen, a wholesome picture of off-white and beige stone. It was plain, it was simple but it was home.

“Morning Gran,” he said, taking a gulp of the blue milk she set out for him.

“Morning Simon,” she said, busy with plating breakfast, “I need you to go check on the pipes on the moisture farm later today.”

“Sure thing Gran,” he said, inhaling his food, “Didn’t you also want to pick some droids? I think the Jawa’s are back.”

“An extra pair of hands would be helpful, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, I mean,” Simon washed down the last of the eggs with his milk, “If we have more help, then maybe I can go join the Pilot Academy.”

“What’s so bad about staying here?” his grandmother said, “You know, plenty of people wished they could have a quiet life like ours.”

It’s not that he wanted to leave his grandmother, it really wasn’t. But to spend his life here on this barren planet with nothing more than sand, could anyone blame him for wanting more? And if he made it big as pilot, be it ferrying goods or transporting people, he might be able to get his grandmother off Tatooine too.

“Can I at least join the pod races later in the week?” he asked.

“Depends on how good your droids are,” she said with a grin, “Now go, before the good ones get bought out.”

He kissed her on the cheek before jumping on his ratty speeder and taking off toward the circus that was the Jawa Traders’ Post.

* * *

A small crowd already gathered around the Traders’ Post, the Jawa always showed up with the strangest oddities and finds from across the galaxy. Simon always wondered how many of these droids actually came here on their own volition as opposed to less voluntary means.

He waved at the Jawa on security duty and started looking at the droids, who mostly looked like trashcans on wheels. Then he saw them – two beautiful androids. A tall black and gold one and the other one was white and blue. Simon was no droid maker, but even he could tell wherever they came from, a lot of care went into making them look human. They also looked overwhelming expensive, but surely investing in a more intelligent droid, or two, to keep her company and help her around the house would be worth it.

One of them was looking at him, the white and blue one, following him with those big brown doe eyes, straining against the enforcer ring keeping them in place. This droid, and their friend seemed sentient almost, they were both pleading for him to pay attention to them, if not buy them. It unnerved Simon slightly, but to yearn for survival meant some kind of intelligence right?

He waved down one the Jawa traders, and began the painful process of negotiating and bargaining with them.

“So this droid,” he started, trying to sound aloof, “Quite different from your others, huh?”

“Indeed, indeed,” she said hobbling over on her short legs, her voice coarse and dry, “One of our newest finds, and also one of our rarest. Look how their eyes sparkle. It’s like their alive!” Simon could tell the black droid looked less than pleased at the insinuation that they _weren’t_ alive.

“What can they do?”

“Oh about anything you ask them to. You should’ve seen how smart they were, running around the desert.”

“So how much for these exquisite droids then?”

“Five thousand Imperial Credits,” she said with a sneer, “Each.”

Simon fought back balking at the price, but that was well beyond what they made in a year, he couldn’t even swing it so that it’d be an investment. Instead, he stepped away and started inspecting the droids. Jawas were sneaky tradespeople, they hated when people took a more detailed look at their wares because more often than not, their violent acquisition methods left the droids damaged. He was just eyeing the joints of the white and blue droid when he noticed a tear by the elbows, and when he looked up, the droid was furrowing their brows furiously.

_Do they want me to … pull it?_

He gently raises a hand to touch the elbow and when he looked back at the droid for any form of affirmation, he got an enthusiastic eyebrow wiggle so he gave it a tug, and sure enough, with a tug the entire forearm came off.

“Well,” he said, waving the arm at the Jawa, “Good thing I had a look at these things, this one’s arm is completely fucked,” he turned around, doing his best impression to sound annoyed. “And judging from this,” he pointed at the Imperial seal on the droid’s forearm, “Something tells me these aren’t just you’re regular finds. Bet you’d get in trouble if I called these in?”

He was bluffing, he had no idea what he was on about – most droids were made by the Empire anyway, but this one seemed desperate to get out. And if they’re as cunning as they are helpful, then perhaps they could impress his grandmother.

“Eight thousand for both,” the trader said.

“Six thousand and I don’t say anything to anyone, and I don’t inspect the other one for more of this bull shit,” he said waving the broken arm at them.

“Six and a half.”

“And you have a deal,” Simon said, first sticking out the broken arm before switching to his hand to give the confirmation shake.

As the trader went off to get the key to undo the enforcer ring, Simon turned back to the droid who looked relieved, “Sorry about ..ugh, this,” their arm in his hand, and he could swear they were giggling.

* * *

“I’m Simon and I promise I’ll do my best to get your arm back on you once we get home,” Simon said as he loaded them onto the speeder, “That was pretty smart though I must admit. Say what are you two anyway?”

“She’s a custom Imperial Protocol and Etiquette Droid, and I’m a custom Astromech Droid,” the black and gold one said.

_Custom? Talk about a steal. I probably just robbed those guys in broad daylight and they have no idea_

“And how’d you guys end up here? Don’t suppose you were hitching a ride with the Jawas,” Simon said, driving the speeder toward home.

“We’re here on a mission, we are to deliver a message to Ebeneeza,” the white and blue one said.

“Not sure there’s anyone called that around here, but there is this old goatherd called Ebb,” he said, “Can’t imagine her having messages from anyone, she’s mostly a hermit.”

“Thank you for getting us out of there, Master Simon.”

“Oh none of that. It’s weird enough when people call me mister. Simon’s fine,” he said, “What’re your names?”

“SH-3P.”

“AG-THETA.”

“Talk about a mouthful,” he mumbled as he parked his speeder, “How does Shep…Shepard and Agatha sound? Gran’s not really into droids, but if you two don’t like it we don’t have to.”

The two of them looked at each other and gave Simon a small smile, “Those names sound fine Ma…Simon,” Agatha said.

_These droids emote pretty damn well._

* * *

Simon got working on Agatha’s arm right away, whilst Shepard looked around their simple home. Picking up objects and studying them before putting them away. With a few tinkers and a few whacks with a screw, the arm slotted itself back in place.

“There, give it a spin? We’ll need both your arms to work,” he joked and Agatha started giving her arm a cursory twist and turn and suddenly a hologram starts playing.

“ _Help me Ebeneeza, you’re my only hope_.”

And the recorded froze before looping. The hologram was fuzzy and Simon hoped he wasn’t the cause of it, but the person in the hologram looked anxious and desperate for them to find this Ebeneeza person. She was dressed in white – a long dress with flowing sleeves and a hood draped delicately over her head, barely concealing the two buns on her head framed her face.

“Forget it, and forget about her, all of that nonsense,” his grandmother said barrelling into the house, making him jump. He was confused, as were the two droids.

“Apologies Lady Ruth, but do you know Ebeneeza?” Shepard asked eagerly. Agatha sat up then, clearly interested in her answer.

“No. No I don’t, and even if I did, she’s long dead,” she said, “She died around the time of your mother…and your father.”

Simon knew that no matter how much he wanted to pursue the topic, he had to drop it. They never spoke about his parents, and when they did, it was his grandmother who brought up the topic first. In all fairness, he never knew them, but to her, she lost a daughter.

“Sorry,” he said to Shepard and Agatha, “Best we leave it…for now.” He wasn’t sure if it was Agatha’s Protocol programming kicking in or she could read the room, but despite looking disappointed, she didn’t press on.

He spent the rest of the day helping his grandmother on the moisture farm, showing Shepard and Agatha the ropes – what readings meant the water was ready, how to spot if the water had become stale and the stages of distillation on the farm. He could sense the boredom radiating off Shepard, who was doing much less convincing job of pretending to be interested.

_You and me both Shep, you and me both_.

Before long it was sundown and Shepard and Agatha joined his grandmother inside to help with dinner. Simon stood atop one of the dunes and looked out to the horizon, the two suns were setting, destined to disappear under the horizon, a monotonous day and night cycle.

That sense of adventure Simon yearned for called to him from beyond, but he knew his place was here on the farm for now.

_One day I’ll get out of here_.

* * *

He woke up when he heard a crash and clang. They lived on the outskirts of the settlements, so they never so much as hear of any burglars; nonetheless, he grabbed a stick and ventured out slowly from his room, only to catch Agatha trying to slip out. He saw Shepard standing guard and when he made eye contact with him, he just raised a finger to his lips and pointed toward the door.

“I’ll come with you,” he mouthed and Shepard just smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up.

It didn’t take long to catch up to Agatha on his speeder, he just cocked his head and she climbed in wordlessly.

“You’re a brave one aren’t you? You do know the Jawas are still around right?”

“It is imperative I find Ebeneeza. The Princess sent us here, she wouldn’t have if Ebeneeza was dead, like your grandmother said,” she said, “And this Ebb person is the only thing we could even consider a lead so…forgive me, but I had to leave.”

“Hey no worries,” he laughed, “Just…don’t go wandering the desert in the middle of the night next time?”

* * *

Perhaps Simon should have heeded his own warning because just as he was turning his speeder round the corner to the Feeding Fields where Ebb kept her goats, something fired at them – the Jawa traders from this morning.

“Shit,” Simon said, “Hold on to something, this is going to get bumpy.” And he cranked up the speeder and zigzagged along the open desert, dodging out of the blaster beams. It almost felt like instinct, when to dodge and how to get his ratty, cranky and old speeder to achieve almost impossible hairpin turns.

But even instinct couldn’t get him out of a pursuit with almost a dozen Jawa traders, his speeder was making an unhealthy sound and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep the thing going. “How are you guys at fighting?”

“We have been trained for personal protection,” Shepard said, “And yes, we’d include you in that protection too Si.”

“Great,” he said before swerving his speeder around and started ramming at the Jawa traders, “Try to grab one of their blasters if you could. Agatha, take the stick and start hitting.” Simon managed to take a couple of them out, but Shepard wasn’t able to grab any of the blasters, on account of the Jawa being so small, and Agatha’s hits, though vicious, missed frequently because of Simon’s driving.

They started closing in on them, but suddenly scattered, some even yelling in fear. The three of them looked around confusedly, it made little sense for them to give up apprehending them after having them cornered.

“What’re you lot doing here?” someone said behind them. Simon turned around and there she was, Ebb in her simple robes and cloak. He was wondering why she was out in the middle of the night, but then again so were they.

“Heya Ebb,” he said hopping out of his speeder, “Fancy running into you here, it is late.”

“Yeah, fancy that,” she said curiously, looking behind Simon at the droids and presumably the Jawas, “You know better than to come out in the middle of the night Simon.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, giving her a sheepish smile. Ebb’s been around since he was a kid, acting like a distant aunt of sorts, the type that only ever came around when they felt like it. Though, Ebb never visited him, he was the one to find her, when he was younger it was to play with her goats, but as he got older, he came to her for advice or to hear stories about the glorious days of the Old Republic.

“My friends were interested in meeting you, so I figured I’d escort them,” he explained.

“In the middle of the night.”

“They’re just very keen?” he tried to which Ebb just gave his forehead a light tap.

“Oh come on then, let’s get inside. And get you back home before your grandmother gets worried.”

* * *

It was short drive back to Ebb’s humble hut, even more isolated than Simon’s home on the moisture farm. Agatha and Shepard wasted no time to getting started with explaining their mission to Ebb.

“We are travelling on orders from General and Professor Bunce, as well as Princess Penelope of Alderaan,” Shepard said, “To find Ebeneeza Petty, her last known location being Tatooine.”

Ebb started tearing up then, which for the uninitiated could be quite overwhelming by virtue of how _much_ Ebb cried. For Simon though, who’s seen her cry over literal spilt milk, continued on the droids’ behalf, “I told them the only person I knew who sounded vaguely like Ebeneeza was you, Ebb.” At some point, Ebb must have told Simon her full name, but as a child he was never good with talking, so he just called her Ebb, and it stuck.

“Oh I’m glad to hear they’re still doing well,” she said grabbing a cloth to dab at her eyes, “I take it Penelope is their daughter? Mitali always loved the name.”

“You know the General?” Shepard asked, “Are you Ebeneeza?”

“No one’s called me that in years,” she said through a wet laugh, “I can’t imagine why they’d need me. I’m just an old lady who has too many goats.”

“We have a message from the Princess,” Agatha said, holding out her palm, and the hologram appeared, the woman standing in the middle.

“ _Lady Petty. Years ago you worked alongside my mother during the Clone Wars. Now she begs you to help her in the struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to convey my parent’s request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack, and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed._ ”

Both Ebb and Simon have leant in to view the hologram. Simon was immediately jealous of how elegantly and eloquent she spoke. _She is a bloody princess_. Secondly, he had no idea he had picked up two droids from the Coven, important ones too. Granted, on a planet like Tatooine, they barely had any trouble from the Empire, but he’s heard stories, old friends of him have joined the fight after they left the Academy.

_“I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of my droid, SH-3P. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see him safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour._ ”

Simon’s eyes turned to Ebb who had stopped crying, but wearing a stern and serious expression, one he’s never seen before. She was always the carefree goatherd that the children loved and parents were wary about. She was also the last person to look _this_ threatening.

“ _Help me, Ebeneeza Petty. You're my only hope.”_ The hologram fizzled out, and Agatha closed her hand, looking pleadingly at Ebb.

Simon didn’t know if he should be staying for this, but he couldn't exactly leave his droids here, he _did_ pay for them, and if they had a greater mission to save the galaxy, then he’d at least want someone to go explain to his grandmother, who’d probably tell him off for not buying one of the trashcan droids.

“I didn’t think I’d be needed again,” Ebb said quietly, playing with the sleeves of her robes, “But I guess you can’t outrun your past.”

“Please Lady Ebeneeza, the Princess needs you,” Agatha said, “We, the galaxy, need you. They need the Jedi.” Simon fell out of his chair at that small tidbit that no one thought to mention.

_Ebb’s a Jedi?! What?!_

He apologised as he picked himself up from the floor and Ebb got up to fetch something in her cupboards. She dug around behind her mugs for a while before retrieving a box and inside it were two silver hilts, Ebb picked one out and gestures for Simon to take the other. He was heart was drumming against his chest, he has an idea as to what these are, but they were weapons of legend, Ebb of all people shouldn’t have one, and he _certainly_ shouldn’t be taking one.

When he grabbed the handle, he could feel something come alive inside him. Like a drop of water returning to sea, it made him feel _complete_. That yearning he had for adventure washes over him, transforming into a strange sensation as if responding to a call.

With a small nod from Ebb who looked like she was on the verge of tears again, Simon pointed the hilt away from everyone else and pushed on the small button on the hilt, and a brilliant blue beam shoots out from the hilt, tapering and burning off to form a round tip. The heat from the laser felt familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He _knew_ this lightsaber was his, but that didn't’ clear up any of the million of questions in his head.

_This is awesome. But why me?_

He looked back at Agatha and Shepard who were understandably shocked at the scene unfolding before them. Simon was just the good guy (or dumb guy) that paid a bunch of Jawa traders for their services, which apparently, they had no intention on carrying through with. Yet here he was, wielding a lightsaber as if _he_ were a Jedi.

As Simon’s excitement and awe calmed down, he turned off the lightsaber and turned back to Ebb, hoping whatever she had to say would answer his questions.

“A long time ago, I was part of the Jedi Order, then…terrible things happened Simon. So many of us were lost,” she trailed off, after several sniffles she continued, “That lightsaber belonged to your mother. We all joked that the blue was the perfect match for her eyes. Just like yours.”

_My mother…a Jedi?_

“Your father too, he was once a Jedi but…”

“But what Ebb?” he said quickly, this was the most he’s heard about his parents, he never resented his grandmother for not telling him, but evidently there was more than just a simple case of being an orphan.

“He…was killed. By the dark side. By Darth Magus, as was your mother,” she said holding back her tears for once, “Come with me Simon. Fight the Empire with us. Become the Jedi you were born to be, it’s in your blood. The Force.”

Whatever Ebb answered, it raised more questions for Simon. He had made peace with never knowing his parents, he didn’t need to – he had his grandmother who loved him, he didn’t _need_ more. So he never thought about it. However, now, he had to find out more. But he was torn – he couldn’t leave his grandmother here on her own whilst he went off to fight the Empire. She gave up so much for him, the least she deserved was to be told and given time to adjust before he did leave.

“Ebb…I can’t,” he said apologetically, “My life is here…and I have help Gran with the pipes tomorrow…and I have pod races. I can’t…I can’t just leave her here. Not yet.”

Ebb looked disappointed, but she also smiled at him and placed a warm hand on his rough ones, “We can talk about this later. I know this is a lot.”

“I’m sorry Ebb, I – ”

“Oh don't be silly, there’s nothing to be sorry about! I’m just asking you think about it,” she said warmly, “I can’t imagine we can leave soon. Getting to Alderaan would take some planning. I’ll send word for when we leave, if you choose not to follow, I respect your decision.”

“Thanks Ebb…I’ll… think about it,” he said as he returned the lightsaber to Ebb who just pushed it back to him.

“Lucy would want you to have it.” And the waterworks started again, at which point Simon bidded his farewell and left the droids to deal with her. What surprised him was Agatha walking out with him.

“What? Aren’t you going to stay with them?” he asked.

“Well, I’ve done my part of the mission. SH…Shepard, is the one with the schematics for the Coven. I’m not needed for now,” she said calmly climbing into his speeder, “And I owe you, for getting us out of trouble…and for coming after me.”

“You’re an interesting droid you know that?” he said with a small smile as he climbed into the speeder, the lightsaber weighing heavily on his thigh as he sped home.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Simon to realise something had gone horribly wrong at home, there was smoke in the air and his home was ablaze, anyone could see it. He jumped out of his speeder and ran towards the house only to find his grandmother lying lifelessly just outside the door. The walls of their home covered in blaster shots.

He ran to her and tried to bring her back but it was no use, she was gone. The only family he had left was robbed from him by the Empire, by Darth Magus, just like he had done to his father and mother. Simon held onto her all night, Agatha fetching water from one of the fresh tanks to help douse out the fire.

When the two suns crept over the horizon again his mind was made up. With his grandmother gone, there was nothing left for him here, he silently laid her to rest and vowed for revege. Looking down at the hilt of his lightsaber strapped to his belt, he knew where had to go. He climbed back into his speeder with Agatha and sped off towards Ebb.

* * *

It was like Ebb knew when she saw him, she opened her arms and Simon ran into them, burrowing into her shoulder as he cried for the first time since last night. The grief, anger and confusion coming out in waves that he couldn’t hold back.

Ebb once said it was healthy to have a cry, and he couldn't see why until now. Nothing he could do or say could soothe the ache in him, but crying, well, at least that tired him out.

“I’ll come with you Ebb.”

“Simon.”

“I’ll kill every last one of them.”

Ebb looked at him nervously before pulling back from the hug, and looking at him straight in the eye, “Revenge is a path that would lead you to ruin Simon. But for now,” she tried to clean his tear stained face, “But for now, why don’t you lie down for a bit. We’ll figure things out later in the day, alright?”

“Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	4. Shooting First

[TATOOINE]

**SIMON**

Simon wished that when he woke up things would’ve gone back to normal. He’d be back in his room, there’d be no droids, no lightsabers, no Jedi – just him and his grandmother. A life he wanted to leave behind was ripped away from him and he realised how much of it he took for granted. He tried not to dwell on his thoughts too much, but the guilt ate away at him, for even wanting to leave in the first. And now, hew as truly alone in this vast galaxy. He could be anybody but he was also nobody to no one. Despite having barely slept, Simon dragged himself out of bed, to face another day, the first in his new life, away from the monotony and simple stability of Tatooine.

Ebb was already up, just coming back in from tending to her goats, Agatha and Shepard stood up when Simon emerged from behind the curtain sectioning off the bedroom. He stood up straighter, taller, trying to convince the world he was doing better already, no matter how he felt inside.

“Morning Simon,” Ebb said.

“Morning Ebb,” he said, running a hand through his curls, “So, what now?”

“I know I asked you yesterday to join me,” Ebb said carefully, “But things have changed. Are you sure you want to come with me? The path you’re about to embark on won’t be an easy one, not when you’re carrying your grief with you.”

“I have nothing left here Ebb,” he said, “Having a path is better than drifting aimlessly here.”

Ebb drew in a shaky breath, before turning to Simon with a teary eyed smile, “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. It’s them…the Empire,” he could feel the anger bubbling inside him, he clenched his fists to help contain it, “So where do we go then?”

Ebb turned to the droids, they looked at each other for a few moments before Shepard spoke up, “Well…we need to get the schematics to Alderaan, the Princess’s home planet. Her father, Professor Bunce should be one his back from WA…the Coven base. If there are no delays, he should be there tomorrow.”

Simon had limited knowledge regarding other systems, he’s never even been off world before, but even he knew they needed a starship to do that and he highly doubted his speeder would be up to the task. Nonetheless, he assumed Ebb, Agatha and Shepard had a plan because they were gathering their belongings (or rather, Ebb’s belongings) and loading them onto his speeder.

“Um,” he said while climbing into the driver’s seat, “Where are we going?” He felt foolish for knowing so little, he knew there was no reason for him to know anything about this entire other world of the Rebellion, but still, he felt like was following a thread with no idea the destination.

“We’re going to get ourselves a starship and pilot,” Ebb said with a smile, “and I know just the person crazy enough to take us to Alderaan.” She petted her goats goodbye, and Simon’s sure Ebb would have somehow made arrangements for her herd to be looked after.

“Who?”

“She’ll be in Mos Eisley. Along with the rest of the villains and scum of the planet.”

Simon wasn’t sure if she was joking given how she was chuckling to herself as Simon steered them toward the large spacesport.

* * *

[MOS EISLEY SPACEPORT]

Ebb wasn’t lying when she said this place was filthy, they’ve entered into the spaceport for less than five minutes and already there’s been two fights, four drunkards and one charming dock worker spitting in their direction. And it wasn’t even noon. Simon’s eyes shifted around uncomfortably, trying to find this cantina that Ebb said they’d find their pilot. But so far, every building looked the same, and frankly so did most of the people.

It also seemed that the usual rabble-rousers weren’t the only source of trouble. Stormtroopers were patrolling the spaceport, stopping people at random, pointing their blasters at droids. And sure enough, once the Stormtroopers saw them, clearly out of place, half a dozen of them surrounded their speeder. Simon was about to leg it out of there but Ebb just put a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ve heard reports that there are droids from the Coven Rebels here on Tatooine,” one barked, “Show us your papers.”

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Simon was gripping the handles of his speeder so tight his knuckles were going white, he chanced a glance at Agatha and Shepard who looked calm, but he could see Shepard fidgeting with his fingers.

“ ** _These aren’t the droids you’re looking for_** ,” Ebb said waving her hand at the Stormtroopers. Simon was shocked that Ebb thought _that_ would get them out of six blasters pointed at their heads, instead of, using the Force or something to send these goons flying.

“You’re right, these are not the droids we are looking for,” the Stormtrooper said, “Stand down.” And they all retracted their blasters and moved on to harass another set of droids manning a stall. Ebb looked quite pleased with herself whilst Simon’s heart rate went up and down and up again.

“What was that?” he whispered.

“That, my boy,” she said with a grin, “is the Force.”

Simon eventually found the cantina that Ebb was looking fo., Shepard decided to stay with the speeder in case it got stolen. Agatha protested following Simon and Ebb, reluctant to enter the cantina, but Shepard pointed out he was the Astromech, the one designed for piloting and starships.

“Oh come on Aggie it can’t be that bad,” Simon said reassuringly.

“Aggie?”

“Like, y’know a nickname,” Simon said, slightly embarrassed.

“I thought Agatha was my nickname.”

“We’ll…we’ll discuss this later,” he said as he walked in to the cantina, “Also, I know what distraction looks like.”

“It was worth a shot,” she said quietly.

* * *

[MOS EISLEY SPACEPORT CANTINA]

If Agatha felt uncomfortable outside, she was downright disgusted when she entered into the cantina and Simon had to stifle a laugh. The cantina was smoky, dimly lit and probably offended her Protocol sensibilities. Granted none of these people looked particularly _nice_ , but Agatha’s disproportionate reaction was funny. It didn't help that the band was playing an awfully jaunty tune that only made her horror funnier. They lasted all but three steps in after Ebb before the barkeep shouted at them.

“We don’t serve their kind,” he glowered.

“What?”

“Your droid, they’re not welcome here.”

Simon turned to Agatha who looked overjoyed at this point, “I think it’d be best if – ”

“One step ahead of you Simon,” and she darted out the cantina as fast she could.

Simon could see Ebb talking to someone so he slotted himself into an emptier part of the cantina, doing his best to blend in. Evidently, these smugglers and heathens (as Agatha called them, or as Ebb called them, export experts) could smell the farm boy on him because one of them slid up next to him and started having a go at him.

“You see my friend there,” he said, pointing at another patron, a large man with insect like features, “He doesn’t like you.”

“I…uh, I’m sorry?”

“You better watch yourself,” he said, pointing at his own blind eye, “I have death sentences in sixteen systems.”

“Uhhh will do. I will.”

“And y’know what,” he said with a grin, “I don’t think I like you either. Your droids, well, aren’t they pretty things.”

“If you lay a hand on them I’ll – ”

“This young man is hardly worth the trouble right?” Ebb appeared next to him, putting an arm around him, “Now let me grab you a drink, you look parched.”

Ebb’s attempts at diplomacy fell on deaf ears because within seconds a blaster was pointed at his face, but she simply pushed Simon out of the way and the sound of a lightsaber turning on filled the dingy cantina. The music stopped, the other patrons turn to stare, and the man that was threatening Simon was now on the floor cradling a severed arm, the wound already cauterized by the heat of the lightsaber. The rest of it was also on the floor, the blaster still in hand.

Once Ebb turned off her lightsaber, the rest of the cantina returned to normal, the chatter came back, as did the music. Frankly the nonchalance of the cantina made Simon uneasy, or maybe he was just overwhelmed by the sheer amount of _things_ that have been happening to him over the last day. He never expected the adventure he sought after would come to him at such an unrelenting rate.

“I think that’s her,” Ebb said pointing at a woman sitting near the back of the cantina. She was mostly obscured by someone she was talking to, but Simon could make out a head of black hair with a striking streak of white framing her face. He started to walk towards her but was pulled back by Ebb, who just folded her arms and watched the woman. Suddenly a blaster went off out and the other person slumps over, whilst their pilot still had her feet up, a cigarette in hand, looking only mildly inconvenienced.

“Always shooting first aren’t we?” Ebb said as she approached the table, “Hi Fiona.”

“Well Greedo deserved what he got, stupid bounty hunter,” she said, “And what can I do for you Ebb?”

“We have a proposition,” Ebb said, nonplussed by the dead man across from Fiona, “and we need you, and preferably, your ship.”

“You want the Falcon?” Fiona narrowed her eyes at Ebb, and then looked at Simon, and then at the lightsaber on his hip. She raised an eyebrow at Ebb nodding her head at Simon.

“And her pilot as well,” Ebb said, ignoring the questioning looks Fiona was sending Simon.

“Aren’t you happy here? With your quiet life and your goats?”

“Things have changed,” Ebb said, “We need to get to Alderaan on…diplomatic business.”

“This have anything to do with the Stormtroopers combing Tatooine?”

“It has everything to do with that,” Ebb said, “We need you Fiona.”

“And what’s in it for me? Pissing off the Empire more than I already have isn’t going to be cheap.”

“There’ll be a reward!” Simon blurted out, drawing Fiona’s attention, “I…I think anyway.” The way she was glaring at him made his blood run cold. There was something behind her grey eyes that were eerily familiar, but there was an anger behind them that made Simon avoid her faze.

“He was there Fi,” Ebb said quietly, “Ba…Darth Tyrannus, and he’s after the droids.”

Fiona’s eyes snapped back to Ebb, searching her face for something, but all Ebb had was a sympathetic expression, “I’m in.”

Whatever _that_ exchange was, Simon sensed a history between the two, and whoever this Darth Tyrannus was, it was enough to convince Fiona. And not a moment too soon as several more bounty hunters started to make their way into the cantina.

“You’re nothing but trouble Ebb, y’know that?” Fiona said noticing the Stormtroopers also slowly pushing their way through the crowd.

“If I recall Fi, you’re the troublesome one.”

They made it out just in time before another brawl broke out in the cantina, buying them some time to reconvene with Agatha and Shepard and all find their way to the dock where Fiona’s ship was parked.

“Um…Ebb?” Simon asked, “Are we sure we can trust her? She’s sees a bit…. Scary definitely, but shouldn’t she…care more?”

“She’s also the only smuggler around crazy enough to take us,” Ebb said with a laugh, “Did you know she managed to do the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs?”

“Isn’t that a measure of distance?” Shepard chimed in.

“Don’t let her hear you say, she’ll talk your ear off,” Ebb joked, “But something tells me you wouldn’t mind?”

Shepard just waggled his eyebrows as his grin grew bigger.

* * *

It was just his luck that his speeder gave out right before a gun fight broke out at the landing bay, it seemed that Fiona had a tendency to shoot first and ask questions later, which probably explained why they were all legging it across the landing bay under a rain of blasters.

_What did she do to warrant this many bounty hunters to come after her seriously?!_

He barely had time to take in the impressive ship that was the Millennium Falcon before Fiona was barking orders at them to get the ship ready for flight. He could hear faint sounds of blasters and shouting from outside and in between Ebb’s eternal calm energy and the manic fire that was Fiona, he didn’t know if he should just sit back and let things happen or jump into the fray and help get the ship ready.

“You, golden boy, man the co-pilot,” Fiona barked and Simon started making his way to the pilot seat, “No not you, though the curls…I meant the _actual_ golden one. You’re Astromech right?”

“Yes I am,” Shepard said.

“Okay good, now plug in and you, Freckles, hold onto to something because we’re getting the fuck out of here.”

“What is this about you doing the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs?”

“Quit yapping and help me help us get out of here. And before you ask, yes it’s a measure of distance, and blackholes were involved.”

“Fascinating!” And Fiona snapped her fingers toward the console and Shepard starts turning on the drivers, optimising the Falcon for a quick getaway.

Simon barely had time to process her instruction before the Falcon lurched into the air and Fiona swerved it out of the landing bay. The ease at which she did it made Simon wonder how many times she’s left a planet under these exact same circumstances.

Out the window and as the stars became more visible, Tatooine became smaller, life as he knew it disappearing underneath his feet. He was leaving, and he didn’t know when he’ll ever be back.

* * *

[HYPERSPACE]

Once they entered Hyperspace, Ebb called him over, a small red ball in her hand, “No time like the present to start your training,” she said cheerily, “It’s going to shoot at you, and you have to block it with your lightsaber.”

“I’m sorry. What?”

Ebb just smiled at him and stood up, turning on her own lightsaber, and the ball floated into the air, tracking her movements. It sent out very low level lasers at Ebb, and she deflected all of them with her lightsaber. Simon appreciated she had decades of Jedi training behind her, but he’s only had a grand total of two minutes with his lightsaber.

Nonetheless he fired up his lightsaber and readied himself for the ball, “Oh and one more thing…where is it…” Ebb dug around her bag and found a blindfold, holding it out to Simon.

“You want me to wave a deadly weapon around _blindfolded_?”

“You don’t need to see to do this Simon,” she said plainly, “Search your feelings. Feel for the Force, tap into it.”

“I don’t think the Force is meant to give me a magical third eye,” he said, “Can I at least try it a couple times with all of my senses?” Ebb chuckled and placed the blindfold on the table, “Thank you.”

And so it began, and despite how easy Ebb made it look, Simon was having no such luck. The lasers didn’t hurt, but they stung, like when someone pinches you just a touch too hard. In between his flailing, his yelping and flinching, he’s surprised he didn’t carve a gash in the Falcon, and more importantly, managed to avoid slicing Ebb and Agatha who were quietly enjoying a game of holochess.

He knew it was stupid and he was very new to this, but that didn’t stop him from getting worked up over being miserable with a lightsaber. In a huff, he grabbed the blindfold and tied it messily around his eyes. He wasn’t sure _how_ this was supposed to help, but Ebb wouldn’t have told him to put it on in the first place if it’ll make things more difficult.

Without his vision, he had nothing to rely on but his intuition and his feelings. So he stilled himself, looking inwardly to see if he could find something in him, searching for that feeling he had when he touched the lightsaber for the first time. Slowly, he could feel it, a soft undercurrent coursing through him, and he felt something in front of him, so he raised his lightsaber and something bounced off it. He followed his gut and swung around, managing to deflect more beams than he had been able to when he could see.

“You so much as scratch my ship, I will personally run that thing through you,” Fiona said, causing Simon to lose focus and get pelted by little laser beams. He hurried to take off the blindfold and hopefully turn off the damn thing, “We’re almost at Alderaan. We don’t know what’s outside once we drop out of Hyperspace. Have your wits about you. Especially you,” she said pointing to Simon.

“Is she always like this?” Simon asked.

“Only to those she’s taken an interest in,” Ebb said affectionately.

[ALDERAAN SYSTEM, ALDERAAN SECTOR]

Simon made his way to the cockpit, crowding the exit as they came out of Hyperspace. He expected to see a starfield, and a planet to appear before them, maybe a couple of ships and maybe some trouble, but not _this_. Where Alderaan _should’ve_ been was nothing but rock and debris. It was like the planet vanished and all that was left of it was space rock and stardust. Simon could see in the distance all that was left was the moon.

“Shit son,” Fiona said in disbelief, “What happened?”

“It’s the Death Star…the Empire’s newest weapon,” Shepard said with a shaky voice, “They blew up Scarif…and now, our home.” Simon could hear the shock despite the synthetic twang in his voice.

He was about to ask if they were in the wrong place when he heard a gasp come from Ebb and Agatha who came in behind him. “This…this, Alderaan…it can’t be,” Agatha stuttered, slowly stepping back, shaking her head at the sight before them, “Shepard, you must’ve gotten the coordinates wrong. This can’t be home.”

Even Shepard was at a loss for words, “I…I wouldn’t make a mistake like this,” he said, but he does go over the coordinates he punched in, hoping he _did_ make a mistake.

Simon followed Agatha to the communal area of the Falcon. She was perched on a bench, reeling from the destruction of her home. She was crying, more beautifully than any one should have the right to be, but there she was, a droid trying to swallow back tears.

“I…I didn’t know you could cry,” Simon said, “It’s good though! I mean not good because you’re sad, but yeah. I didn’t know you guys could. I’m sorry Aggie, not just my big mouth, but for all this.”

Agatha looked up from the ground, palming at her cheeks, “Professor Bunce, this,” she pointed at her tears, “all him. For me and Shepard.”

“What do you mean?”

Agatha started opening a panel above her chest, which made Simon’s eyes shoot to the ceiling, “It’s called a Maiden Circuit.” Simon’s eyes slowly come down, and saw that sitting in Agatha was an intricate circuit, a processor of sorts, but it wasn’t something that he’s ever seen on a droid. It was wholly distinct and unique to Agatha, “Shepard as the male equivalent, well ‘male’,” she said with air quotes, “Professor Bunce gave us a prototype of his new experiment. A processor that helped us learn and nurture emotions, feelings, independent thought.”

“Wow.”

“Without him, there’d be no Agatha as you know her,” she said with a sad smile, “and now he’s gone, and everyone else.”

Simon moved forward to pull her into a hug, letting her cry into his shoulder, “You don’t know that. You both said, he was on his way to Alderaan right? Maybe he wasn’t here when … when it happened.” Agatha pulled back and she was confused as to what he was saying, “I’m saying, Agatha, have hope. He may well be fine. And thinking about it won’t do you any good. So…don’t think.”

“Don’t think?”

“Yep. It’s working wonders for me,” he said, and then she realised he was referring to his grandmother and she nods at him.

The Falcon started shaking violently and a barrage of curse words came from the cockpit. Simon stood up immediately and started heading back to the cockpit, holding out a hand for Agatha, and soon he felt her hand in his.

“We’ll be okay, you’ll see,” he said with the most confident smile he could muster, which most likely came out with a bit too much teeth and gum.

Back in the cockpit Fiona and Shepard were frantically trying to turn the Falcon around, Simon looked out and saw they were heading towards the moon, “Why are we heading toward the Alderaan moon?”

“That’s no moon,” Ebb said looking back at Agatha for confirmation, “that’s a space station.”

“That’s too big to be a space station,” Simon said.

“It’s the Death Star, and it’s pulling us in,” Shepard said, “And the Falcon’s not strong enough to get out of its tractor beam.”

“Fuck off with that. Nothing could escape, not just the Falcon. But they’re sorely mistaken if they think another Pitch is going to go down without a fight,” Fiona said, readying her blasters.

Simon watched as the Falcon powerlessly flew closer to the Death Star, it was a colossal beast of a space station, a dark metallic sphere lined with turrets armaments and a dip on its northern hemisphere.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if Fiona (or Han for that matter) wouldn't shoot first and ask questions never.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	5. The Death Star

[THE DEATH STAR]

**FIONA**

Well this certainly wasn’t how she expected her day to go. It was supposed to be an easy job, ferry Ebb and her kids to Alderaan, possibly find out more about her nephew and then fuck right off. As someone who was never popular with the Empire, she did her best to stay out of the way and get on with her flourishing and _legitimate_ trading business. It was her connection to the Empire as well as being Natasha Pitch’s sister that got her as far as she had, but even she knew not to rock the boat.

But _he_ was involved now, she was happy to watch the Coven and the Empire tear each other to shreds before because, frankly, _it was none of her business_. But, she couldn’t stand back now, not when the only living legacy of her sister was turning into the very thing she fought to protect the galaxy from.

Though, none of that matters if they don’t get out of here. And at her disposal right now were two droids – one Imperial, one from Oma-Ha, a retired Jedi and someone so new to the Force a Padawan could run circles around him.

 _Fan-fucking-tastic_.

“We need a plan,” Simon said just as someone banged on the doors of the Falcon.

Fiona looked around and found a spare pipe on the floor, “For now, this is the plan,” she said handing it over to him, “The rest of you…scatter! Shep, open the doors and don’t say a _word_ after that.” He gave her a nod and ran toward the cockpit, whilst Agatha and Ebb made themselves scarce.

Fiona waited for the inspecting Stormtroopers to enter the Falcon in full before signalling Simon to jump them and give them a little tap with the pipe. They didn’t have long despite the Stormtroopers being knocked out, but she already has an idea.

“Freckles, get in the suit,” she said as she started stripping the unconscious Stormtrooper – they’ll find a way to return them respectfully later, but now … it’s them or these guys, and she very much preferred herself. “We find turn off the tractor beam, free the Falcon and get out of here.”

“Where to?”

“If the plan was to originally get the Death Star plans to Alderaan for Martin Bunce, then the next best thing would be to take it to the Coven. I’m sure the droids know where their base is.”

After strapping herself in, she rounded up the rest of their little group and started explaining her plan, “Agatha, you’re an Imperial model right? Any chance you can plug yourself into the mainframe?”

“I could try,” she said apprehensively.

“I could live with those odds,” Fiona said with a smirk, “Shep, start scanning the plans you have in your drive, see if there’s a Control Room of sorts.”

Just as they were about to step out Shepard suddenly gasped, “If this the Death Star, there may be a chance that the Princess is being held here as well.”

“We’ll go rescue her sure, but first we need to turn off the tractor beam so that we can actually fly out of here.”

And so, she and Simon put on their helmets and marched out of the Falcon onto the docking bay with their little group.

_How do these guys see anything in these?_

* * *

They followed Shepard’s directions towards the Control Room, but he’s said due to the size of files, he’d take some time to process it before being able to act as a virtual guide to the Death Star. Not that it mattered to Fiona right now, their priority was to get to the Control Room, find out if the Princess was around, and hopefully turn off the tractor beam.

Interestingly enough, none of the passing Imperial forces seemed to question their entourage – Fiona wasn’t sure if Ebb had something to do with it, but her Jedi mind tricks were always convenient when she decided to use them.

 _Sure made running around with her fun, back in the day_.

The moment they get into the Control Room, before even the doors closed, Simon ripped off his helmet, she gave the back of his head a soft smack, “I know it’s stuffy, but _try_ to not sabotage our chances, yeah?”

She took of her own helmet and locked the doors to the Control Room whilst Agatha got to work on getting into the mainframe.

**AGATHA**

In theory, her processors and plug-ins _should_ work with the Death Star’s ports given that the Empire hasn’t innovated on that front in about four decades, but it wasn’t until she was in the Control Room that she felt relieved for the first time since they got pulled into the Death Star. Her plug-ins slotted in just fine and now she was crunching data to find a means to turn off the tractor beam. And, because Shepard’s gut instincts were usually right, she also started digging for a map and prisoner data, just in case their Princess was on board.

 _CELLS – LL5 – PENELOPE BUNCE, PRINCESS_.

_SENTENCE – EXECUTION._

“I found her!” Agatha smiled at Shepard, who was equally excited at the prospect of reuniting with the Princess, “She’s in the cells, lower level five.”

“And the tractor beam? Can we switch it off here?” Simon asked.

“Unfortunately no, it seems it runs on a separate system,” Agatha said, looking to Shepard for confirmation, “But the manual switch is on upper level nine,” Agatha said, “It seems the switch is tucked away in an engine room.” Time was of the essence, and if they wanted to rescue the Princess as well as turn off the tractor beam, they’ll need to split up. It seemed everyone else was thinking the same thing.

“I’ll go to the tractor beam,” Ebb volunteered, “It’d be easier to go at it alone.”

“In that case, Freckles and I will go for the Princess,” Fiona said, handing out some ear pieces, “You two, stay in here, and take these. Keep us in the loop and monitor the Death Star’s activity. We may need you to play with the doors.”

And with that, Shepard opened the doors again, the three of them filing out, and Simon hitting his helmet on the door on his way out.

_I wonder if Her Highness knows about Alderaan._

* * *

**SIMON**

Fiona and him make their way through the Death Star, a series of uninviting sterile corridors and black reflective tiles, and it was surprising how easy it was. They were in disguises but he still expected _something_ to happen, because there has been an unhelpful amount of things happening to them, all with the sole purpose of throwing a wrench into their plans. What threw Simon off was how much mundane chatter there was on the Death Star – it was easy to imagine the Empire as oppressive and a force for evil, but for many working here, they were just at their jobs. Stormtroopers complained about standing on their feet all day, two Generals moaning about other members of the elite being idiots after exiting a meeting.

The Empire was becoming more and more solid, instead of an idea, and Simon didn’t know where to direct his anger and grief – these people on the Death Star had little to nothing to do with his grandmother’s death, they probably didn’t even know about Simon Snowalker and his grandmother on little Tatooine.

 _Hell, they might’ve never even heard of Tatooine_.

The Death Star definitely felt larger on the inside, and it already looked huge on the outside, but with little disruption, they made it down into the cells.

“Shepard, which one is your princess in?” Simon said quietly into his comms.

“ _Should be the fourth one to the right,_ ” Shepard replied, “ _If she’s not in there then they might’ve taken her for…execution_ ”. Hearing that, Simon made a beeline for the cell and stepped through once Fiona opened the cell doors. Before he even realised what was happening he felt someone hit him over the head with something heavy. He instinctively reached for his lightsaber tucked under his thigh guard.

“Ow! What the – ” Simon barely had his bearings together, “We’re here to get you out, damn it.”

His assailant calmed down significantly after that, “I guess you’re both a bit short to be a Stormtrooper…who are you?”

“You better get off your royal high horse if you don’t want me to punt you across the bloody galaxy,” Fiona said.

Simon took off his helmet and touched the back of his head gingerly, certain a bump would form back there soon, “I’m Simon, your droids, Shepard and Agatha, sent us here,” he said, “Wait, you are Princess Penelope, right?” The woman in front of him looked close enough to the hologram, a long white dress and two buns on her head.

“The one and only,” Penelope said with a grin, “and who’s Shepard and Agatha?”

“Oh, uh…SH-3P and AG-THETA,” he said, “Kinda a mouthful don’t you think?”

Penelope just looked at him like he was insane, but Simon chose not to be offended by it.

“You two done? Let’s get out of here,” Fiona said, “Here’s hoping Ebb’s doing alright with the tractor beam.”

“You found Ebeneeeza?” Penelope asked.

“Yep, and we got your message…but, um,” Simon stuttered, he remembered how crushed Agatha and Shepard looked when they saw Alderaan, “About Alderaan...”

“I know,” Penelope gritting her teeth, “They made me watch it happen.”

* * *

**PENELOPE**

At some point in their escape, Simon gave up and just took off his Stormtrooper disguise, saying it made it difficult for him to move. She also learned that he was a native of Tatooine, which explained the airy clothing and the sheer amount of freckles he had on show.

Penny was surprised when Fiona took hers off as well, “If a fight breaks out, I need to be able to _see_ what I’m shooting at.” That’s when Simon handed her a blaster with a smile on his face.

“You’ll need something to protect yourself.”

“And you?” she took the blaster from him nonetheless.

Simon just shrugged at her, “I’ll improvise.” And with that he continued on toward the docking bay. Walking behind Simon made her aware of the silver tube strapped to his belt – she’s only ever read about them, weapons of a different age, a different time.

_Could he be? Like Ebb?_

Fiona and Simon were following someone’s instructions to head back to the docking bay on the other end of the comms, who she assumed to be AG-THETA, or _Agatha_ apparently. To her credit, she’s been doing a fantastic job of leading them back to the docking bay. Until they rounded a corner and saw a dozen Stormtroopers on their patrol break.

 _Well, shit_.

Fiona didn’t even blink before shooting first, and Penny shoots a blaster for the second time in her life, resisting the instinct to close her eyes and shoot blindly. If they wanted to get out of this, she needed to help as much as she could. Whilst Penny was forcing her eyes to stay open, there was Simon, in his infinite wisdom, firing up his lightsaber and closing his eyes before ducking out of cover.

“Simon!” she called out, ducking behind a panel again as a blaster beam flew by her face. She peeked out again and saw Simon twirling his lightsaber, deflecting the beams as he advanced forward. Though Penny still questioned whether or not Simon was a Jedi, he was definitely a Force user. Those reflexes were beyond what normal folk could do.

However, as impressive as Simon’s ability to deflect blaster shots, his swordsmanship still needed a lot of help, but Penny wasn’t going to judge him too harshly for it since he originally had a perfectly serviceable blaster, but watching him hack at the Stormtroopers with little to no form or grace did make her _slightly_ worried about their escape plan. Thankfully, with Fiona and herself bringing the firepower, they dealt with the Stormtroopers in short time.

“I think we’re above the docking bay now,” Fiona said, “Agatha, how’s the control room?” she pauses for a moment and then continues on “Good. Hang in there. We’ll be down there soon. Any word from Ebb? Silence on my end as well. Well either way, once we make it down there, we’ll make a run for the Falcon and just _hope_ she did her job.”

_May the Force be with us_

* * *

**EBB**

She missed her home. She missed her goats. It’s been so long since she removed herself from the equation, from the galaxy’s eternal fight between Light and Dark, she almost forgot what it’s like. Her job for the last twenty-two years was to watch over Simon, fulfilling a promise she made to a dear friend a lifetime ago. Had she known her exit would lead to another friend losing her life and the ones she loved most, she might’ve stayed. But it was too late now, the only she could do was to give these kids a chance for a better future. Well, the kids and Fiona.

Fiona _hated_ her decision, but nonetheless offered her safe passage to Tatooine all those years ago, and once again today. Ebb didn’t know if Fiona stuck around Tatooine, making it her base, for Ebb’s sake, or to stay out of it all. Given her reaction to what Ebb said about who was involved in the Princess’s kidnapping, she assumed Fiona did it for her.

 _I’m sorry I couldn't give you more_.

Traveling alone through the soulless and cold hallways of the Death Star was easy enough, she was thankful the Force didn't abandon her, after she denied its calling for so long. But perhaps this was where she’s meant to be, and it was their will to be Simon’s guardian from afar. Ebb knew better than to question the Force, choosing instead to follow where the tides pulled her.

“ _It should be behind the door that you’re coming up on now, it looks a bit nary inside, but I think you should be able to manage_ ,” Shepard said, “ _If I’m not wrong, the main switch should be the largest one, with a yellow or red handle. I can’t tell, these schematics are basically just line drawings with notes. Who designed this bloody thing?!_ ”

Ebb shushed Shepard’s rambling and peered into the room. Instead of having a floor, there was a central column that seemed to run through the entirety of the Death Star. It was made up of monitors, switches and levers. Evidently whoever designed the Death Star saw fit to make its interior mechanics as inefficient as possible. If she didn’t know better, she’d suspect sabotage.

If she was younger, she’d have no qualms about jumping over and making her way up toward the switch, but her body wasn’t what it used to be, and it was better to admit that than take unnecessary risks and fall to her death. Slowly and steadily, she scaled the column, carefully avoiding any buttons or levers, just in case it disabled the gravity or ventilation system of the space station.

Jumping from ledge to ledge, reaching over monitors, Ebb eventually made it to what Shepard was referring to – a big yellow lever that read ‘TRACTOR’.

 _Simple enough_.

But because things were never easy, as she pulled it down she sensed something board the Death Star. A sinister disturbance in the Force, but it was a wavering will, a desire to not be Dark but one that simply rejected the Light.

 _He’s here_.

Without a moment to waste, Ebb climbed faster than she had to get back to the door. As things stood now, if she were to give the Coven a chance of survival, then she was the only person who could give them that opportunity to escape. The only Jedi that could.

* * *

**SIMON**

It would appear their luck has ran out, because after their little run in with the Stormtroopers, the alarms sounded and now they were the hottest thing to have happened on the Death Star. (He doesn’t know what usually happens on these things, but he presumed breaking a political prisoner out counted as a highlight.) Simon was never a man of thinking anyway, and what better time to get acquainted with his lightsaber than in a life or death situation.

“Please tell me you’ve tried this before,” Penelope had asked whilst they were running down the stairwell.

“Yeah I did. Right before we popped out to find Alderaan, and ending up here,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Good grief,” she said, then starting to grin at him “At least you seem to have talent for it.”

He grinned back.

_Guess we’re in it together now._

He liked Penelope. She was daring, brave and evidently, not stuffy or too proper to get her own hands dirty. Simon had expected her to cower behind Fiona and him, but it seemed she’s quite adept at using the blaster.

“Ebb? Ebb. Come in? Did you get the tractor beam?” Fiona said into her comms.

“All sorted, but Fi, there’s – ”

“Perfect, on the count of three, we’re dashing out and leg it to the Falcon,” Simon and Penelope both nod at her, “Ebb shouldn’t be too long and then we get out of here.”

“Thank you, for coming for me,” Penelope said quietly, the first sign of nerves Simon’s seen her show.

“Don’t thank us yet,” Fiona said, “And I didn’t do it for you. Now,”

 _One. Two. Three_.

Simon gripped tightly onto his lightsaber and ran out in front, deflecting the blaster beams sent their way whilst Penny and Fiona fired behind him. Soon, he could hear the two droids running as well, both seem to be electrifying Stormtroopers that came their way.

The Falcon’s doors were still open and they were _so_ close.

Then the firing stopped, and all the Stormtroopers withdrew their weapons.

_What?_

In front of the Falcon stood someone, he was tall, leggy even, wearing long dark robes, an impressive cape and an _absolutely_ terrifying mask that made his lean frame look hauntingly thin. Like a ghost.

Penelope swallowed heavily behind him, holding out her blaster at the man, “Darth Tyrannus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a couple days late. Had to tend to some real life tings haha
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here: Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	6. Darth Tyrannus

[THE DEATH STAR]

**DARTH TYRANNUS**

When the alarmed sounded, Baz was almost certain it was another glitch – the Death Star was officially designated as fully operational but after the Chief Engineers were executed for alleged treason, the remainders of the team cobbled together what they could to get the Death Star signed off. He was still reeling from the destruction of Alderaan, and he questioned how Magus could so coldly order the obliteration of an entire planet _just_ to prove a point to the Bunces.

It was only after Baz felt a disturbance in the Force that made him leave his chambers, there have been rumours of several Jedi that escaped the purge that was Order 66, but Magus had told him all those responsible for his mother’s death were dealt with. This energy though, this unrelenting pulsing of optimism and eagerness that plagued his senses, it spoke to him like a birth, an unrecognisable sensation of hope. Whoever was causing the alarms to go off was a Jedi, but a new one, one that telegraphed their presence by the sheer strength of their connection to the Force.

Donning his helmet, he swept down to the docking bay, the only thing of note was a large and flat starship, and if the blaster sounds from above them were anything, it meant that whoever was caught by the Death Star’s tractor beam was attempting an escape. If it were simply smugglers or other like travellers, Baz would have let them go. He had little care for the Empire as it was, his sole goal was to stop the Jedis from ever rising again, from letting their self-importance take away another mother from a child.

Which was why he waited for whoever this enigma was to appear, someone that had stayed hidden from the Empire’s grasps for the last two decades.

And there he was, a mess of curls, tanned tawny skin, flushed from their escapades. The colour of his eyes was the same shade of blue – common, plain and brilliant.

The same unremarkable blue that haunted his dreams.

_And of course Fiona’s involved in this._

**SIMON**

“Darth Tyrannus,” Penelope said heavily. Simon might’ve been raised on a literal rock in the arse end of nowhere, but even _he_ knew that anybody with the title of ‘Darth’ was bad news. And if Simon’s short training was any indication, this Darth Tyrannus was very likely immune to blasters. That said, for someone that _always shot first_ , Fiona was surprisingly calm, her blaster wasn’t even aimed at the only thing standing between them and the Falcon.

After a tense stand-off where no one dared move a muscle, he spoke, “Name yourself.” His voice was deep (which fits his whole…look, really), but it sounded filtered, like it was compressed and sent through his mask. 

“Simon Snowalker,” he replied, trying his best to sound confident and unafraid.

“If you’re expecting a speech, you’re mistaken,” Tyrannus said. His lightsaber came to life, the blade a bright red. He looked up at Simon and with a flick of his wrist, two shorter beams flared out from the hilt, forming a cross. And he lunged ahead coming directly at them.

“I’ll distract him, get to the Falcon.”

“Simon, don’t be ridic – ” Penelope started to say.

_Too late._

Simon barged past Fiona and steadied his hands to parry Tyrannus’s attack. His plan was to distract, pull Tyrannus away from the Falcon and provide an opening for the others to get behind him. He had no idea _how_ he’ll actually do it but between all of them he was the only one that stood a chance of keeping him at bay. Well, him and Ebb but she’s not said anything since she called in to say the tractor beam had been turned off.

When Tyrannus’s lightsaber made contact with his, Simon was surprised at the sheer amount of weight. Normally, it really didn’t take much strength for them to cut through anything, so the fact that Tyrannus put so much force into it meant he _really_ wanted Simon dead, or at least missing a few limbs. Where he slashed wildly, manically, messily, his opponent was graceful, quick and precise, putting Simon permanently on the defensive. It also meant that it was easy to draw Tyrannus further back into the docking bay, further from the Falcon. He would turn around to check on his friends, but he knew if he took his eyes off his fight he’d be dead in seconds.

Relying on brute strength, Simon managed to force Tyrannus into a sword lock, grinding on his teeth to maintain his footing. He could see that Tyrannus was struggling, leveraging his bodyweight to force Simon back, but Simon was many thing, stubborn and stocky was one of them.

“Is this the best the Jedi can do?” he sneered, “The Light side is doomed if you’re the Chosen One to bring it back.”

“That’s rich coming from someone who can’t fucking breathe,” Simon said.

“That was poor, even for you,” he said, turning his lightsaber, Simon yelped and jumped back just before the fiery hilt sliced across his abdomen.

“Someone’s playing dirty.”

“If this were a fair fight, you’d be dead twice over Snow.”

Simon could see out of the corner of his eye that his friends have made it to the Falcon, and Fiona was waving him to join them. All he had to do was get around Tyrannus and then leg it to the Falcon.

_Easy._

Taking advantage of the space between Tyrannus and him, Simon lunged forward and started his own chain of attacks, doing his best to pivot around him, but he couldn’t deny the sheer difference in skill and practice between them. Tyrannus deflected his attacks with ease, and Simon began to doubt whether or not engaging with him was the best course of action. But through luck (or maybe it’s the Force, who knows at this point), Tyrannus only ever came close to besting him, but never quite far enough to finish the job.

Just as Simon managed to get the Falcon behind him, it seemed Tyrannus has figured him out, which meant now he was fighting in earnest. If Simon thought he was a hard opponent before, then he was simply vicious now. In desperation Simon lashed out, waving his lightsaber wildly, and eventually tripping and falling on his back. Panicking at the prospect of being impaled, Simon closed his eyes and did one final swing of his lightsaber, and he hit something.

Simon’s eyes snapped open and saw half of Tyrannus’s helmet and lightsaber on the floor. He quickly looked up at Tyrannus’s face, while there were no injuries to it he was seething. His eyes were filled with nothing but unbridled rage.

_Stormy grey. Burning red glow._

Simon knew what he was looking at, but he couldn’t process it because he was finding it difficult to breathe, like his throat was closing up on him. He clawed at it, willing his airways to open, but it was no use. Tyrannus had his hand out, and he was holding onto air, but Simon felt his throat close more and more. His vision was going, he vaguely heard someone calling out his name and a blaster going off, but Tyrannus stopped it mid-air, inches away from his face.

_Fuck._

Suddenly, he felt his throat open up again and a gust of wind sent him flying backward toward the Falcon. Simon scrambled onto his feet with the help of Shepard and Agatha, still gasping for air. He saw the blaster beam hit the back wall and Tyrannus’s attention wasn’t on him anymore.

And there Ebb was, her yellow lightsaber in one hand, the other hand stretched out.

_She saved me._

**EBB**

_And not a moment to soon it seems_.

“Stop this,” she called out, “Darth Tyrannus, is it?” she said walking slowly toward him, no sense of urgency in her pace.

He didn’t respond, instead picking up his lightsaber from the floor and turning to her.

“I won’t let you make the same mistakes as Nico,” she said, “Tasha didn’t want this for you.”

Tyrannus visibly tensed after Ebb’s words. But he didn’t move, and neither did Ebb. They were both circling each other, while he most likely went after Simon like a dog gone mad, Ebb suspected the careful dance they were doing now was because even Pitches knew when they’re fighting an uphill battle.

He looked so much like her, the nose that was slightly too tall, the air of confidence and arrogance, the pride they carried in themselves. The only thing that unnerved here was how pale he looked. She shuddered at the thought of what Magus did to the poor boy to have him look like this.

“You killed her,” he said, his expression schooled to show nothing, “You all did.”

“We didn’t,” was all she could say before her tears got the best of her. And he saw it as an opening, surging toward her, what he lacked in skill against Ebb, he had his youth and energy. Ebb felt the years catch up to her in an instant when their lightsabers met. She had no doubt he’d be a brilliant fighter, just like his mother, but where she had a quiet strength to her, he was fuelled with anger.

“Go find Nico. He knows the truth,” she shouted back toward the Falcon.

“Nico?” Fiona yelled back – Ebb could hear the disbelief in her voice.

“Yes Fiona, now go!”

“Not without you and not with Ba…fuck. I did _not_ sign up for this,” a blaster went off, and a yelp from a Stormtrooper soon followed.

 _Never sneak up on a Pitch. That’s my girl_.

Though he was a strong fighter, Ebb still had years on him, where she could, she compensated his energy with skill, waking up muscles she almost forgot she had. The longer she sparred with him, the more she felt something felt off. Siths and agents of the Dark Side embraced their darkest desires, fed into the hatred and anger in their emotions, but he wasn’t like that. There was … Light there, longing, and confusion. His mask was a front, a means for him to make sense of his loss.

_Guess he didn’t turn you over completely. There is hope in you yet._

“It’s not too late to come back,” she tried to say in between blows, “I know there’s still hope in you. It may be dim,” dodging out the way of a slash, “but it’s enough, come back to the Light.”

“I don’t need advice from some Jedi cultist who abandoned her duty and honour to _hide_ ,” his sneer was dripping with disgust. Ebb knew she couldn't explain her decisions, not when her choices lead to another child being taken away and losing everything.

She heard the doors of the Falcon starting to rise, and she sensed Fiona was glued to their fight.

 _Goodbye Fiona_.

“Search your feelings Basilton,” she said softly, “There you will find the truth.”

_I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for your boy, Tasha. I’m sorry I can’t keep watching over him Lucy._

**FIONA**

She barked out orders to Shepard and Simon to get the Falcon up in the air – she couldn’t walk away from this now. Not when he was so close, and Ebb was there giving them the chance to escape. Fiona didn’t have the slightest clue how to bring Baz back.

_The little shit would be so brazen as to use his ridiculous name as his title. Tyrannus. Tasha you sure knew how to name them._

Fiona did her best to watch the fight, but the doors were closing and the Stormtroopers were starting to wade in. Her eyes widened when Ebb seemed to give up on the fight and Baz made one final swipe at her.

“Ebb!”

Just before Baz’s lightsaber made contact, Ebb vanished, all her robes falling to the ground, an empty heap on the floor. Fiona didn’t know how to react, all the death she’s dealt with always had a body, something to mourn at. But Ebb didn’t leave anything – she had just disappeared, to join the Force probably.

“Fiona, where’s Ebb?” Simon shouted from the cockpit.

Swallowing down whatever was in her throat, waiting for the emptiness to set in, Fiona ran away from the door and into the cockpit. Simon doing surprisingly well at flying them out of the Death Star and jumping to Hyperspace the moment he could.

She had to focus. Ebb bought them time to leave, and one last mission to find _Nico_ of all people. “Where to Princess?”

“The Coven, WAT-4.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter...but we finally meet our boy Baz!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	7. The Coven

[HYPERSPACE]

**PENELOPE**

They were silent on the Falcon, all taking their time to process what just happened. Fiona hadn’t moved in to take control back from Simon who honestly was doing better flying the Falcon than he was with his lightsaber. He had called out for Ebb, and Fiona had to be the one to tell him that she was gone. She made it a point to say she went by her own volition, and it wasn’t by Tyrannus’s hand. The look on Simon’s face was heart breaking, it reminded Penny of her brother. Boys who cared too much about others and a touch too self-sacrificing for their own good.

Unlike Premal though, Simon was still here with her, and he was fine. Last she heard from her brother was through an intercom, ordering the Tantive-IV to launch.

The other person who seemed to having a bad time was Fiona. Her initial calm very quickly dissolved into anger. She was perched in the same area that Penny was, who had only just managed to get Agatha to stop checking on her (apparently she’s taken a liking to the name).

“If it wasn’t for you fools and your stupid Rebellion,” Fiona suddenly said, “Ebb would’ve been happily tending to her goats. Living out her days in peace.”

“I’m sorry Fiona,” Penny said quietly. She didn’t know what else to say but those useless words. Nothing she could do could bring Ebb back, nothing she could say could make Fiona feel better, nothing about her dreams for the galaxy, the Coven and the future could make the very simple fact that now, Fiona’s lost someone who clearly meant a lot to her. Penny had her priorities, but she didn’t expect a smuggler to share in them, that sacrifices happened that needed to happen for the greater good.

This was how she rationalised her fears about her father. If he managed to avoid the destruction of Alderaan then she’ll consider it a blessing, but if not then she had to believe it was collateral damage, that it was unavoidable acts of war by the Empire. None of them expected the Empire to destroy a planet still officially loyal to them, with a seats on the Senate, and considered a respected diplomatic system that toed the line of neutrality.

She just hoped that even without Ebb, , the Death Star plans were sufficient to take down the Empire. Then again, they did still have a Jedi with them.

**SIMON**

She was gone. Just like that. He didn’t even kill her, Fiona said she chose to leave, to be with the Force. Did she just _know_ it was her time? Or for some reason she didn’t want to be defeated by a Sith so she chose to get the last laugh? That didn’t sound like something Ebb would do, but evidently, what Simon knew of her was next to nothing.

It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though – she was there in her little home ever since he could remember, she was someone that all the kids would go find, most to play with her goats. But as Tatooine got quieter, the children grew up, but Simon still visited her. She broke up the boredom that was life on Tatooine, he just wish he asked more about _her_ rather than let the throws of growing up guide him to just complain. And now he’ll never know – she knew his parents, what he would give to hear more about them.

Fiona looked so calm when she told him, her emphasis on Tyrannus having nothing to do with it surprised him. Simon vaguely remembered how Ebb convinced Fiona to take them to Alderaan by mentioning someone was involved, could there be something about Fiona and Tyrannus they weren’t telling Simon? No matter their relationship, Fiona felt protective over him that much was certain, she didn’t even try to shoot at him – it was Penelope who did. 

She also didn’t ask Simon to get out of the pilot seat which was even stranger, or maybe she felt with Shepard babysitting him, he was fine. Shepard was going to plot in co-ordinates directly to WAT-4, but Simon suggested jumping to Hyperspace and end up somewhere else, in case the Empire tracked them or something sneaky like that. He didn’t want to be the harbinger of the Coven’s doom by leading the Death Star directly to their base.

He spent the rest of the journey there trying to ignore the lightsaber strapped to his belt – how was he to become a Jedi, or at least learn how to use this thing if his mentor was gone?

* * *

[WAT-4, WAT SYSTEM]

WAT-4 was a small moon, unassuming in appearance and tucked away in the far reaches of the Wat System in the Outer Rim Territories. Once the Falcon’s doors opened, the humid air hit Simon’s skin, a sharp contrast to the dry desert air of Tatooine and sterile recycled air of the Death Star. It was temperate, bearable, what Tatooine felt like on its coldest days. Simon’s not sure he’s seen so much greenery in one place before, but it made sense for the Coven to have built their base in the middle of a jungle and make use of the flora and fauna to obscure the base from off-world patrols.

The first thing Penelope did when she landed was run to her family, specifically, her father who waited on the landing strip for their arrival. It seemed Agatha and Shepard were equally relieved to see Professor Bunce alive and well, running after Penelope. Fiona and Simon followed slowly behind, neither knowing quite what to do. The point was to get the Death Star plans to the Coven, and it just so happened they managed to rescue the Princess originally tasked with the job. Now they were done, the mission complete, and Simon felt even more directionless than he had before.

“Chin up kid,” Fiona said, “It looks like you’re needed.” Simon turned his head toward Penelope who was beckoning him over. A bit unsure as to what she needed _him_ for, he walked over. If Ebb were here, she’d introduce him, she’d be his reason for being here, she was the Jedi they were after, not him.

“Mum, dad. This is Simon Snowalker. He was instrumental to getting the Death Star plans here, and saving my life,” she said with a smile, “He’s also Ebeneeza’s apprentice.” They all looked at him curiously, and Simon couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with their stares, Ebb was obviously a very important Jedi, and now they were looking at him as if were the answer to the Ebb shaped hole in their Rebellion.

_What if I don’t measure up?_

“Nice, uh, nice to meet you,” he said, cringing at how small he sounded.

“Thank you so much for bringing Penny back to us,” General Bunce said, “And the Death Star plans. A lot of people gave their lives for this.”

“Happy to help, but, um, it wasn’t just me – Fiona helped,” he said pointing back at Fiona who was chain smoking with some of the other pilots, “And Agatha and Shepard too – the droids – they all helped.”

General Bunce was surprised when Simon mentioned the droids, curious as to their naming. She then offered him a kind smile and ushered him to follow her. Penelope started filling her parents on their time on the Death Star, and Darth Tyrannus’s involvement. She paused and looked at Simon before going through what happened with Ebb. It seemed the entirety of WAT-4 was waiting for their arrival because as soon as they left the landing strip, crowds started following them. Ultimately they gathered around a round table, the glass monitors tracking Imperial activity across the galaxy.

**PENELOPE**

“The Empire has no intentions for peaceful resolution. Not even if they wiped us out, they intend on ruling the galaxy through fear, oppression and _this_ is what it will look like. Entire planets crippled with the knowledge that any given moment, they could become stardust, systems wiped out before our eyes,” her mother said.

A chorus of cheers erupted, the losses the Coven suffered to get this far could not be forgotten. For those that weren’t present for the Battle of Scarif, they were shocked that the Empire had built something so powerful. For those that were present, it affirmed their resolve to destroy it – no one should have that much power at the tip of their fingers.

“Grimm One, and the many squadrons that flew in to support them, gave us an opportunity to strike back. And opportunity to hope for a better future for our galaxy, let their sacrifice not be in vain.”

Another round of cheers, and soon, profiles of the many Coven members that lost their lives during the Battle of Scarif appeared.

_Dev Grimm. Niall. Gareth Park. Rhys Chrisal. Trixie Pixtham. Keris Synn._

Penny reached over to her father and held his hand when they saw Premal’s name appear on the list of casualties. She was standing here because of him – if it wasn’t personal before, it definitely was now.

“Who are they?” Simon whispered.

“Heroes.”

“Oh?”

“A lot of people died to get these plans to us. That’s why we have to fight.”

“Nelson Grimm, like many of us, had their lives stolen by the Empire. This is his final plea to us, on behalf of the many who have suffered, let’s end Darth Magus and his hold on the galaxy!”

And with that everyone went back to their stations, Penny turned to see Simon make his way out of the room, “You want to come study the Death Star plans with me?”

“I think there’s something I need to do…I need to go find Nico. Ebb said he knew ‘the truth’. Whatever that means,” he said, “So I think I’m going to look into that. Your Highness.”

“You can call me Penny.”

“Isn’t that like, improper.”

“I think after what we’ve been through, I think you’ve earned it,” she smiled at him, holding out her blaster, “Plus, I owe you one.”

“I’ll hold you to that…Penny,” he grinned at her, doing a ridiculous bow before dashing out, probably to find Fiona.

_Just can’t sit still can he?_

* * *

As the scientists, engineers and their single weapons expert filed in behind her father, they all had questions for her, the most pressing of them was if she was alright. She was touched by their concern, many of these scientists were refugees and escapees from the home planets when the Empire started cracking down on them. Nelson didn’t run far enough, his skills too great and integral to getting the Death Star off the ground, but these people managed to stay hidden by virtue of being overshadowed by greater, more famous people.

“I assure you, I’m fine. Darth Tyrannus didn’t actually do anything,” she said.

“Did he not order the strike on Alderaan?”

“That was actually Magus. He had been waiting on the Death Star for Tyrannus to return with the plans, and I guess I was as good,” if Tyrannus didn’t agree with Magus’s decision to blow up her home planet, then he definitely didn't show it. As mysterious as those helmets made them, it made their breathing louder, and Penny didn’t hear so much as a gasp.

“And you managed to run away with him on board?”

“He took off once he felt his job was done. I swear he only stayed as long as he did because he wanted to see me crushed with Alderaan gone. I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.”

“What was it like? When it…happened.”

Of all the questions Penny expected, this wasn’t one of them. She hadn’t given much thought to it, but she assumed it only made sense to be curious. Never in the history of the Old Republic or the Empire has anyone, on their side anyway, witness something like this from the inside and lived to tell the tale. Even her father looked intrigued by the question.

“It was…simple,” she said, trying to gather her thoughts, “The way the Death Star charged up, it didn’t feel grand or extravagant or…large. It felt like an insidious humdrum, a mundanity that creeps into your soul.” She knew she was rambling but there was nothing that could quite capture how the gentle hum of the Death Star gave way to something so destructive, silent in the void of space.

There was a soft murmur that ran through the crowd, but soon their attentions turned back to the Death Star plans. They made quick work of uploading the Death Star’s data loaded on Shepard into their systems, and soon a hologram of the space station was presented to everyone at the Coven. She had also requested Agatha join them as well, hoping that her little adventure into the Death Star’s mainframe could shed some more light that the schematics might not.

Immediately the arguing started. No one could quite remember Dev’s message to them from his father about _where_ the fault is, just that it had something to do with the reactors. The bigger hurdle was how to decrypt the files on the specific designs.

It would appear that Nelson expected his son to survive until they got to the actual plans, because, she knew he was the key.

“Please tell me you have something Agatha,” Penny said, and she was taken aback by Penny not calling her by her model number, “What? You seemed to like the name.”

“I…I do. And yes, I did learn something about the Death Star that might be useful while we try to decrypt these,” she said, addressing the room, “It seems that the Death Star, though fully operational now, has not actually finished its construction. They seem to be in the process of installing a Shield Gate around it, and from what I read in the files, they’re leaving a gap in the main docking bay as well as the canon.”

“Guess there’s no point having a Shield if nothing gets out – you’d just be a ball.”

“And we’ve dealt with Shield Gates before – look at Scarif. Ripped that one to shreds.”

“That is inconvenient but not insurmountable. What would stand in the way of our victory is if we can’t actually access these plans,” her father said.

_This is going to be fun._

* * *

**SIMON**

Simon found Fiona where he left her, apparently seeing no need to join in on the meeting. He was about to crack a joke but with the amount of cigarette butts on the floor and how she was chewing on her fingernails, Simon realised she was looking for a moment to be alone with her thoughts. 

He was about to loop back and give her more time when she looked up at him.

“Now a bad time?” he asked.

“It’s always a bad time these days,” she said with half a smile, flicking her cigarette down the landing strip. She was about to light another but Simon raised his eyebrows at her, or attempted to anyway (he never managed to make it look as questioning as he wanted it to be).

“Fine, I’ll just look for another vice and … please don’t ever look at me like that again. You might pull a muscle,” she said tucking away her cigarettes into her vest.

He moved to sit next to her, both staring off into the distance. Simon realised that on WAT-4, there was only one sun. One of the many differences between here and Tatooine, there was greenery here, and the heat wasn’t unbearable which made it infinitely nicer for someone that always ran hot.

“How you feeling?” he asked.

“Useless. Torn. Empty. So nothing new really.”

“I’m sorry. About Ebb.”

“Not your fault kid,” Fiona said, raising an eyebrow at him as if to make a point, “It was her choice, and you did what you could.”

“About what she said, about Nico,” Simon started and Fiona started chuckling

“I was wondering when you’d bring that up,” she was staring into the distance again, as if recalling a memory, “I’ll tell you where he is, but I won’t go there.”

“You know him?”

“Knew. The man I know is long dead.”

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Stop saying that,” she turned to look at him now with a serious look on her face, “Don’t be sorry. That’s useless. Do something about it. If we do this right, we might be able to save my nephew, along with the galaxy.”

“Your nephew?”

“Baz.”

“Baz?”

“You know him as Darth Tyrannus.”

_Oh._

He had a million questions flood his mind. How did her nephew end up siding with Magus? Was this why she decided to help them? Was there coming back from the Dark Side? He was about to fire all of them at her but then he saw Shepard running out onto the landing strip.

“Meeting over already?” Simon asked.

“Yeah, they’re just arguing with each other now. Turns out the files are encrypted. They’re working on it right now,” Shepard said, he turned to Fiona with a gleam in his eyes.

She just sighs and dug out a drive placing it into Simon’s hand before getting up, “You’ll find Nico there.”

“You going to tell me about the Kessel Run then?”

“Yes I am, so listen because I’m only saying it once,” she didn’t even bother turning around to Simon, “Happy hunting Padawan. Or I guess, Jedi now.”

“So twelve parsecs…”

_Nico knows the truth. And now, I know where Nico is._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	8. The Phantom Menace

**DARTH TYRANNUS**

He gathered the remnants of his helmet and sent them for repairs. He was impressed and infuriated at the fact that Snow managed to land a hit on him, and also grateful that he didn’t manage to actually clip his face. The way the cut went, it could’ve easily broken his nose if not worse. And as annoyed as he was for letting them get away, he was secretly glad they made it out, or at least, that his aunt made it out.

Fiona had managed to find once when he was younger, but he refused his rescue because he didn’t know her, he was five, and all he knew was life on the Dark Side. To treat all those who supported the Jedi Order with contempt – they killed his mother.

That didn’t mean he didn’t care. He’s not seen any of his family in almost twenty-two years, not since Magus came to his home to take him away the night of his mother’s murder. The official reason was that no Pitch could be trusted, and that anyone with Jedi potential had to be watched. He had confided to Baz in private that it was to spare him from Order 66 – the execution order for all Jedi and Padawan. From what he found out later, Magus personally raided Pitch Manor on Hampshiri while his followers moved in on his cousin’s home. He held no ill will to his father, giving Baz up promised his survival and protection from Order 66. Baz only hoped that if he had any children, they were all Normals – he couldn’t imagine Malcolm Grimm having to admit to losing his children yet again.

Baz also wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly why Magus took the youngest Force user he knew, he needed someone free of any Jedi training to join him on the Dark Side. But the realisation came too late, and though part of him knew what he was doing was wrong, part of him couldn’t let go of his mother’s death. From what he knew, hatred and the way of the Jedi were mutually exclusively – he’d rather keep his range of emotions than surrender it to a cult of emotionally stunted monks and nuns.

As for Magus, a useful tool to ensure that happened. He’s kept Baz locked away for long enough, and now it was time for him to flex those muscles and skills he’s trained since childhood. If Magus had other plans for the galaxy, so long as it kept the Jedi a dead religion, Baz had no interest in helping them or stopping them. The Jedi had ripped his life out from under him because of politics, so he vowed to never let the Republic come back, the Jedi a memory of the past.

But the Force finds a way – and it took form in the galactic disaster that was Simon Snowalker. He knew there was a learning curve to wielding a lightsaber, a lightweight weapon that hit harder than it looked, but never required the user to use any of that strength until it was with another lightsaber. But he was shocked that the famed Ebeneeza managed to find the single worst Force user in the galaxy. If he was indeed the Chosen One, Baz had little fear of any balance being restored.

_He did slice your helmet in half._

Baz couldn’t shake the image of those blue eyes, how they went from confused and trepidation to stubborn determination. Ever since he could remember, he would have a dream, of clear skies, sand and a pair of blue eyes. As the years went on, they matured, freckles obscuring the face, marking his face like a starfield. He always wondered who’s eyes they’d be – at first he thought it’d be his mother’s, but he soon learned he had his mother’s eyes. Baz hated not understanding things, but asking Magus about something as fleeting and intimate as his dreams of a boy with blue eyes was not something he even wanted to entertain.

It also explained his hatred for sand. It was coarse, rough and it got everywhere.

Then again, if he had asked, maybe he wouldn’t have been so surprised and let his thoughts distract him from the fight.

Magus had summoned for him for a meeting. Fortunately, he was back on Mustafar which Baz had the misfortune of visiting once. A burning hot planet with streams of lava – it was as if Magus believed in the whispers on the streets and wanted to live up to his reputation as a villain. Then again, at least they both owned up to the fact and had no pretence about it.

What he was dreading was the inevitable lecture from Magus, for letting them get away. In all honesty, Baz thought blowing up an entire planet of innocent people was more thane enough punishment for someone like Bunce. She had to live with the knowledge that those people died because of her capture, their lives an afterthought to Magus’s singular show of strength. But he had just managed to avoid failing his first mission as Darth Tyrannus and captured the Princess so he silently watched, stamping out any guilt he had.

He knew he did bad things, enabled them at least, but that regret and compassion was making him weak, open to the Light. And he couldn’t let that happen.

* * *

Magus barely came into view before the lecture started. Baz wondered if he loved the sound of his own voice because no man, Sith Lord or not, could talk that much and expect people to listen. He wasn’t half as charismatic as he believed to be, what he had was a magnetism that drew people in by virtue of the Dark Side, nothing else.

But he knew when to lay low and the right things to say, so he played the part of the protégé, “Apologies for my failures.”

“Humour me Tyrannus,” he said, “How did a Princess, two droids and a hag of a pilot escaped the grasps of a being as formidable as yourself?”

“They had a Jedi with them. Two of them in fact.”

“Oh?” Baz admired the show of nonchalance, but they both knew the implications of having two Jedis running about the galaxy, especially if one of them was new.

“Ebeneza Petty,” Baz said, pausing for a reaction, “and a Simon Snowalker.” Magus’s demeanour changed, he leant closer to the camera, further into the room.

 _It is fun to watch him get in his own head. At least he’s invested enough in me to just off the new kid_.

It seemed that while Baz was assumed to be youngest, and thus only Force user left, the galaxy had to intervene and throw Magus’s plan out the window. The Force finds a way, it always does.

“You have much to learn,” he said, “the hatred you carry is weak. It is insufficient. The Dark Side is a hungry beast, it must fester and grow. The doubts that plague your mind, discard them. Only then would we triumph against the Light Side.”

“Yes sir.”

“Bring him to me, alive,” Magus ordered, “I expect no further failures from you Tyrannus.”

“Yes sir.”

* * *

That night, he had trouble sleeping. He briefly wondered if it was because he missed feeding, but dismissed it quickly, remembering he fed just after capturing the Princess. One thing he would admit was that instead of shunning him, Magus didn’t shame for his mysterious illness that came over him. Over night, his skin lost its warm colour, and a dependency on plasma developed.

Nonetheless, he went to his stock and drained another plasma pack in the hopes of a full stomach would send him to sleep.

It didn’t.

And so he followed Magus’s advice. He attempted to cleanse the doubts from his mind. Ebb had instructed his aunt to find Nico, someone who knew the truth. Someone who knew more than what everyone’s been told about Natasha Pitch’s murder.

Like any good Force user would know, meditation and introspection were the foundations of understanding the Force, and one’s connection to it. It manifests differently for everyone, some understand it as a pulse, some feel it as a second limb, Baz felt it as fire. It coursed through his veins, but it never burned, instead it warmed him, embraced him. 

Baz closed his eyes and reached out for the flame, a candle that never goes out. But it was fading from view, Baz reached for it, but it grew further and further from him. And now he couldn’t see anything, there was nothing but smoke, fog and it ate away at the flame, his resolve.

A voice called out to him, “Go to the light my little puff, Search your feelings. Find the truth.”

_Is that you, Mother?_

His feelings told him what they always did – ignore those feelings of doubt and power through. So he reached again, poweing through the smog, he tried to reach for the flame again, if he pushed through, he was sure to find it again. Instead his hand finds nothing but empty space. Instead his hands find the hilt of a lightsaber. Instantly, he knew it wasn’t his. The kybar crystal gave way to a brilliant blue hue.

_Is this the light you meant?_

He looked around for any else, tapping into his feelings, the doubts in his heart about his place in the galaxy, in the universe, in the Force. A dark figure materialised out of the smog, his blue eyes contrasting starkly against the darkness. Baz took a careful step forward, then another, and eventually breaking into a run, following the feelings in him to run to the light. Just as he could reach out and touch the figure, the blue eyes closed and disappeared.

Baz looked down, and saw a green lightsaber. Through him.

He bolted awake, drenched in sweat, immediately checking his torso, his chest felt damp against his hand and his breathing ragged.

_Search your feelings._

Baz got up and hurried to dress in his robes, ignoring the helmet. It was barely fused back together, the cracks now marked with a dark gold metal, most likely how the smiths managed to get it fixed so quickly. He knew where his feelings were telling to go.

Baz ignored the questioning looks from the watchmen in the docking bay, and took off in his custom TIE Fighter. Before firing up the engine, he turned off the tracker in his ship. This was his mission, and his mission alone.

 _Go to the light_.

Baz didn’t know where he was going, but his heart pointed him to the light, a brilliantly dull blue light.

He also knew only one man in the galaxy who wielded a green lightsaber, and Baz wouldn’t trust him, he hasn’t trusted him once for the past twenty years of his life.

_Find the truth._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because in this galaxy, our Baz gets to meet his mother!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	9. The Truth

[DAGOBAH, DAGOBAH SYSTEM]

**SIMON**

The Coven was helpful enough finding him an X-Wing he could borrow. They did question whether or not he had the skills to pilot one, but Simon’s confidence and little air show did eventually convince them he was fit to fly. He wondered how much of it was fear of property damage and how much of it was the fear of Penny finding out they let him on a starship without checking. No matter, all Simon really cared about was finding Nico.

Fiona’s drive was surprisingly simple, compared to the Death Star plans – no encryption, no passwords, just a set of co-ordinates. In fact, it was so simple that when Simon was almost certain Fiona sent him to a random planet. As his ship came out of Hyperspace, all he saw was a musky green planet. It didn’t help that when he started his descent, the clouds gave way to trees, and from that swamp lands. Had he given it a touch more thought, he might also have realised that all Fiona gave him was a planet, rather than, say, a specific location for Nico.

After sailing through the skies for a while, Simon just dropped down on what looked like solid ground, figuring this was about as good as place as any to get a started.

_Now…where to?_

Within moments of him stepping out of his X-Wing, he found himself hoisted up into the air by a trap. It wasn’t difficult to get himself out of it (laser sword and all) but it did surprise him. The chuckling that followed put him on edge. He was being watched, but he couldn’t see who it was, and Simon hated surprises – if he knew what he was, he knew what to _not_ think about. If the entity was unknown, then the question begs for an answer which he didn’t know. He switched his lightsaber off again, not quite trusting himself not to get impaled on it if another jump scare happened.

He made his way through the shrubbery, cutting away at any stubborn vines that wouldn’t move, always checking the ground he stood on for traps. The swamp air was uncomfortably humid, making the mild heat suffocating and thick in his lungs. It weighed him down and made his clothes cling to him. Simon thought he saw another spring trap and bent further down to examine it before something bounced off his head.

_A pebble?_

And soon more came, systematically and rapidly. It took him a bit longer than necessary to realise that this wasn’t actually any different to the training lasers or blaster beams – but he needed to keep his eyes open because walking with his eyes closed in a swamp was stupid, even by _his_ humble measure. He had to let the Force supersede one of his sense and trust in that it would be sufficient. As soon as he relaxed the furrow in his brow and loosened the grip he had on his lightsaber slightly, the pebbles came flying again. He let his body move on instinct, his eyes darting between the pebbles coming at him and on the ground.

The chuckling only became louder the better Simon, tuts and sighs of disappointment when he missed.

_At least he’s not being malicious_.

By the time the pebbles stopped, Simon was drenched in sweat. And someone was emerging from the trees, giving him a slight applause. He prayed it wasn’t someone that was looking for a fight because, so far, it seemed like someone was training him, testing him. He just hoped the final test wasn’t to actually engage in a fight with someone.

His fears evaporated when the figure came into view. He was the splitting image of Ebb, equally tall, a morass of earthy colours. He was, however, more rugged, his hair was even wilder and there was an unnatural pallor to him, unlike the warmth that lit up Ebb’s face. Simon also marvelled at the amount of robes he was wearing despite the damp heat of Dagobah.

“Well well, here we are,” he said, “Little Snowalker’s grown up so much.”

“Who are you?”

“I, am the one you’ve been looking for,” he said flashing a grin, several teeth missing.

“Nico?”

He waggled his eyebrows at him, which unsettled Simon slightly – the man in front of him was as if Ebb had come back from the dead…as a man. There was something artificial about him, something that made Simon feel he should’ve passed on, but never made it completely so he just stuck around.

_Why a bloody ghost would choose this planet of all places to haunt is beyond me_. _Then again, if you can’t feel the heat…could be quite fun_.

“You coming? I suppose you have questions?” he didn't wait for a reply before disappearing in to jungle again. Simon hurried behind him, but every time he tried to ask a question, Nico would interrupt him. Putting a finger to his lips, waving him off and at the end putting his fingers in his ears. So Simon just kept his mouth shut until they reached a clearing and what looked like a makeshift home tucked away under the roots of a large tree.

“Are you going to let me _ask_ anything?”

“Not yet Padawan,” he said, handing a cup of water to Simon, “We’re waiting for someone.”

“Who?”

In the distance, roughly where Simon had parked his own X-Wing, a TIE Fighter landed. Simon was immediately on edge, brandishing his lightsaber. He didn’t understand why Nico wasn’t more worried about this, but he wasn’t going to dwell on it. Nico was, for the lack of a better word, strange. In fact, this entire planet was strange.

And it got even stranger when Tyrannus emerged from the foliage.

_What the fuck did I sign up to?_

**DARTH TYRANNUS**

Of course the first thing he saw when he made it through the shrubbery was Snow was holding his lightsaber like an idiot. His form was terrible, his grip was too tight meaning he’ll probably end up swinging too hard and lose control. Baz almost wanted to correct everything he saw that was wrong (he didn’t even want to think about the problems he _couldn’t_ see), it wasn't his fault his training started recently, and then his mentor decided to join the Force without so much as a goodbye.

Almost.

But Baz wasn’t here for charity – he had to find out the truth, and he suspected that the man with Snow was who he was looking for. And from his grin, he was expecting Baz.

“Before you work yourself into an aneurysm, I’m not here for you.”

 _Lies_. _Well, mostly a lie_.

“I’m here for him,” pointing toward the man, “Nico.” Snow looked just as confused as before and Baz wondered if it would’ve better to not have explained himself. He’s quickly finding winding up Snow to be much more enjoyable that duelling with him.

“I knew you’d come,” Nico said and Baz raised an eyebrow toward him, “Ebb told me.”

“I thought she – ” Snow began to say, his words caught in his throat as he tried to make sense of the logistics of it all.

 _I forget the way things work with the Force isn’t that intuitive to most of the galaxy. Even Force users, evidently_.

“No, she is gone,” Nico said, “But she did everything she could to reach me. The Force may have abandoned me, but that wouldn’t stop her.” There was a melancholy to him, Baz knew he’s had a troubled upbringing, but he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to wake up one day to have his connection to the Force severed. It’d be like if someone snuffed out that candle that burned inside him. It’d be like ripping out his soul – and judging how Nico looked, he knew better than anyone what that felt like.

Snow was still reeling by his arrival and lack of animosity, so it would fall to Baz to get to the bottom of this, “She said you know the truth,” he was attempting to mask his curiosity with impatience, “What is it?”

“You sure you’re prepared for that boy?” Nico said, “The truth isn’t kind to many.”

“Neither has my life.”

Nico turned to look at Snow, ushering him to switch off his lightsaber, “The truth is the Jedi Council didn’t murder your mother.”

Baz had to laugh. Why he thought following that woman’s advice would calm the waters that was his inner conflict would lead him to the truth was beyond him. Naivety? A lapse in judgment? Of course they would try to blame the fall of the Old Republic, Order 66 and Magus’s rise to power on anyone but themselves.

“You don’t look convinced,” Nico said.

“You’ve given me no reason to actually believe you.”

“You think you’re the first one of Magus’s projects?” Nico said, “You were but a last resort.”

“I don’t get it,” Snow suddenly chimed in, “There were plenty of Force users before…how did _he_ become the last resort?”

“After Ebb took off I couldn’t handle it,” he said, “She never agreed with me standing with Magus, but I never thought she’d leave. Once I found out Ebb left, I gave up. I abandoned the Force, my connection to it lost forever.”

“And what does this have to do with the truth? About my mother’s murder.”

“You already know the answer to that boy,” Nico said, “The blade that killed your mother was a green lightsaber. And its wielder still walks, with you, actually.” Baz knew it was the truth, but it _couldn’t_ be the truth. The single purpose he’s been living for, the single thing driving him to stand by Magus despite his horrific deeds was for his mother.

The last twenty years couldn’t have been a lie.

He felt his knees going weak, his world spinning, but he set his jaw in place, his fist clenched, he couldn’t lash out, not now. He had talked big game about dealing with the truth, even if he didn’t like it, his pride was on the line. Also, how trustworthy was this man’s word? Magus has never mentioned training anyone before Baz, and even so, could this be an elaborate lie to bring down the Sith Lords?

Confusion didn’t sit well with Baz, it never did.

“But why would he kill her and then take care of his son?” Snow asked, “Surely…he’d just…off the lot of them, no offense.” Baz just glared at the bumbling fool.

“Without a successor, without a protégé, he needed to find fresh blood. With me gone, I had assumed he’d wait for his newborn. Lucy was expecting, but when Natasha helped her flee…well.”

“Who’s Lucy?” Baz asked.

“She…” he glanced over at Snow, narrowing his eyes then back to Baz, “She was the love of his life. She left him because…well, you all know how he turned out.”

“And that’s why –”

“And that’s why he chose the one dearest to the person who took Lucy away from him to turn to the Dark Side. Corrupting the Pitch line that’s always been pure, untouchable and infallible.”

Neither him nor Snow knew what to say. Then again, for Snow, Magus was just a figurehead, a symbol of the tyrannical and oppressive Empire. Baz had to contend with being treated as a pawn in a pointless war just because his mother loved him. One man’s insatiable need to bring down the Light Side stole from Baz his family, his past and future.

Suddenly he found a lightsaber to his throat, “This is a plot isn’t it?”

_Oh for crying out loud, does the Dark Side not deserve even a moment of quiet introspection around here? And they’re meant to be the fucking good guys._

“Excuse me?”

“A plot,” Snow said more confidently, “So we’d sympathise with you, forgive you, because you want to destroy us from the inside.”

“Are you always this paranoid or are you just deranged because you hit your head or something?”

“Well, you’ve not tried to kill me since you arrived, and we both know how hard you tried to last time.”

And because Baz had little self-control, and he was dealing with a lot, he was going to use Snow as an excuse to work out some of that aggression, no matter how misguided it was. So he jumped back, grabbing for his own lightsaber and immediately meeting Snow in the middle.

He had no intention of hurting Snow, not permanently anyway, but he had brought Baz’s world crashing down, his intervention in this galactic mess lead him down a hole he couldn't climb out from, or ignore. So yes, he was angry, not at Snow, but at the situation they found themselves in.

“You. Bloody. Moron,” he sneered as he made messy swipes at Snow, his composure from before slowly coming undone, “You with your wide-eyed optimism.” He knew he was incoherent, but this was Snow he was talking to, and it’s not like he had any time to actually reply, Baz was a force, “You…ugh!” And he swerved around to carve down a tree, bringing all his fury with him.

“The truth will always be the truth. No matter what happens,” Nico said.

“I rather I didn’t know.”

 _Lies_.

“Is that true?” Snow said, panting.

_No._

“Yes.”

“Then why’d you bother coming anyway? The truth isn’t some convenient thing that…that comes and goes, y’know?”

“I came because I needed to.”

And with that Baz stormed off. His life may have been lie, but his goal didn’t change – to avenge his mother. The only thing that had changed was the object of his revenge.

 _I’m too far gone to be saved anyway. I might as well see this through_.

* * *

He was just climbing into his TIE Fighter when he heard someone come up behind him. He turned around expecting a ruddy Snow, firing more accusations towards him, instead he found Nico.

“She doesn’t blame you, you know?”

“Ebb?”

“Your mother.”

“And you know that how?”

“You were beyond her reach, I was the only she knew that was left.”

Baz didn’t know what to believe anymore, but he _wanted_ to believe what Nico said, that his mother didn’t think he was a monster. He looked like one already, he didn’t need his mother looking inward and thinking the same as well.

“Did you kill her?”

He looked up at Nico, surely Ebb would’ve told him if he had, unless the Jedi were all that self-sacrificing that she’d keep that a secret even in death with the hopes that Baz would be saved, somehow.

“No, I didn’t,” he said, leaning back on his TIE Fighter, he just wanted things to stop for a bit, he’s powered through his entire life, for once he wanted to just rest, “She joined the Force before I got to her.”

“Would you have killed her?” Nico asked. If he had done so angrily, questioningly Baz would know how to react, but there was no judgment in his voice. As if he had no judgment left to pass onto others, as if Baz warranted nothing but pity now.

“Yes.” He wasn’t sure if he would have, he just expected a Jedi of her skill and power would be able to avoid anything Baz threw at her.

“You’re lying boy,” he said with a chuckle, “Somewhere underneath all you are…there’s Light left in you.”

“Is there?” Magus had only ever called him weak, his connection to the Dark Side not as strong as it could be. He never thought it was because there was a sliver of Light left in him, not until Ebb told him so.

“You let this one go, didn’t you?” Nico said, pointing back toward Snow who was still struggling against the terrain, “And with that, I leave you two be. Please don’t come back, I’ve had enough of this stupid war.”

Snow looked confused (which Baz thinks was his perpetual state) as Nico disappeared into the jungle again. And now they were alone, staring at each other. Baz didn’t know why he was still lingering, he could just climb into his TIE Fighter and go settle the score with Magus once and for all, but something about Snow made him want to stay. And it wasn’t the Force telling him.

“You feeling better?” he asked.

Baz’s just cocked an eyebrow at him, because since when did Snow care about his wellbeing? 

“I…I didn’t think you were actually plotting anything,” he said quietly, picking at his linen tunic, now covered in swamp, dirt and sweat. There was a depraved part of Baz that found this view oddly attractive. Evidently, Snow’s freckles extended to his chest as well.

 _Not even the top ten things wrong with me right now_.

“Then why the fight? You know better than to pick a fight with me,” he said, “Or … do you know better?”

“I just,” Snow said, struggling to find his words, but Baz waited, because honestly, he was interested to see where this was heading, “Look, you looked like you were about to implode and grind your jaw down. I figured you’d want to blow off some steam.”

_Was he dropped on the head as a child or is the place between his ears just a sandbag? Bloody sand dwellers._

“So you started a fight?” Baz was baffled, because _nothing_ about Simon Snowalker made _any_ sense, “I could have fucking killed you.”

“I doubt Nico would’ve let that happen,” he said with a small grin, “Probably the Force or something.”

“That's not how the Force works!”

“So you’re telling me the Force isn’t just some convenient thing that happens to happen?” he said crossing his arms.

 _As if he thinks he’s making a point_.

“Oh what do you know about the Force?” Baz said.

“I know it enough to think it’s awfully convenient.”

“It was my mother,” Baz said, why he was telling Snow this, he didn’t know, “She told me to search my feelings and find the truth.” His mother could tell him that, but not that she didn’t think he was a monster. Maybe the Force _wasn’t_ that convenient.

“You said you’d rather not know the truth. You don’t believe that, right?”

“I’d rather not believe that I’ve been surviving and serving my mother’s murder for my entire life. But the truth is inconvenient. But it is what it is.” Baz rarely admitted defeat, but how could he not surrender to something like this, resign himself that all this time he thought he was carving his own path, but it turns out he was just a fraud.

A beat passes between them and that's when Snow asked said three simple words, “Come with me.”

Three simple words and it stunned Baz, he barely managed to say “What?”

“To the Coven. Join us.”

“And why would I do that?”

“You want to avenge your mother. We want Magus gone and peace restored. It’s basically the same goal.”

If only it were as simple as Snow thought, if only all it took was for someone to ask Baz to forget everything he’s learnt and believed in all his life and just follow them. If only he _could_. _“_ So what? I just walk into wherever the Coven base is, who need I remind you, wants me _dead_ , and expect everyone to just accept it?”

Snow was about to say something but then stopped, “I mean, when you put it like that…” Baz didn't know if he wanted Snow to keep fighting him, to convince him, to break down his walls for him, “Still, what’s the worst that can happen? As if they can kill _you_?”

“Look Snow, I don’t need help with my revenge.”

“I’m not offering help. I’m offering a truce.”

“Why?”

“Because everyone deserves a chance. Farm boys,” Snow pointed at himself with a sheepish smile, “and Sith Lords.”

“I’m not a Sith Lord. Not yet, officialy.’

“Then there’s hope.”

“For what?”

“That our truce won’t be temporary,” Snow said, sticking his hand out

Just like that, Snow barrelled his way through his walls. They weren’t down, but there were cracks, and Baz didn’t want to fix them. And he took Snow’s hand.

It was like time stopped, like the universe slotted itself into place, a cog that finally had its course corrected. Baz felt that fire inside him roar, the Force was telling him this was right. Baz dropped Snow’s hand as soon as he could.

_He can’t know the most formidable newcomer on the scene is a mess of a man._

Snow was giddy, until he turned around and saw his X-Wing, or rather, half of his X-Wing sinking into the swamp. He looked toward Baz for help.

“My TIE Fighter sits only one,” Baz said quickly. And Snow pouted, _actually_ pouted, running his hand through his curls, most stuck to his forehead from their earlier fight. And because Snow offered him a truce, Baz took a step forward toward manifesting that truce into being.

“Hold your hand out,” he said and Snow looked at him dubiously but followed suit, “Not toward me you idiot.” He pointed at the X-Wing and it dawned on Snow what Baz was suggesting.

_At least the Coven won’t be doomed now if I’m there to help this disaster._

“Now what?”

“Focus on the X-Wing,” Baz said, his arms folded, “Feel the Force, channel that the into your thoughts, into pulling it out.”

“About that…how do … how do I feel for the Force?”

Unfolding his arms, he held onto Snow’s arm, straightening it, and started tapping to the beat of his pulse, “Light a match inside your heart, then blow on the tinder."

He watched Snow close his eyes, keeping count of his pulse, to help Snow track a rhythm, he used the time to study Snow’s face. All he ever saw his dreams were blue eyes, and a blurry vision of freckles and tawny skin. Now that the object of his dreams was literally in front of him, he could see why the Force gave him his vision. Because that was exactly what Snow was, blue eyes, a galaxy of stars mapped across his face, neck, arms and body.

What felt strange about this was that he could _feel_ Snow drawing on the Force, it was hot, but unlike the warm comforting blaze that was Baz, his was bright, strong and almost overwhelming in its raw power.

When Snow opened his eyes, he was beaming at Baz – his X-Wing was free from the swamp, but still covered in it.

“I did it.”

“You did.”

“Thank you.”

“I just don't want you cramping up my ship.”

“Tosser.”

But Snow was still smiling as he climbed into his X-Wing, rattling off the co-ordinates of where they were due to fly to.

He was done with the Empire, with their delusions of grandeur, their political ambitions. He will raze the Empire if it meant taking down Magus. And he’ll leverage the help of the Coven that Snow kindly offered.

And thus ended the short reign of terror of Darth Tyrannus. There was only Baz now. And it was Baz that was following Snow off Dagobah and into Hyperspace.

 _I have a bad feeling about this_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	10. WAT-4

[WAT-4, WAT SYSTEM]

**BAZ**

It would appear that Snow, in his brilliance and planning, forgot to let the Coven know that he was joining him on his trip back. It may have slipped his mind that his very custom TIE Fighter was not only distinct but also very obviously an Imperial vessel. The moment he entered into WAT-4’s airspace, alarms sounded and anti-aircraft canons were fired. Baz didn’t know if he should feel terrified by the fact they were concentrating all their fire power on him, or he should feel proud that he managed to avoid all of it and still taxi behind Snow on the landing strip.

Once he got out of his ship though, it was another story. The Coven was immediately onto him though he did wonder if his arrival warranted the entire base to come out to welcome him with their blasters.

“Wait! He’s with me. Wait.” Baz stayed silent, arms folded, whilst Snow tripped over himself to get them all to lower their blasters and doing his best to de-escalate the situation. And as ham-fisted as it was, one clumsy explanation from Snow was better than anything he could say. “Let’s just all calm down, yeah? I promise he’s not up to something, and I’m not possessed.”

“Simon!” The troops parted and both of the Bunce women appeared. The General was less than amused, whereas the Princess just looked at Snow with exasperation, “Simon...what is… _this_?”

“He’s with me. With us!” Simon said quietly, and Baz chuckled ever so slightly because of Snow sounded like a child who just got caught breaking into the candy jar.

“That…that doesn't explain _anything_ ,” the Princess said, eyeing Baz wearily, “You just lead a literal Sith Lord to our _secret_ base.”

“I know, I know. But…I trust him. He’s been – ” Snow stopped before he got carried away, he turned to Baz and then back to the Princess, “Look just, the Force. Told me. To trust him.” Both women gawked at him, and Baz was genuinely impressed that Snow was so ready to just throw out the Force as the catch-all explanation for _everything_.

Growing tired of this stand off, Baz reached for his lightsaber and he heard everyone tense. He rolled his eyes and unhooked the hilt from his belt. “Snow!” Baz barely gave him time to turn around before tossing the lightsaber to him. “General, perhaps we can discuss this further, in private?”

He was trying his best to be sincere, but even that invitation came out slightly threatening and arrogant, but if the General thought the same, she didn’t say because she just nodded at Baz and gestured for him to follow.

* * *

**SIMON**

In his mind, it was simple. Tyrannus wanted to avenge his mother. They wanted to get rid of Magus, and one fully-fledged Force user was better than…whatever he brought to the table. Also, whatever he’s gone through, is going through and will be going through…well, none of it sounded easy. Simon may have had a simple life, but there was charm to simplicity. He had his grandmother, his friends on Tatooine, and Ebb. Tyrannus didn’t seem to have anyone, and so Simon reached out. And he seemed pleasant enough after Simon gave him something to hit for a while – not his brightest moment, but now they have agreed to a truce, so he’ll consider that an unqualified success.

He knew he was doing the right thing, he just hoped everyone else agreed with him.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t have you executed right now,” General Bunce said once she cleared out the room (it didn’t stop people crowding around any doorway or window to witness this historic moment.)

Simon tried to speak up but Penny held him back, shaking her head gently and then her eyes shifting to Baz who was standing with his back straight, hands held behind him. It was submitting yet defiant and then Simon understood why he _couldn’t_ say anything – it had to come from _him_.

“Our goals align,” Tyrannus said, “We want the same things.”

“Do we?”

“We both want Magus gone.”

“You’re going to have to explain that,” General Bunce said, “You can’t expect me to take your word alone.”

Tyrannus looked conflicted. Simon’s been seen as a simple-minded sort of guy his entire life, and part of that was his own doing because the less people expected from him to be some great genius, the easier it was to just get things done. He didn’t owe explanations or reasoning, and most of the time it was just faster to do it. Tyrannus had a different set of expectations – the galaxy expected Magus’s protégé to be sharp, ruthlessly intelligent and perceiving. To admit that he’s been played like a fiddle his entire life and not being any the wiser must be difficult.

“It was a lie,” Simon said quietly, “Tell her.” It wasn’t his place to say anything, but opening up to people didn’t look like one of the things the Dark Side trained their people with.

“Snow is right, it was a lie, all of it,” he said apprehensively, “It wasn’t the Jedi Council that killed my mother.”

General Bunce was shocked, as did all the people watching them. The catalyst for the rise of the Empire was on the basis that the Jedi had gone rogue – even Simon knew that bit of the official narrative.

“Magus murdered my mother, then assumed control of the Senate, then made Order 66,” Baz continued on with clinical detachment, “I was but collateral damage. A final revenge against the Light Side.”

General Bunce paced around, digesting the information from Tyrannus – no doubt trying to figure out whether or not what he said was true, and indeed, even if it were, could she welcome him into their fold. Simon wasn’t sure how many times they’ve come to blows, but he did know Tyrannus only really started taking part in the Empire’s activities with capturing Penny.

“You have a lot of blood on your hands Tyrannus,” General Bunce said, “Even if I could excuse how you came to be, your involvement with the Battle of Scarif, Premal. – ”

“I didn’t kill your son.”

Penny stepped up toward him, even General Bunce was taken aback, “Premal’s alive?”

“Last I left him? Yes,” he said, “Your capture was the mission. Wasting time dealing with your brother was frankly of no interest to me.”

_You could try to sound less like a villain._

If there ever was a moment that General Bunce looked torn between being the leader of the Coven and being a mother, this would be it. On the one hand, much like Penny, she must overjoyed at the prospect her brother still being alive, just lost somewhere in space. On the other hand, she had to focus on the Rebellion, and the very present issue that Tyrannus presented. Simon learned when he was a kid that keeping score often lead nowhere. Favours owed, personal debts, keeping track of all that just made an endless cycle. Someone had to take the first step to break that cycle, and as it seemed now, neither party knew _how_ to break it. Thankfully, he’s always a bit shit at maths.

“General…if he wanted to crush us…he could’ve. The moment he landed,” Simon said, both of them looked at him with their eyebrows raised. “He knew where the base was – I told him before we left Dagobah. He could’ve sent word to the Death Star and all _this_ , gone. But he didn’t.”

“Simon, I appreciate that you…trust him,” General Bunce said carefully, “But, it’s not that simple.”

“I turned off the tracker on my ship before I left for Dagobah,” he said, “They don’t know where I am.”

“See?” Simon said, “He didn’t need to come with me. He could’ve said no when I asked, but he didn’t.”

“Why did you say yes?” Penny asked, “You could’ve taken Magus on – you don't seem like a team player, no offense.”

“None taken,” he smirked at her comment, then he looked at Simon before forcing down a grin, “The Force. It spoke to me, my mother spoke to me. To find out the truth. And the truth lead me here.”

_That’s not how the Force wor – oh. You sneaky bastard_. _Told you it’s bloody convenient_.

He was avoiding looking at Simon, because they both knew exactly what he was doing – he had called Simon out on it just before. But that singular explanation seemed sufficient to convince General Bunce, so Simon wasn’t going to say anything. It seemed like a point of privilege but there was also a pact between them, to not reveal the secrets of the Force, or that it was, at best a vague thing no one really understood.

“Consider this a temporary arrangement,” General Bunce said, “Until we can trust you, we would kindly ask your lightsaber to be kept with us.”

“Good thing I’ve always had better aim than the Stormtroopers,” he said with a smirk.

Penny took his lightsaber out of Simon’s hands, “Welcome to the Coven Tyrannus.”

“It’s Baz.”

* * *

After Penny handed over Baz’s lightsaber to Agatha for safekeeping, she ushered Baz to the medic bay for examination. Though he looked like he wanted to refuse, he complied anyway and walked toward the medic bay. The crowd that had gathered mostly moved out the way, but some of the Rebels did spit at Baz and jeered at him. But he kept his head held high, arms tucked behind him, not deigning anyone with so much as a look.

Simon was sitting outside the medic bay, waiting for Baz. It didn’t take long for the reports to come in, and Penny looked at Simon worriedly. “What’s wrong Penny?”

“It’s about Ty…Baz. His medical reports are…troubling.”

His brows furrowed together, what could be wrong with him? He was waify, sure, but with the way he fought and probably trained, Simon had little doubt that underneath his layers (and layers) of robes, was a man in peak physical health.

“It’s his blood. There’s a parasite, or some kind of mutation,” she said, “We don't know what it is, but it feeds on his plasma, which is why these figures are so low.” Penny was pointing at a bunch of numbers on the report that all blurred together.

“And this all means?”

“Baz told the doctors he needs to consume plasma every two or three days. He used to have plasma packs, but we’re not sure how we’re going to manage that here.”

“You’re saying he needs to drink blood to survive? Aren’t vampires a myth?”

“Who knows, but either way, we’ll look into this and see if we can reverse it. Until then, we…or him, will need to find some means of surviving without the plasma packs.”

“Don’t you guys have butchers or something around here? You must eat,” Simon said, “Just…I don’t know, give the blood from the animals.” Penny was amused by his suggestion, “Does it sound that stupid?”

“No. Not at all. It was just…very inspired, that’s all,” she said. Simon didn’t know if she was teasing him or if he should feel insulted by it. “He said that he’s had since he was a child, it developed overnight. But this isn’t a disease, it seems intentional.”

“Do you think Magus did it?”

“Most likely. If Baz was meant to be a tool for revenge against the Jedi, I wouldn’t put it past him,” Penny said, “Say, did you find out _why_ Magus sought out Natasha Pitch specifically? She was powerful sure, but it seemed more personal than Baz made it out to be.”

“Nico just said it had something to do with some woman called Lucy, and Natasha helped her escape or something.”

“Lucy?”

“Yep. Just Lucy. No last name, nothing. Just Lucy.”

Penny hummed quietly, brewing her own thoughts on the matter. Then Fiona came along, with her, another person. A girl, with jet black hair and an intensity that mirrored Baz’s. “Any idea how long they’d be?”

“Any minute now,” Penny said, “Fiona, I want to speak to you later. About Baz. I think you’d want to hear this.

**BAZ**

He had to admit that doctors, regardless of which side they were one, were always professional and executed their tasks with severe detachment – just like how Baz liked it. When the blood work came through, and with that the Princess being rushed in, he knew he had to tell them – it wasn’t something he was afraid to share, just his condition made him seem even _less_ human than the Coven probably already thought of him.

Nonetheless, she reacted pretty well to it and then stepped out, giving him time to get dressed again. He may be part of the Coven now, but he’d rather be caught dead than in their mismatched and thrown together uniform of safari vests and earthy browns and greys.

Stepping out from the bay he saw Fiona doing her best attempt to _not_ look happy about seeing him, that didn’t surprise him. The girl next to Fiona made his heart tighten. He’d recognise that face anywhere – sure, the years have rounded out her features, the sharp features of the Grimm line evident on her face.

Normal people would run to their long lost sibling and hug them like no tomorrow. But they were not normal, instead, Fiona just draped an arm around him and simply said, “I knew you’d come around kid,” smiling at him – somewhere in between proud and relief. “May I introduce you to your sister?”

“Mordelia,” he said.

“Baz.”

This was awkward. Neither of them actually knew each other. Baz was gone before she was even born. He’s not sure how much she knew about him, but the last he saw of her was a hologram that Fiona brought with her that one time she found him– telling him his father had remarried, and he was now an older brother.

It seemed that everyone else agreed because it was the Princess that broke the silence, “How about a little tour? Not that your presence hasn’t been spread to literally everyone but…I think them seeing you in the flesh might help dispel some of that…mystery.”

“You mean that I’m not evil incarnate?”

“No, no. You could still be evil,” she said with a grin, “Just now they know what evil looks like.”

“Lead on then.”

* * *

This time around, there was less spitting, but just as much discussion as Baz followed behind the Princess and Simon around WAT-4. Everyone kept quiet, most likely because of the people he was with. But if he thought being _liked_ was a priority for him at all, well, these Rebels were rudely mistaken. Though Baz he was surprised by how the resourceful the Coven was. Even with the Empire’s resources, it’s no wonder they’ve not been able to defeat the Coven – where they lacked in funding, they made up for it with adaptability and quick thinking. Then again, with leadership as intelligent as the Bunce family, it wasn’t that much of a stretch for the Coven to have done as well as they have.

It seemed that the Princess paid little to no mind to her mother’s instruction that Baz’s position here was temporary, and precarious, because she had no problem showing him almost everything they had to offer.

“Not that I don’t appreciate this, Your Highness,” he said, “But, are you sure you want to show me all of this?” She looked at him slightly confused, “What if I run back to the Death Star tonight and give away all your secrets?”

“Your ship is being combed right now by our tech team, and all the guards and droids have a ‘shoot to kill’ order if you so much as step out of line,” she said calmly. Snow looked horrified and Fiona looked bemused. “I’m joking Simon. We’re not offing Baz the second we could.”

“How benevolent of you,” he said.

“If you are here to help us, we can’t second guess your every move. It’s inefficient, so I won’t be doing it, all of them? They might take more convincing,” she explained.

“And what convinced you?”

“Simon trusts you, and so far…he’s not given me reason not believe in his judgment.” Snow blushed making the tips of ears turning pink and that ruddy complexion he had more prominent. The Princess’s warm smile faded when they reached a field, just as some people removed a plaque that read ‘Premal Bunce’.

_It’s a cemetery._

“May I?” Mordelia asked, “I’ve not had a chance since they put it up.”

“Of course,” Penny said, “We’ll wait out here.”

Baz followed Mordelia into the cemetery, wondering who she was paying a visit to – as far as he knew, she didn’t know anyone, but apparently he was wrong. She stopped at a set of graves, designated as crew of Grimm One. The crew that got the Death Star schematics out of Scarif and into the hands of the Coven, before Baz caught up with the Princess. Hologram faces projected above the plaques. He didn't know when, but he felt a tear roll down his face when he saw Dev’s face. He had memories of them playing together back in Hampshiri, before everything happened. Magus kept his whereabouts under wraps, even Baz had no clue which labour camp he was in. The years haven’t been kind, but Dev wore it well, he looked confident, self-assured – a survivor. Next to Dev, was a man named Niall. No last name, no birth year, nothing. Just a name.

Mordelia was sniffling, but she must’ve seen Baz studying the grave, “I heard Niall was with him until the end.”

“Who is he?”

Mordelia looked wistfully at the two headstones, “Someone he saved, someone he wanted to share a better future with.”

“So what? They go on a suicide mission together?”

“They had hope Baz,” Mordelia said, running her fingers over the other graves, “Dev said rebellions are built on hope. And I’m starting to believe him.”

He stole a glance toward the entryway and saw Snow chatting animatedly with Fiona and Penny. “Hope, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are interested in the companion/prequel fic (DeNiall's story) the link is [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198572/chapters/63756241)
> 
> Sorry this is going up at a weird time but I have plans basically all weekend so I might not get to upload!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	11. The Force

[WAT-4, WAT SYSTEM]

**SIMON**

The next day, Simon’s noticed Baz has changed out of his Sith Robes, or at least he thought he did, because even without the cape, he was still dressed in all black and in no way less imposing.

“Do you _like_ dressing like the villain?” he asked.

“Do you like dressing like a farm boy?”

“I am a farm boy.”

“I am a villain.” Simon was going to correct him, but then he saw the faintest smile on Baz’s face and he just rolled his eyes. “Someone has to balance out the mess that is the Light Side.”

“Because the Dark Side is so orderly?”

Baz just raised an eyebrow at him and gestured around him, “I think that’s a given.” Simon laughed it off, because being able to joke about it meant they were moving forward. It wasn’t taboo to bring up the Empire, the Dark Side and Baz’s _former_ ties with them. There were still plenty of things that required them to think about, to come to terms with, but Simon thought that if Baz could start making fun of it, he’s at least alright with the idea of putting it behind him.

**BAZ**

Honestly, it was endearing how Snow looked at him when said he was the villain. Baz was expecting him to launch into a sermon about how Baz wasn’t the villain, and he’s changed and all that. Frankly, he didn’t mind being considered a villain, he had little care for what others thought of him, let alone the people that would come after. He barely knew where _he_ stood on the great scale that was Light and Dark, so thinking about explaining his thoughts on the matter to others seemed troublesome at best.

And the idea of explaining intricate details of how the Force felt to him to Snow seemed almost unbearable. Though Snow was sincere with his efforts to catch up to what this all meant, Baz had a sneaking suspicion that Snow lacked the introspection and understanding of his own thoughts most of the time to truly appreciate anything Baz had to say.

What he wasn’t bothered to communicate with words, he’ll communicate with action. And it seemed Snow at least understood what he was doing. He was willing to talk openly about his role in the narrative that was the fight for the galaxy, willing to admit he was, for a long time, on the other side of these ‘heroes’, and there was something funny about it.

Snow wasn’t a man of many words, and Baz was a man of too many words. But sometimes, all it takes is a well-timed grin and silent acknowledgement to get your message across.

* * *

**SIMON**

He was called away to a meeting that morning. Why? His guess was as good anyone else’s. Simon knew he couldn’t contribute much, not when there were so many smarter people around who have been doing this Rebellion thing for so much longer. He did a quick headcount, and he noted that Baz was specifically excluded. He wanted to make a point, but when he thought about it for more than a minute, it’s barely been a day since Baz’s arrival. While he’s not done anything to make them immediately distrust them, he’s also done nothing to warrant any more trust than what Penny offered him already.

Before he knew it, the meeting was adjourned, and Simon could not for the life of him remember what it was about, all that stuck out was Penny frowning next to her father the entire time. As everyone filed out, all looking equally disappointed, he approach Penny, “What’s wrong Pen?”

She let out a soft laugh, “Were you not listening, like, at all?” Simon just cringed and shook his head, feeling like schoolboy who’s been called out in front of the class (a class of fighters, engineers, pilots, spies…like any average class). “It’s the Death Star plans – we thought we’d be able to decrypt it now.”

“So we have the plans, but we don’t actually have them?”

“Unless we can actually get to the specific blueprints of the various parts of the Death Star, there’s not much we can do.” Simon wanted to help, but he was so far out of his depth that he’s sure anything he could say, they’ll have thought of. “In any case, whilst we toast our brains over this, I have an idea. Something for _you_ to do.”

The gleam in her eyes signalled trouble, and Simon was morbidly curious, “Go on?”

“I initially went to find Ebb because, well, Jedis are powerful and mystical, but we don’t have her anymore. But we do have you…and Baz. So I was thinking, maybe you two can train together.”

“Isn’t he on the very, very, furthest end of the spectrum that is Light and Dark? You want me to learn from _him_?” Simon said incredulously. He really didn’t want to learn about whatever blood sacrifice rituals (he’s not sure they do them, but he’s pretty sure he does them). That and Force Choking was made him queasy.

“I’m sure Baz could manage some fighting lessons and simple things to do with the Force without asking a recruit to be strung up and have their blood let,” Penny said, patting his back and pushing him out the room.

“They _actually_ do blood sacrifices?”

“Interesting question,” Penny said with a smirk, “That’s for me to know and you to go find out from Baz.”

* * *

**BAZ**

The blue and white droid – he thinks she’s called Agatha – found him in the cemetery. He was looking at Dev’s grave again. Life hasn’t been fair to them, any of them. Where he was kept away, growing up surrounded by his own solitude and Magus’s crazed schemes, Dev grew up without a home, without so much as anyone to be in his corner. At least his father knew he was safe, Uncle Nelson probably didn’t know where Dev was most of the time. But both had hope, both made choices for the greater good of the galaxy. Baz could have probably sat there all day, having imaginary conversations with Dev, his uncle, even his mother, about the greater good, questioning if he was still making mistakes now, or was he moving in the right direction.

But there was little time for quiet, not with the Coven anyway. When Agatha gave him a gentle tap, he saw she was holding his lightsaber and a collar. He raised an eyebrow at her and wondered if his probation with the Coven had already ended.

“Her Highness requested that you help train Simon,” she said, “And with that, she figured you needed this,” before Baz could reach for his lightsaber, Agatha put forward her other hand, “This, is an insurance policy.”

_Guess my probation isn’t over yet._

“And what is this supposed to do?”

“It’s a kill switch, it won’t kill you,” she said, “but it should shock you enough to incapacitate you. In case you try anything funny.” Truthfully speaking, if Baz wanted to get his lightsaber back, a droid like her won’t be much of a challenge, but he appreciated the quiet ruthlessness of the Coven, despite their whole ‘happy family’ spiel.

He dipped his head and allowed Agatha to put the collar on him, “If you so much as hurt Simon, I won’t hesitate to up the power on this thing and fry you.”

“That’s a bit hostile for a Protocol and Etiquette droid, isn’t it?”

“It is. I chose to override the programming,” she said fastening the collar around his neck, “Simon’s done more than he’s needed. He’s also risen to the occasion of being the last Jedi in the galaxy.”

“You care about him,” he said, taking the lightsaber from her, “I understand.” He looked back to the doorway of the cemetery and saw the Princess and Snow looking at them. She was looking at Snow somewhat worriedly, and Snow looked agitated for some reason. If Baz was trying to get Snow to tap into the darker parts of himself, he’d probably do something ludicrous like hold Agatha’s hand, but he wasn’t. He suspected the Princess just wanted someone to help Snow grasp the basics of being a Padawan and somehow pass him off as a Jedi. That meant patience, calm and studying Snow’s every move more than he already did.

 _This should be a fun day_.

**SIMON**

He didn’t know what to make of what he saw in the cemetery. Penny had something about a collar and his lightsaber, but just something about Baz and Agatha standing so close to each other made him odd. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Baz, or indeed, Agatha, but just seeing them together rattled him and he had no idea why. Much like a lot of things over the last couple of days, he figured it best to ignore it for now and just focus on the task at hand. If Baz’s cocky smirk was anything to go by, then this training Penny was making him do was going to require his undivided attention.

“Anyway, you boys have fun, I’m going back to the lab to help decrypt the Death Star plans. Nelson was one paranoid man,” she said.

“What’s the matter with the plans, Princess?”

“All the files are encrypted, and without the key, it’s making cracking and making sense of the plans very time consuming.”

“Try Stardust.”

“Why?”

“It’s what Uncle Nelson used to call Dev.”

“And Dev is the key…Baz you are brilliant. Thank you!” and she ran off with Agatha.

Baz looked on as they disappeared into the distance, “Shall we begin then?”

 _If we must_.

* * *

The first thing Baz went for was to correct his posture and his grip on his lightsaber. Apparently he got even _that_ wrong. “It should feel like an extension of you, so don’t hold it like you’re afraid to drop it. Be loose, be comfortable with it.” He then demonstrated with his own, only firing up the blade of it, and not the hilt. Twirling his lightsaber, drawing circles in the air, the hum from the lightsaber dulled by the rapid speed at which he was swinging it.

 _He’s really stripping back isn’t he_.

Simon wiggled his fingers over the hilt, and tried to get comfortable with the grip and tried to twirl it as Baz did but he almost took out his feet when he dropped his lightsaber.

“I’d advise against turning it on until you can actually hold the damn thing,” Baz said, which of course meant Simon insisted on keeping his lightsaber fired up, even at the risk of his own limbs. “If you end up needing a robotic arm because you sliced yours off, you can tell them that. So I don’t get blown up.”

“Is that what Agatha was doing with you just now?”

“You jealous Snow?”

“No, why would I be?” he replied almost too quickly. Instead of letting Baz go on, Simon just continued with his twirling, and as time went on, he felt more confident in his grip, and started to hold less tightly on the hilt. The more he thought of the lightsaber as a part of him, not just a weapon, the easier it became to control it. Of course, no matter how well Simon thought he did, Baz just kept up his usual stony-faced expression.

_I got one smile earlier today so that might have been his daily limit._

And that’s what they did for most of the day, exercises with their lightsabers, Baz doing his best to make Simon’s gait _look_ like that of a Jedi – whether he felt like one apparently didn’t matter. He even got someone to fetch Ebb’s little training ball and ran drills with Simon, coaching him on reflexes, on being more aware with his connection to the Force.

“It isn’t something that comes and goes. Remembering that feeling when you pulled out the X-Wing?” Simon tried to remember, but mostly it was thoughts of Baz’s fingers on his pulse, and then a rush of _something_ , then his X-Wing appeared. “Judging your face you don’t remember do you?”

“Things just…happen, most of the time.”

“Of course they do,” Baz said as he brushed his hair out of his face, “It’s something you draw from, but it’s constantly there, that undercurrent, that pulse in you.”

“Like a match inside my heart?”

“Precisely.”

“You’re not going to make me choke anyone, right?” he asked worriedly.

Baz narrowed his eyes at him, and he felt stupid for asking, “Did you _want_ to learn how to do that?”

“Nope. Zero interest. Seeing you do it was terrifying enough,” Simon gulped harder, took in a deeper breath for dramatic effect.

“I didn’t want to teach that anyway,” Baz mumbled, “But what you should know is basic ways of using the Force. Not everything will be as heavy as the X-Wing. With the amount of jumping around that a Jedi fight usually entails, lightsabers can go flying. You need to be able to call it back.”

“Jumping around?”

“For _most_ fights between Force users, even when I was training, there’s a lot of acrobatics involved. Everyone tries to get to the high ground, because if you have the high ground, you’ve won.”

“Is that a dig at my height?”

Simon could see Baz fighting the smirk that was forming on his face, “Perhaps.”

_One smile. One almost smile. Isn’t he chipper today._

Baz turned off his lightsaber and held in the palm of his hand, “Focus on this, and then try to summon it, from me.” Simon started to close his eyes so he could drown out the world and direct his mind to the lightsaber, “Open your eyes. You need to be able to see what’s flying towards you. Also, to keep an eye on the fight.”

And Simon did as he was told, holding his hand out and try to feel for that undercurrent in his pulse, focusing on Baz’s lighsaber, he could feel an energy reach out from his hand, and when Baz gave him a nod of encouragement, he saw the hilt starting to shake, hovering ever so slightly before it fell back into Baz’s hand.

“Shit.”

“It’s only been a day Snow,” Baz said, “It takes people like you a bit longer I believe.”

“People like me?”

“Yes, idiots.” Simon rolled his eyes and tried again, and again, and again. There was no obvious improvement, because there were even things he couldn’t make happen by sheer force of will. That said, he felt more at ease with his lightsaber, it felt less foreign to him, it wasn’t something he reached for because that was the only weapon he had on him, but something he preferred to reach for now. All because of familiarity.

For the first time since he’s had the damn thing, it finally felt like it belonged to him. Like a shirt that was too big for him, he was sure he’ll grow into it someday.

* * *

**BAZ**

The second day, Baz continued to focus on form, but this time, legwork. He wasn’t joking when he said Force users spent a lot of time in fights doing back flips, jumping around and generally defying the laws of physics. At the ripe old age of twenty-two, Baz figured it was too late to get Snow any meaningful lessons on that front. What he could do, was teach Snow to be quicker on his feet.

This went on a lot smoother than the lightsaber training, for one thing there was no risk of amputation, but Snow did fall a disproportionate amount of times.

“I know this may sound like a foreign concept to you Snow, but maybe try and be _patience_ ,” he enunciated the last word with patronising emphasis. But Snow just picked himself up and gave the wall run another try, and again and again. He had the determination to make it as a Jedi, Baz knew that much, or it was stubbornness and a refusal to give up. And though Baz still thought Snow was probably the worst Chosen One the Force could have had, he had to admire the effort he was putting in.

He complained, he bemoaned his limbs not behaving, but no more than Baz did when he went through it. Granted he was younger then, but he was also more receptive to learning new skills. More importantly, seeing as how Snow stood up to him on the Death Star with no training at all, he had little doubt that he had potential, and had the ability to triumph and see his goal to the end without so much as having half a clue as to how he made it happen.

Such was the disaster that was Simon Snowalker.

The more time he spent with him, the more Baz wanted to learn more about his infinite contradictions, what made him special, what was it about those blue eyes that he saw every night in his dreams that were so common, but couldn’t be anyone but his.

* * *

And so they continued for the next couple of days, Baz walking Snow through the basics, things he’s learned from childhood, and was now second nature to him. Every day he’d pick up his lightsaber from Agatha once they were all dismissed from the Coven briefing, he’d ask about progress of the Death Star plans, and with each passing day the Princess seemed more excited, she said soon they’ll have the entire Death Star’s schematics extracted and analysed.

If anyone asked, it was because Baz felt that Snow was ready for his first spar. In actuality, it was because he was bored _and_ he felt Snow was ready, more or less. He thought about going easy on Snow, but where would the fun in _that_ be?

“We need a word,” Baz said, “One that signals to the other that they need to stop.”

“Can’t we just use…stop?” Snow asked.

“I don’t want you getting conditioned into stopping a fight just because you hear the word ‘stop’, so no, we can’t use it.”

“So you want something that sounds completely out of place?”

“Which shouldn't be difficult for you since you don’t make sense even on your good days.”

“Scone.”

“Sco – thank you for making my point for me,” Baz said rolling his eyes, “Scone it is.” Was there amusement behind it? Possibly.

Baz made sure to fight with everything he had, creating openings for Snow to test out some of the things he’s learnt over the last couple of days. Their sparring soon drew a crowd, and Baz rarely disappointed when an audience presented itself. So he pushed Snow further, chasing him around the place, making him run up walls, forcing Snow to out manoeuvre him as they both fought for the high ground.

At one point, Snow even had the ingenious idea of using the Force to hurl some boxes his way, but he lost control mid-transit and they just fell to the floor, giving Baz the perfect platform to back-flip over, which earned him some cheers from the crowd.

_They sure love me when they don’t think I’m going to kill them. Who knew?_

As taxing as it was to keep up with Snow’s stamina, it was fun. _This_ was fun. But it was time to put an end to this so he skid past Snow and raised his lightsaber, ready to deliver a decisive blow. Everything was going according to plan until Snow decided to try using the Force again, pulling Baz toward him with too much strength, sending him hurtling towards Snow. He barely managed to get his lightsaber in the way to brace for the impact.

They were locked together. In only a way that Snow could manage, he bumbled, stumbled and muscled his way into a stalemate. The raw power he had was undeniable, but his lack of refinery was made equally apparent by it. Which might be why for so much of the fight, he relied on his brute strength alone.

Whilst struggling against his lightsaber, Snow just grinned at him. No, smiled. It lit up his face, it was like staring directly into the sun. And for a brief moment, Baz felt like he was looking into the embodiment of the Light.

The light waiting for him at the end wasn’t the Light, but the starfield that was Simon Snowalker.

**SIMON**

If Simon was a ‘nightmare’, then Baz was the opposite. Graceful, elegant and controlled. He was also a performer. Baz liked to think of himself as this unapproachable, prickly, mean-spirited villain to Simon’s story to rescue the galaxy (his words, not Simon’s), but he _really wasn’t_.

Over the last couple of days, he’s spent more time with Baz than anyone, and he could see those sharp edges softening. The hint of amusement whenever Simon said something bizarre, the glint in his stormy eyes when Simon actually managed to do something Baz was teaching him. The small smiles when Simon made everyone else laugh. Even Agatha was becoming less stern with him when she handed him his lightsaber every morning.

He also knew Baz liked challenges, and though he was lacking in many ways as a Jedi, he held his own well enough on the Death Star, so he figured with the new things he’s learned he could at least get one strand of hair to fall out of place during their spar. And he did. He would use the different skills he’s picked up with no discernible pattern or reason, Simon knew Baz wouldn’t actually hurt him, so he figured now would be a good time to do a field test of his actual grasp of the Force.

He’s always struggled to keep his focus and so even though he tried to make things happen, it rarely carried through. When Baz skid past him, gearing up for what looked like a final blow, Simon just wanted to trip him up, _maybe_ fall on his face. Give the crowd something to laugh about. What he didn’t want to do was to pull Baz so hard as to almost impale him.

Thankfully, Baz reacted fast enough, and managed to block Simon’s blade. Unlike the first time found himself locked in with Baz, this was different. The glow of his red lightsaber was the same, but his eyes were no longer the angry storm that Simon saw in his dreams. They were alive, confident and even playful. Simon could help the grin forming on his face as he looked into Baz’s eyes. Behind the mask, Baz was just another fighter. He had a sense of humour, complexities and conflicts and he wanted to know more. He wanted to peel back the layers, to reveal the Baz he’s seeing right in front of him now. Baz was no villain, he understood that now.

He final knew what it was like to burnt by a flame that burnt so darkly, but unlike his dreams, the flame didn’t hurt, it didn't scorch. It felt warm, welcoming and Simon found himself leaning into it more.

“Scone?” he asked, still grinning at Baz.

“Scone,” even Baz cracked a smile – a full one – after saying the word.

Simon gently started pulling back on the weight he had put into his lightsaber, and Baz did the same. Neither taking their eyes off each other. There were words in his throat but he didn’t know how to get him out, or what those words actually were.

Whatever they were, they were destined to be lost forever because soon, Shepard was pushing through the crowd toward them, but something was off. Shepard (by programming or by choice) almost always had a smile on his face. But today, he looked anxious and that usually didn’t bode well.

“What’s wrong Shep?”

“Oh nothing, everything is fine. Well,” he said, turning to Baz, “This may _not_ sound alright, but it is fine, and I ran here the moment we got the information. Her Highness requested that you _not_ go Dark Side and – ”

“Get on with it Shepard.”

“Right. So. We think we found your family,” Shepard said, “Mordelia is already raising hell to get the Coven to send a fleet out.”

Baz drew in a deep breath, but kept his temper in check and calmly stated, “I’m going to get them.”

“I’m going with you,” Simon quickly said.

“Good, because Fiona’s waiting by the Falcon for you two already,” Shepard said with a grin, “Your aunt is insane by the way, great person though.”

Baz just gave a curt nod before running off the airfield, he dropped his lightsaber with Agatha and she didn’t wait for him to ask to remove the collar. Simon barely had time to catch up with him, but Agatha did tell him that she’s decided to not enforce the collar rule anymore when he’s back.

“Can I give him his lightsaber then? Think he might need it.”

“I don’t think I can get away with that much, especially if he’s going off on a mission off-world. I’m sorry Simon.”

He shrugged at her, realising it probably took more to convince the higher ups of the Coven whether Baz could be trusted. He did feel Agatha shove into his hands a blaster – the one he had given Penny before, “He did say he was a better shot.”

“Thanks Agatha.”

And he ran off after Baz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for my apology video about how I know this isn't how the Force works.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	12. Family

[WAT-4, WAT SYSTEM]

**BAZ**

“Where did they find them?” he asked the moment he got onto the Falcon.

“It seems that after they sprung Mordelia out of Hampshiri, they took off as well,” Fiona said, “Freckles, get in the co-pilot seat. And do your best to not chat as much as Shep. Love the droid, but he’s an earful at the best of times.”

Snow plopped into his seat without so much as a question and started helping Fiona getting the Falcon up and running for flight.

“Where. Are. They.” Baz tried again, punctuating each word.

“Calm down, they’re safe. They’re currently hiding in Cloud City on Bespin,” Mordelia said from behind him, looking equally as anxious as he was feeling, “Father got in contact with an old friend and they managed to escape.”

“Seems like your father isn’t as useless as I thought,” Fiona said with a laugh, before quickly turning around to them, “Sorry.”

“She never approved of Father,” Baz whispered to Mordelia.

“Oh I know. I only got her to come because I said you’d come no matter what. And that Simon would probably just steal the Falcon,” Mordelia said, smirking when she noticed Baz’s look of surprise, “It’s not just the Pitches who are quick on their feet.”

* * *

[HYPERSPACE]

Once they were in hyperspace, Fiona sent Snow away, telling him to rest up before they make landfall. Apparently everyone knew about the sparring, even someone who paid as little attention as Fiona. Mordelia lingered by the cockpit, too nervous to just sit down and wait, and surprisingly, Fiona didn’t shoo her away.

 _You’re going soft on people Fi. It’s a good look_.

Snow found him round the back, sitting in one of the booths in the passenger hold. He shuffled into the other side and was bouncing his knee up and down.

“Why did you come along?” he said. Baz was never good at small talk, but he was looking for a distraction to make the time go faster. But, this was very much a personal mission, a mission to save _his_ family, and though he appreciated Snow joining him without hesitation, he was curious as to why.

He just shrugged, but Baz gave him a look, pressing him for an _actual_ answer, “I don’t know. Just felt like I should. You’ve helped me over the last couple of days, figured I could help you. Y’know, truce and all.”

Baz didn’t know how to respond to that because Snow was so simple yet so thoughtful at the same time. This duality made it hard for him to know what to expect from Snow, and Baz was beginning to suspect he’ll never quite figure Simon out.

“How long has it been since you’ve seen them?”

“About twenty years.”

“Was that when Magus – ”

“Yes. Yes it was,” Baz didn’t want to hear the words, he didn’t want to be reminded of how much of his life he’s wasted being in the dark.

“What was she like?”

Baz blinked several times before admitting, “I don’t know. I barely remember her, or my father to be honest.”

“That makes both of us,” Snow said, kicking up his legs onto the table, “I don’t know my parents either. I only had my grandmother.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be, I had a good life. Boring, steady, but I had a family,” Snow said, “And we’ll find yours, now. We’ll get them safely out there.”

Baz was never raised with optimism, everything was calculated, actions taken on a basis of success and probability. Magus once told him hope and optimism were a fool’s way of convincing themselves that things will get better, rather than making better happen. But he wanted to believe in Snow, in his optimism.

“Thanks,” Baz said, “Thanks for giving me a second chance.”

“Don’t thank me yet, you can get me a fruit basket after we’re done with all this,” he said with a chuckle.

“A fruit basket? Really?”

“You’re right,” Snow grinned at Baz.

“Scones?”

“Scones.”

No one’s ever treated him with so much lightness, with so much humanity. Perhaps Snow saw what even Baz couldn’t see. He barely flinched when the Princess rocked up with a non-descript bag, saying it was to help with his condition she said. Baz was nervous to open it then and there, but Snow just told him to go right ahead, continuing the conversation as if he wasn’t drinking blood like water.

When his mind tells him it’s undeserved kindness, he brushes it aside, because if Snow didn’t want to, no one could force him to do anything. And Baz rested on that fact to start hoping maybe he could turn things around.

[CLOUD CITY, BESPIN]

Bespin was one of those planets in the Outer Rim Territories that rarely fell within the Empire’s radar. Due to the toxic gases that lined the ground of the planet, its inhabitants had no choice but to build up, into the clouds, hence its namesake. And Cloud City in particular was one of the more wealthy trading ports. With all that was going in and out of the planet, it was also one of the smuggler’s favourite places to trade goods.

“So who was it that got Father out? And you for that matter?” Baz asked Mordelia after Fiona sent her to fetch Snow.

“Minos. Father said he was an old friend of his and your mother’s,” she said, and Baz tried to recall anyone that worked with the Empire under that name but drew a blank. Which was for the best, anyone he didn’t know, meant the Empire didn’t bother to work with. To be useful and stay anonymous was a skill in and of itself.

“So I take it he’s trustworthy?”

“As trustworthy as a gambler with a lot of debts goes,” Mordelia said, “after all, it cost a lot of money to get me out.”

Money was something the Grimm-Pitches always had, what made Baz worried wasn’t extortionate bribes, but Minos being bought out behind their backs and his family be none the wiser.

* * *

It was supposed to quick extraction mission, Minos met them at the designated loading bay, and his Father lead his family out of the warehouse. To say Baz was overcome with emotion was an understatement. He held no ill will to his father remarrying or having more children, his personal vendetta for his mother was his own, his father had a life to live, a _public_ life to lead. In an age where all those associated with the Jedi were shunned, he’s glad he found someone willing to be with him and give him some semblance of happiness.

He thought he’d feel angrier at his Father, for letting Magus take him away, but seeing how he guarded over his children now, and how tightly he held Mordelia, he knew it hurt him just as much as it hurt Baz that things turned out the way it did.

“Father.”

“Basilton,” his father looked drained, the ‘scary face’ he had (or as scary as it could be to a two-year old) was gone, in its place was one that was sad, apologetic and, honestly, scared. Grimms were fearless by nature, so to see his father scared at the thought of seeing him made his stomach tie itself up. He felt a hand on his back and it gave him a little push forward.

 _Snow_.

But that was all it took, he ran towards his father and pulled him into a hug. Years of repressed feelings about his father came to the fore, nights he spent hoping his father would come to see him, even for a day, days he was berated for being able to do enough drills with a lightsaber. Every moment he thought he didn’t need family bared itself, and Baz realised just how lonely he has been.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” that was all Baz could manage – he was taller than his father now, but somehow he felt smaller than he actually was. His father just kept on whispering to him that it was alright and stroking his hair.

Suddenly, alarms started, and Baz’s head snapped up, “Mordelia, get them to the Falcon, now!” He stepped back from his father and was relieved to see that stern expression return, “I’ll handle this. Go Father.”

Baz ran ahead and helped his father’s wife, Daphne, carry one of the younger kids, and even Snow came to help him. It didn’t matter who was coming, because Baz wasn’t going to let anyone tear him from his family again. He knew what it was like to lose a parent, he’ll be damned if he let his siblings go through the same thing.

Stormtroopers soon swamped the loading bay, thankfully, all of the Grimms were on board, all that was left was Snow and Baz. They were standing next to each other, he’s never wished for his lightsaber more. All he had with him was a blaster. He just willed Fiona to close the door and get his family out the way – but knowing her, she was probably agreeing with his father for once to stay put so that Baz had a way out too.

“Aren’t you glad I came now?” Snow tried to joke.

“They sure won’t be.”

“Good.”

He heard footsteps emerge from the Falcon – his father was holding onto the sides of the door, no doubt to keep an eye on the situation.

The Stormtroopers parted, and who should emerge but Magus himself, and Minos whispered an apology before running over to the Magus side, head hanging in shame. He could feel Snow tense beside him, probably adjusting to how much his presence threw off the balance of the Force. Baz may have spent years on the Dark Side, but recent days have thrown him completely. It was also a testament to how unnatural his alignment was given how quickly he adapted to the Light Side.

He heard Snow gulp heavily, and Magus just stared at them, for a man that loved talking, he sure was being quiet. “Thank you Tyrannus, you’ve done well. For bringing Snowalker to me.”

Baz’s blood ran cold, that’s why he kept quiet, he was thinking of the best way to twist this, to manipulate the situation. But before Baz could refute him, could defend himself, Snow spoke up, “I’m just going to stop you there, because that’s not going to work.”

_Where do you find this blind faith in people?_

As if knowing there was no dividing Snow’s trust in him, Magus changed his tone, “I expected more from you Tyrannus. Greatness. Unrivalled dark power. And what an utter disappointment you turned out to be.”

“Maybe if your shit was so focused on hating anything with a pulse, you’d might more luck,” Snow jeered.

“Oh how little you know. We don’t solely rely on that,” he said, “We rely on other vices – greed for one. Did you know how many credits your family’s life was worth Tyrannus?”

“I had no choice, I – ” Minos tried to say, but he never got to finish. The way his neck snapped to side and the unnatural crunch that followed was testament enough to how much more skilled Magus was in the Force compared to Snow and himself. He didn’t even turn around, not even lifting a finger.

“Think you’ve heard enough?” Snow whispered.

“More than enough.”

Baz turned around to give his father a nod, and he ran back into the Falcon.

Snow surged ahead heading straight for Magus (because he had no survival instincts) whilst Baz focused on taking down the Stormtroopers – Magus not only out skilled them but he also outnumbered them. One of those things could be rectified, the other, Snow didn’t care enough to see as a problem.

Making the most of what he had, Baz relied on mostly the Force to send Stormtroopers over the railings to their deaths, just managing to stop a blaster beam from hitting him in mid-air as he took aim and shot at more Stormtroopers. Thankful that the loading bay had enough cargo around to act as cover (and heft projectiles), he rolled behind one, taking shots at the Stormtroopers, and firing one shot a bit too widely as to hit Minos square in the back.

 _No one crosses the Grimm-Pitch clan and gets away with it_.

Whenever he chanced a glance at Snow, he was honestly surprised he was still standing. Magus didn’t want Snow dead, that much was obvious, but that didn’t mean that Snow should be able to keep up with him the way he did. Baz knew if he so much as tried to shoot at Magus, he’d do the same thing and stop the beam mid-air, if not manipulating Snow to be in the way.

 _I really wish I didn’t have Agatha my lightsaber. Fuck_.

The Falcon finally took off, but before Baz could let out a sigh relief, he could see Snow on the floor, heaving, and Magus with his hand out, and the Falcon stalled in the air.

 _The fucker is pulling it back_.

Ducking out to shoot at one opportunistic Stormtrooper making his way to Snow, Baz flexed his own hand and channelled everything in his being to push the Falcon, hoping that if he interfered enough, Magus would either give up, or at least weaken his hold on the ship, giving it a chance to break free.

He could feel blood dripping down his nose, but he didn’t care. His entire family was on that ship – they were getting out of here even if it killed Baz. Not that he had a death wish, he had a revenge to execute, but damn if he wasn’t going to push himself.

 _Just keep pushing, Snow would_.

And Snow did push, not the Falcon, but Baz saw him pick himself off the floor, lightsaber left to the side and just tackled Magus so hard as to send them both careening over the railings, to the rigging below them. The Falcon surged forward after the sudden release.

“Snow!” Baz ran out from cover and leant over the railing, seeing Snow scrambling to his feet and backing away from Magus.

“Snow!”

“Baz, c’mon,” he heard Mordelia shout, standing by the opened doors of the Falcon again, “We’ll come back for him, just get in now!”

He stared down at the two of them and fired one shot at Magus’s feet before running to the Falcon, picking up Snow’s lightsaber as he dashed.

 _Don’t die Snow. Only I’m allowed to kill you in this galaxy_.

**SIMON**

_Fuck that hurt_.

Simon was pretty sure he had a concussion, and most likely a broken rib or two. He knew he was going to bruise horribly, that much was certain. He also knew for certain that a glorified tyrant dictator with a tendency for genocide was _disturbingly_ close to him. Perhaps tackling Magus and tumbling into what could’ve been very toxic clouds and then to his death wasn’t his brightest idea, but Simon knew he was no match for him in anything, even Baz couldn't free the Falcon from Magus’s grasp.

What Simon had and he didn’t was an ability to not care about consequences for his wellbeing, hence the current situation he found himself in. The rigging they were on was probably a support beam of shorts, propping up the loading bay as well as the rest of the tower warehouse was located. That didn’t leave him a lot of room to run to. He did hear Baz calling from above, and a shot being fired before he ran off, probably to get on the Falcon.

 _I hope they’re thinking of a way to get me out of here, because I sure as fuck don’t know_.

Magus was coming closer to him now, desperately reminding himself to not look down, and holding onto the small circular railings as he climbed further out from the rigging. Precariously perched on the highest set of holds before running out of room. He’s backed himself into a corner, but he knew if Magus wanted to get him, he’d also have to make the climb – and his cloak, robes and helmet probably didn’t help.

That said, if Magus wanted him dead, he had about a million ways to kill him – the Force, his lightsaber, the Force _and_ his lightsaber. Really, there was an endless combination of ways for him to die at the hand of Magus. Except he wasn’t using any of the ways Simon thought he would. Instead, he was walking towards, trying to get as close as he could.

“Simon, Simon, Simon,” he said, his voice distorted from the mask and the breather, “Do you know who are? What you are? The sheer power you hold. A vessel created by the Force to restore balance.”

“And if I was that, trust me I’d send you flying,” Simon snapped back. The roaring winds made it difficult to hear his own voice, his curls blowing into his face. His hands were getting damp from the nerves of being so high up.

“That’s because you don’t have anyone to teach you,” Magus continued, “Join me. Join the Dark Side, let me help you realise your potential. It’s what your mother wanted.”

“What do you know about my mother?” he shouted, infuriated that he’d stoop so low as to bring her up – it was under _his_ orders that his grandmother was dead. For _his_ Empire.

“Ebeneeza never told you about your parents, did she?”

“She told me enough! You killed my father, and my mother.”

“No, I am your father.”

The world suddenly went quiet, the roaring winds stopped, the anger and fear he had evaporated. His mouth hung open, but nothing would come out. He wanted to refute him, call him crazy, tell him to go to hell, but he couldn’t. That undercurrent that ran along his pulse sparked, his heart fell into his stomach.

“No, no. that’s not true. That’s impossible!” It was a plea, a plea to the universe that what he heard was not true, that this madman wasn’t his father. That he Natasha Pitch didn’t die for saving his mother and him, that Baz didn’t have his childhood stolen for his safety. That he didn’t owe the galaxy everything he was for the sins of his father.

“Search your feelings. You know it to be true,” he ordered. That spark in him exploded, knocking Magus several feet back, throwing the rigging out of its fastenings, so now his perch was even more unstable. And despite all that, something in him was telling it _was_ true. That the man currently holding onto the failing rigging was indeed his father.

Simon yearned for a greater life, for more to happen to it, and if this was what the Force had in store him, it can fuck _right_ off, “You will never be my father.”

He could see the Falcon peeking out just underneath them, and he was going to make his own fate. Without Magus, without the Force, just his own dumb luck. He leapt from the rigging, leaving Magus behind and landed atop the Falcon with a thud. All the thoughts and questions he had were pushed out for the moment, he was too focused on the sharp pain in his arm.

Simon could feel the Falcon moving out of sightline from Magus The hatch atop of the Falcon opened, and Baz’s head popped out, his hair blowing in the wind, “Simon!” He ignored the throbbing in his arm and made his way slowly across the Falcon toward the hatch.

_I have to get to Baz._

The moment he reached him, Baz pulled him in and Simon landed on top of him, Mordelia hurried to close the hatch, “Fiona, now!”

Last thing he knew was passing out in Baz’s arms as he whispered his name.

 _Simon. Simon. You nightmare, don’t go. Don’t_.

* * *

[NEBRA SYSTEM]

When he woke, the memories from earlier rushed back, and bolted awake. A sharp pain ran up his arm instantly, he could see someone had tried their best to patch him up. It wasn’t crude, but he was sure the medic bay would do a lot better. He saw Baz sitting with him, the younger Grimm children sleeping on another seat, heads in their mother’s lap.

Baz looked furious, “What?”

“ _What?_ You jump off the loading bay, _then_ onto the Falcon?” Baz said incredulously, “You’re not invincible you know that right? The Force doesn’t make you fucking invulnerable.”

“I know…” Simon said meekly, still reeling from the shock.

_My father is Magus. My father is a Sith Lord. All of this is because of my mother…_

“Are you even listening?” Baz said, he was holding up Simon by his collar now, “You could’ve died! Why?”

“Well they’re important to you, and it’s not like there was any other option!” Simon shouted back.

_And I owe it to them. At least I know that now._

Not willing to deal with this right now, he got up and limped his way to the cockpit, and Fiona was, as per usual, swearing up a storm.

 _Maybe this is why all the children are at the back of ship_.

“What’s wrong Fiona?”

“Oh how nice of you to join us,” she said, “That was some stunt you pulled.”

“Look, I know it was dangerous but – ”

“I don’t care kid. I’m not Baz. Just consider this my approval. You’re alright.”

“Thanks?” Simon said unsurely, “Anyway, what’s wrong?”

“We had to make a quick exit, so I jumped us to Hyperspace from the city. But thanks to Magus and Baz’s little tug-of-war with the Force, and now the hyperdrive is toast. No hyperdrive, no hyperspace. We’re stuck in this system unless we can get a new one.”

“Where are we now?”

“Just outside the Nebra System. Oma-ha is crawling with spare parts. So, we’re going back down there, finding a ship, borrowing one, and then leaving.”

“Send a message back to Bunce, they’ll want to know we’ll take a bit longer than anticipated.”

“Already did, now stop crowding me, I need some space. I’ve not jumped to Hyperspace from a planet in _years_.”

Simon knew when he wasn’t wanted so he walked out of the cockpit, very aware of Baz hovering next to him. He could see Baz’s arm started to move, but then he planted them firmly back in his pockets,

“Snow –”

“Go spend time with your family. I kinda want to be alone right now. Please.”

Baz’s look of concern turned into a scowl, but he marched on ahead. Simon could see his father watching them, so he gave him a wave before marching off to find a pod to lie down. His thoughts were a mess, and all he wanted to do was drift off and not think about any of it.

_Magus is my father._

_Magus killed Baz’s mother_.

 _My father is a Sith Lord_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He said it!!
> 
> I thought about using the "wrong" version of the quote, but I stuck to my guns and went with the correct one.   
> Did you know that "far, far away...." is meant to have four ellipses, not three? #themoreyouknow
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	13. Penny For Your Thoughts

[WAT-4, WAT SYSTEM]

**PENELOPE**

The moment they received word about the Grimms, Penny knew it was only a matter of time Baz would be involved, and Simon joining him was a given. Who surprised her was Mordelia – ever since her own rescue from Jedha, bringing with her the message from Nelson Grimm about the Death Star plans, she’s largely kept to herself. Penny’s seen her training with the new recruits, flying A-Wings and X-Wings, but from what she’s heard, Mordelia wasn’t exactly friendly (much like her brother if Penny was being honest). Penny wasn’t sure if it was a means to cope with her family being out in the galaxy somewhere while she was safe here, so it was good to see she had some fight left in her.

What was less ideal was Fiona’s message that they had a run in with Magus, and now they were stranded in the Nebra system. She was worried about Baz after seeing Magus – clearly they got away so it wasn’t an issue of safety, but an issue of well-being. She couldn’t say for certain he wouldn’t have lashed out, lose himself to rage and fall back into the grasps of the Dark Side. The last thing the Coven needed was to fall apart from the inside with a Sith Lord amongst their ranks. She cared about Baz – his becoming was obviously sympathetic, but her priority was with the Coven, the Rebellion. Then again, Simon was with him, maybe he could do _something_.

“Your Highness.”

“Oh Shepard,” pulled out of reverie, “Yes?”

“The Death Star plans are now fully decrypted, they were asking for you.”

This, is what she should be focusing on, not whatever Baz was going through, not his relationship with Simon and the mess that was the Force.

* * *

The Death Star was a technological marvel. Academically and scientifically brilliant, a feat of engineering and testament of creativity. Her father once said that the greatest inventions came at times of war, and truer words have not been spoken – the Death Star was no doubt the greatest thing produced by the Empire. It spanned over a hundred miles in diameter, made up over three hundred internal levels – no wonder they thought people thought it was a small moon at first. There was a large concave disk in the northern hemisphere where the terrifying planet destroying laser was situated, powered purely by kyber crystals. The rest of the Death Star was covered in turrets, armanets, anti-aircraft artillery, inside, it housed many docking and loading bays that could house several Star Destroyers.

With a complex this large, it would have been extremely helpful if they had the recording from Nelson Grimm. Everyone that heard it was now dead – with the exception of Mordelia – but she’s currently off-world and of little help. All they had was the fact that the weakness built into the Death Star had something to do with the reactor module.

Her father and his team spend the rest of the day combing through the reactor module, but it all came up with nothing. The reactor module was built with precision, its parts secure and unlikely to create anything violent enough to actually destroy it.

In the meantime, Penny devoted her time to checking on the Shield Gate plans, and just as Agatha said, there were plans to install one – but the docking bays were left open. They had to be able to send their fleet out otherwise the Death Star would be no better than a sitting target. Of course, there was a Master Switch located in the Death Star itself that could disable it – if they wanted to do any runs on the space station, they’d need to disable it.

“Shepard, can you help me scan the plans again, look for any irregularities?” Penny asked. Shepard quickly hooked himself into the system and started processing the plans.

“This thing is perfect. Flawless.”

“Do you think it’s just a ploy by the Grimms to rescue them?”

“That’s a lot of lives wasted.”

“Have some faith everyone,” her father said, “If it was obvious, the Empire would have noticed.”

“What if there’s nothing Martin?” one of the engineers said.

“Then at the very least we have these plans, and we know more about the Death Star.”

Whilst they argued, Shepard’s initial analysis results came in, or rather, he dug outside of the schematic itself and searched through Nelson Grimm’s notes, “It seems the Death Star is designed to withstand large scale attacks.”

“That makes sense,” Penny said, “It wouldn't make sense to send smaller starfighters to take on something _this_ big. Especially with the fire power it has.”

“Nelson Grimm also noted that the heat generated from the reactor module thus necessitated a large exhaust port.”

“Shepard, find me the exhaust port from the reactor module and highlight it?” she said, before adding quickly, “Please.”

“You know we’re programmed to learn from others right? You’re the reason my manners are a mess.”

“I said please,” Penny said softly, trailing off as the exhaust port was highlighted. Relatively speaking, they weren’t disproportionately big for the Death Star, except for this one that was two meters wide, located in the middle of a trench – the Meridian Trench, also on the northern hemisphere.

The Meridian Trench was also the only trench on the entire Death Star that had no armaments installed, so Penny asked Shepard for more information, “He just said that the exhaust fumes may cause unforeseen issues with overheating or interference with scanners, so best to leave it unguarded.”

Following her gut, Penny traced her fingers along the Death Star hologram, the exhaust port lead directly to the reactor module. And then it came to her – the Death Star’s weakness. It wasn’t a technological or defense fault, it was something far simpler. It was an uninterrupted opening that exposed the reactor module.

Her voice was buzzing with excitement, “I think I found it everyone,” she gestured to the exhaust port, “If you follow this port here, it leads directly into the reactor module. There’s also nothing there to guard it. Two proton torpedoes, and it should set off a reaction so violent it’ll destroy the Death Star.”

Penny watched as the idea dawned on everyone in the room, her father gobsmacked by her discovery, “The trench is large enough to send our X-Wings down it – ”

“Two meters is still not an easy target to hit when you’re in an X-Wing – or A-Wing – for that matter. It’s a one in a million shot.”

“Yes, there is also a Shield Gate we have to switch off otherwise there’s no means of actually accessing the trench.”

“We better send our best pilots then,” Penny said with a smile. The end was in sight, they've found the weakness in the Death Star. The galaxy’s days of oppression and fear were soon to be over.

Now all they needed was a plan, and two people who have been blessed by the Force to help them manifest that plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was a person in canon that'd figure out the Death Star's weakness it would be our most brilliant witch. Sorry this is a bit short!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	14. This Will End In Flames

[NEBRA SYSTEM, SKA SECTOR]

**SIMON**

Baz only could stayed with his family for a short while before finding Simon again. All he wanted was to be left alone to process whatever these feelings were. He wanted to scream at Baz, tell him to fuck off, but he remembered what he was like when Baz’s world imploded on him. He stayed by his side despite knowing it would be annoying, he did it anyway. Lending companionship, an ear for Baz to sound off on. But the difference was that Simon _knew_ what was causing Baz’s internal turmoil. Baz just thought he was in a mood because he shouted at Simon for playing hero. Maybe he wanted to apologise? This was Baz though, he didn't even apologise to Penny for the whole kidnapping thing, and unlike Simon, he knew Baz had the words to put together a beautiful apology.

Simon wanted to tell Baz, who was just sitting silently with him now. He ran several versions of what he could say through his head, but nothing sounded right. He could try to laugh it off, saying they _both_ found their fathers today, but he really wasn’t in the mood for a laugh. He could try to just say it quick and breeze past the issue, but that also didn't feel right.

He knew Baz would have the words, he wished he did too.

**BAZ**

Something was clearly bothering Snow. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and whatever his heart was going through now, it was dark and troubling. Baz wanted to tear Magus to pieces, he wasn’t sure what he said to Simon, but he had little doubt it was emotional manipulation and a healthy dose of Dark Side propaganda. He’s heard so much of it over the years he’s immune to it, but for Snow? A fresh faced Force user? The promises of unlimited power, control over the galaxy, sitting at the apex of all life?

He trusted Snow not to be swayed, but that didn’t explain why he was in a mood now. Maybe he was a bit harsh earlier, admonishing him for his stupidity and self-sacrificing nature, but that was justified and Baz didn’t regret a word he said. Snow, on the other hand, looked like he had words to say but would regret them no matter _what_ he said. Baz wanted to push, to make him power through it like he did so many things, but matters of the mind and feelings were a delicate thing, and Baz felt vulnerable enough as is with his family here.

So he waited. He just hoped that whatever it was, Snow would open up soon, because who knew what was going to happen down in Oma-ha. With their luck, everything that could go wrong, would go wrong.

**SIMON**

He remembered when Baz told General Bunce and Penny about Magus and his lies. There was a detachment to it. It was as if he removed himself from the situation and recounted the facts of the event and called it a day. Simon wondered at the time how he did, but perhaps it was the _only_ way to do it. Reporting on it, rather than reliving it, was the only way he could get everything out without letting anything else getting in the way. Simon wasn’t sure if that was what Baz intended, but it was what Simon’s settled on.

“Magus told me something,” he started slowly, breaking the silence between them, “He told me he didn’t kill my father.” Baz looked at him, but said nothing. Simon drew in a deep breath, trying to keep his voice level, “He told me he is my father.”

Even the infallible Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch couldn’t keep his façade up once he heard what Simon said. His eyes widened and that firm line his lips were usually pulled in went slack. Simon slumped forward, dropping his head into his hands. He thought saying it out loud, even if it made it real, it’d make him feel better. Instead, it just made everything worse, even Baz was a loss for words.

**BAZ**

Baz was glad that Snow spoke up, until he heard what was troubling him so much. No wonder Snow looked as bad as he did. He couldn’t imagine what it was like for Snow, Nico’s revelation, though shocking, merely set him down a different. It changed his path for revenge, but his goal never changed, he would avenge his mother. For Snow? This information? It gave him an identity, a role to play in this chapter of the galaxy’s struggle between Light and Dark, but his role wasn’t one that Baz (or anyone) envisioned it be.

Snow was supposed to be the unknown entity, the person that no one saw coming but would somehow fumble his way to save the galaxy. Not the long-lost child of the very man responsible for the current predicament they found themselves in. Baz had no issue being the villain, he’s lived with all his life. But Snow _wasn’t_ cut out for this, he wasn’t supposed to be anything _but_ the hero. Just from how he acts whenever someone else was in danger made it clear – it was chronic at this point.

But Baz thought about it, none of this changed who Snow was. He was still the nightmare from a forgotten planet, thrown into a conflict he could’ve gone his life without ever caring about. Furthermore, for a Force user to appear just as the Dark Side was going to take control over the galaxy, he may still be the Chosen One. He could still restore balance to the Force.

_“Everyone deserves a second chance, even Sith Lords.”_

_“I’m not a Sith Lord, not yet. Officially.”_

_“Then there’s hope.”_

Snow trusted in his capability to be better. It was now Baz’s turn to let him know no one could be better than Snow. He was the hope everyone turned to, and nothing could take that light from him.

**SIMON**

“I was supposed to bring you to him,” Baz said.

“Then why didn’t you?” Simon said, “It wouldn’t have been any less awful a family reunion.”

“I had to find answers first. Ebb said she wouldn’t let me make the same mistakes that Nico did. I needed to know,” Baz said, “And my answers lead them to you.”

“I’m sorry they’re disappointing,” Simon said quietly, his head hanging low, staring into the floor.

“You may be a disaster,” Baz said, dipping his head to try and look into Simon’s face, “But you’re anything but disappointing.” Simon turned his head slightly and saw Baz looking at him with all the sincerity, comfort and compassion he could muster. Simon knew he didn’t know much of what any of those things were, but he was giving all he knew to Simon.

“You don’t care that my father killed your mother?”

“Everyone deserves a chance,” Simon sat up, and Baz followed him, keeping his eyes on him, “Even farm boys. You told me that Snow.”

“Why do you call me that?”

“Call you what?”

“Snow.”

Baz was smiling to himself, and Simon soon followed, “Because it’s a contradiction.”

“You do know it’s not actually my name right?”

Baz looked out the window, Oma-ha just below them, continuing on as if he didn’t hear Simon, “Because you’re not like snow. You’re not delicate, or gentle, or cold.”

“What am I like then?” Simon had no idea Baz had opinion about him that extended beyond abject failure and comedic idiot.

“Clear skies. Bright. Blue. Like sunlight.”

“So I should be Skywalker instead?”

“You could be anyone you want, regardless of where you come from, who your parents are,” Baz said, “I’d stick with Snow though.”

“It’s _Simon_.”

“I know.”

Simon kept his eyes on Baz as he looked out the window. It was odd how their positions changed now, there he was, with little care in the world but the immediate future. And Simon, an expert at not overthinking, was overthinking. He understood what Baz was saying, that he was Simon Snowalker. Nothing more, nothing less. Who his father was, who he used to be and who was now had no bearing on his person. That was all part of this dark, unchangeable past that slowly lead them here today. All he could do was make do with what he had, and hope that it was enough.

Baz thought he was enough, and if Simon believed that, then maybe it wouldn't just be him restoring balance to the Force. They could work together, prolong the end of their truce.

Simon didn’t know if he ever wanted their truce to end.

**BAZ**

Whatever Snow needed to hear, Baz hoped he managed to get across. It wasn’t that Baz didn’t have the words, it was the sentiment behind them that he struggled with. Baz didn’t have the faintest idea how to communicate compassion or anything more intense and deeper. Snow did look more at ease though, perhaps it wasn’t a matter of how much Baz could say, so long as he said it.

He didn’t want to turn around, so he pretended to watch as Oma-ha came closer into view. There were other things Baz wanted to say, but he wasn’t even sure if what he felt was worthy of vocalising. It may be better to just stay quiet, until this mess was over, until he knew what he was feeling wasn’t fleeting and real.

“You can come over, it’s fine Mordelia,” Snow said. Baz turned around and saw his sister rounding the corner.

“Wasn’t sure if I’d be interrupting but, Fiona said we’ll be landing soon so asked me to get you guys ready.”

“We’ll be right out,” Snow said, the lightness in his voice returning somewhat.

_At least I can say I did one thing right._

“Don’t you wish, sometimes, we had a say in all of this?” Baz said, chancing a glance at Snow, finding him looking back at him, a grin on his face.

“We could just run away, down there. Find a ship. Hide from the Coven, the Empire, everyone. Forget it all.”

“As if we could just forget everything,” Baz said rolling his eyes affectionately.

“Of course I can.”

“What?”

“When things get too heavy, too overwhelming, I just don’t think about them,” Snow said flatly, “Obviously some things I _can’t_ not think about, but…time dulls thins right?”

Baz wondered just how Snow’s mind worked, much like his name, he was a contradiction, and nothing about him made much sense, except it did. “Just when I think I have you figured you, you surprise me.”

Snow chuckled, “I always thought I was predictable, to be honest.”

“Predictably unpredictable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this soft(er) moment! 
> 
> Things are ramping up from the next chapter onwards and probably full throttle from now until the end!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	15. I Know

[OMA-HA, NEBRA]

**BAZ**

It only took twenty blood years, but Fiona Pitch and Malcolm Grimm were…getting along. In fact, they were working together. Between them, they figured out what hyperdrive the Falcon needed, and even if the model was slightly off, his father was confident he could cook something up to make it work, to at least get them back to WAT-4. Baz’s heart warmed at the sight of it, Fiona’s undetectable deference to his father’s engineering mind, his quiet acceptance that Fiona’s brand of chaos often brought about efficient and effective fixes.

Daphne tried to get Snow to stay on board on account of his many cuts and bruises and the fact that his arm was still sore. He just shrugged and told her “I just have to _look_ intimidating, right? Lightsaber and all.” Daphne just looked exasperated, but evidently she’s dealt with enough mule-headed people (his father, Mordelia – maybe it was a Grimm trait after all) to know when to just accept the fight was lost.

“It’s fine Snow,” Baz said, “I’ll be fine on my own.”

“But – ”

“This needs to be quick and quiet, you are neither of those things.”

Oma-ha was a quiet place, most of its inhabitants working in several factories set up around planet. And because industry was the primary export, the planet was all but divided by what they produced. This gave them options either just picking a hyperdrive off a factory line or _borrowing_ a hyperdrive from a generous ship.

Nonetheless, he listened to the models of hyperdrives that his father could retrofit onto the Falcon, and Fiona described to him in much more basic terms – shapes and size. Why his father he inherited any understanding of mechanics and engine building was beyond him, but it’s not like Baz turned out _as expected_ in many ways so his father was probably just taking stabs in the dark until he figured the stranger that was his son.

He did overhear him telling Fiona, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

_Thank you. Someone that shares my pessimism on this side of the war._

Just before he stepped out from the ship, Snow limped to him and shoved something into his hand, “It’s a comm piece. In case, y’know,” he said

“In case what Snow?”

“I don’t know you can’t tell your hyperdrives from your turbodrives.”

“And _you_ know?”

“More than you? Most definitely,” and he flashed his toothy grin at Baz.

* * *

Fiona told him he was more likely to find a hyperdrive unit attached to a cargo ship than he was to find the actual factory producing one. The planet may be divided into sectors based on the goods produced but that only really benefited the exporters that came to collect the goods. It served Baz little help when all the factories looked the same, and none of the factory lines provided clear indication as to the final product. So, in essence, all had to do was to find an unguarded ship, remove their hyperdrive and get back to the Falcon. She had offered to come with him, but he told her he’d rather her help Snow guard over the family.

“You sure your tiny arms can carry a hyperdrive?”

“Better me than you busting a hip on our way there, right?”

Fiona first scowled at him, then gave him an approving nod, as if his insults were finally deemed acceptable to her.

Baz tried to keep a low profile as he left the clearing they landed the Falcon, and started making his way down alleyways between the various towering factories houses and warehouses, all with production lines, automated arms and meticulously timed assembly machines installed. These had the added benefit of providing a constant hum of machines darting back and forth conducting their singular task of moving a specific part along.

He was also grateful for the comms piece, because he at least had idle chatter in his ear from the Falcon, which consisted of, predominantly, his father commenting on just how not in shape the Falcon was and Fiona being defensive and itching to start a fight. Baz smiled to himself, wondering if his mother would be happy knowing that the people closest to her were finally tolerating each other.

Scanning the loading bay of this particular factory, Baz counted at least seven droids, and three people overseeing the loading. However, the loading bay next to it was empty, and also present was a modestly sized cargo ship. Making himself as small as possible, Baz made his way around the building, slipping down the small gap between the loading bays to get to the cargo ship. He snuck on board and headed straight for the cockpit, where most hyperdrives were installed.

Opening the hatch, he saw the large cylindrical hyperdrive, the bright blue light illuminating the otherwise darkened interiors of the starship. Reaching in to detach the various tubes and fasteners, he realised just how warm the thing was. Then again, to be able to propel a starship to the speed of light and have them travel through a different dimension, it made sense that it was fuelled by some powerful stuff. He just hoped it wasn’t volatile or sensitive to jostling because as he lifted the thing up, he regretted not having someone else there to help him.

He barely managed to heave the thing out before calling into his comms, “I might need a hand getting this back to the Falcon.”

“ _I’ve got you Baz, no. Stop it Fiona. Get off of me, I’m going. Baz where are you?_ ”

He looked out the windshield and tried to look for any distinctive indicator or marker, “If I’m not wrong, I’m in the NMPT factory, …” Baz said.

“ _Alright. Um, I’ll be there as fast as I could. Hold onto your butt and sit tight_.”

“What kind of instruction is that?!” Baz whispered, turning the hyperdrive onto its side, trying his best to slowly and quietly roll it out of the ship and back down the alleyway he snuck in through.

“ _It’s metaphorical Baz_.”

“Shut up Snow and hurry,” Baz said. He wish he kept his cape on him, at least he’d be able to somewhat hide the very obvious glowing blue trunk that he was rolling across the loading bay.

He was so focused on being quiet, and listening to the little grunts and curses coming through from Snow that he didn’t realise anyone sneaking up on him. Or indeed, the pairs of arms that grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked him off the hyperdrive.

“Shit!”

“ _What’s wrong Baz?_ _Baz?_ ”

“Well well look what we have here?” the largest of them said, Baz had both arms pinned to his back, and a third person was already shackling his ankles. “A thief?” Baz kept quiet and was already thinking about how to break out of his hold. These people were large, built like a house, and their skin rough against Baz’s, almost like it was coated in stone.

“Boss, I think it’s him.”

“I…I know, it’s for dramatic effect,” the larger one said with a glare, they turned back to Baz “It would seem that what you are is far more precious than this little hyperdrive.”Baz cocked an eyebrow at him, struggling against the iron grip he was being held under. “Lord Magus has set an inter-galactic bounty on you and your companions. You, alive, them, dead or alive. So thank you for walking directly into our warehouse. And we were worried about our bills just the other day.”

If he had his lightsaber on him these bounty hunters would be in such tiny pieces their families would be able identify them. But he had nothing but a Stormtrooper blaster that’s been promptly removed. He couldn’t even get a good angle on any of them to use a Force Choke, because unlike Magus, he still needed to be able to visualise the stranglehold.

And because he was out of ideas, he had to pin everything on Snow, so he said as loud as possible, “Scone.”

* * *

With his hands and legs bound, there really wasn’t much Baz could do. That and the dozen of blasters pointed at him as the bounty hunters marched him back into the warehouse. He thinks he called themselves the Numpties…which is a _choice_ of a name if Baz said so himself. Their stony hands chaffed against Baz’s skin as they pushed him forward. There was a pungent smell in the air, sharp and acidic, and the further they went, the warmer the air got, and something in the distance lit up the room with an orange glow. It wasn’t until they moved him to the top of a flight of metal stairs did he realise what was waiting for him.

 _Carbonite_.

Apparently the only means these idiots dared to use to transport Baz to Magus was by freezing him in a block of carbonite and have him ferried like cargo across the galaxy. He’s seen done before, whenever political enemies were delivered to Magus, they were always encased in carbonite. Baz never thought he’d be on the receiving end of it one day, but yet here he was.

There was a commotion coming from outside, and the tell-tale buzz of a lightsaber cutting down people and objects was there.

 _Simon_.

Sadly, these Numpties weren’t dumb enough to all join in the fray and leave him with less guarding. If anything, they tightened their grip on their blasters, and kept them trained on Baz. He honestly didn’t know how they were going to get out of this, even with Snow’s ability to defy any reasonable expectation. He was ending up in that carbonite vat no matter what.

It didn’t take long for Snow and Fiona to emerge, the immediate thought that entered Baz’s mind was who was left on the Falcon with his family, and his pulse quickened. If anything were to happen to them because he was being captured he’d never forgive himself, assuming he had the luxury for that later.

He also wondered if this would be the last time he’ll see Snow – Magus won’t let him go, not after this. There was something he wanted to tell him, but it felt too soon, too quick. Baz had wanted to give it some time, for them both to have some time. Now, he just wish he told him, because he may never have the chance again. Snow tried to run forward but Baz felt the blaster pointed at the back of his head push him and Simon stopped in his tracks. With as much dignity as he had left, he marched on ahead, closer to the end of the platform, toward the carbonite vat.

“Baz!” Snow shouted. Baz stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at Snow one more time. His blue eye looked desperately around for something he could hit to make the situation better. Baz could see his shaking hand twitch forward, but Baz just gently shook his head.

 _If you use the Force now, I’ll end up with a hole through my brain, and then shit is going to hit the fan_.

“Baz, I – ”

“I know.”

He knew because he felt it too, it was the last thought he had in his mind before the Numpties pushed him into the carbonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated for a long time whether or not to actually let Simon finish his sentence, but ultimately decided against it. For the dRaMa of it all.
> 
> Hope guys liked this!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	16. I Know Too

**SIMON**

“Baz!” It was a guttural cry. Even Fiona was taken aback by the sound. Baz was gone, disappearing into the vat below him. If Fiona didn’t pull him back, he would’ve carved this way through the warehouse to get to Baz – whatever was left of him. They didn’t even turn around, they just moved the vat and disappeared into the distance.

“Let go of me!” but Fiona’s grip remained firm, “He’s your nephew, don’t you care?”

“Of course I care,” Fiona said, “But we have a hyperdrive to take care of, and Baz’s entire family on the Falcon right now.”

“But Baz, he…he – ”

“Simon, Simon,” Fiona put her hands on his shoulder, standing in front of him, “That was just carbonite. It wouldn’t kill him, it shouldn’t anyway. They’re just freezing him in it to transport him. He’ll be fine.” Simon didn’t know if she was convincing him or herself.

“Then we need to go after them now and get him back.”

“The only ship in this loading bay is about to lose its hyperdrive. And I doubt those bounty hunters are going to fly directly into the Death Star or wherever the asshole is, so we have time,” she said, frantically pushing her hair out of her face, “Let’s come and finish what Baz started then get him back, alright?”

Fiona didn’t wait for a response, because she’s already holding Simon’s wrist and dragging him into the loading bay. He couldn’t focus, if only he had better of the Force, he could’ve pulled Baz toward him. Baz would’ve _trusted him_ to pull it off. Instead, he’d rather get frozen into whatever it was than believe in Simon. Fiona was shouting into her comms, “Yes Malcolm bring the Falcon over, no point being subtle now. Screw the soft landing, just get it here.”

They found the hyperdrive that Baz had extracted pushed to the side, apparently the bounty hunters thought it less important than apprehending Baz. Thankfully, the Falcon appeared shortly after, hitting the floor with an unpleasant clang. Mordelia and Daphne run out to help Fiona and Simon get the hyperdrive onto the Falcon.

“Malcolm, take to the skies and stay out of sight while you install this. Daphne, strap the kids in and be ready to open the door at a moments notice. Mordelia, man the guns, we may have company.”

“What are you going to do?” Mordelia asked as she climbed down below to the gun controls.

“Simon and I have a boy to save,” Fiona said, more determinedly this time.

“You’re going to trust Baz’s father to drive the Falcon?”

“I trusted him with my sister, what’s a ship?” she said.

_Didn’t Natasha d…you know what, never question Fiona’s logic._

The smell from the carbonite lingered in the air, even without dogs, it was easy to follow the scent broadly until they arrived at a warehouse under a bridge, locked. Just as Simon was about to ask if he was supposed to carve the door open, Fiona just shot at the control panel until the door sprung open.

“I can’t believe that worked,” he said blankly, “not exactly subtle though.”

“As if they don’t expect us to come, to hell with being subtle,” she said, smirking at Simon. The same smirk that Baz gave when he felt confident in his own (very safe and controlled) acts of recklessness.

On second thought, it might have been better to give stealth a shot, because moments after they got into the warehouse, the bounty hunters were on them. However, without Baz as a meat shield, Simon had free reign to do whatever he wanted. And he knew he could use the practice. Cargo boxes flew in every direction, most of them, fortunately, hitting the bounty hunters. Those that didn’t, Simon finished off with his lightsaber. Fiona was more than trigger-happy at this point, exactly the occasion that called for it.

Ignoring the groaning bodies on the floor, Simon and Fiona moved on after the immediate threat of a swarm of bounty hunters was dealt with. Simon says a silent prayer to no one in particular that wherever Baz was, he wasn’t too late to save him. He had no idea what carbonite did to a person, but Fiona was the one that delayed the rescue, so surely, it couldn’t be that bad, right?

They managed to arrive just as they were loading Baz onto one of their ships. Fiona shot randomly at them and shouted, “The rest of your crew are done. Most of them smeared across the in the warehouse behind us.”

 _Well that's not true_.

“Walk away and this guy won’t make minced meat out of you,” Fiona said pointing at him. Catching on to what Fiona was trying to do, he gave his lightsaber a quick twirl and spin before getting ready into a fighting stance. For added effect, he flexed his fingers and knocked over some containers to the side.

“He’s not worth your limbs or your life,” Simon said, “Walk away.”

As stupid as the numpties looked in their mossy green outfits and dopey expression, when the choice was face them and most likely be ripped to shreds or leave in peace, they made the very obvious choice and abandoned their ship, carbonite and all.

Simon bolted toward Baz, turning him right side up again so that his feet would be on the ground once they freed him. Fiona was calling in the Falcon whilst Simon tried to get Baz out of his encasing. There was a panel to the side of the carbonite block, but none were labelled with an obvious release button. When he turned to Fiona for help, she only shrugged and suggested “Use the Force or something.”

“That’s not how the Force works Fiona,” he grumbled. Without any immediate solution, Simon instead turned to what he dubbed the “Fiona solution”, which was to hack at the panel with his lightsaber until _something_ happened. It was only until the panel started sparking that he realised he may have doomed Baz to an eternity inside the carbonite.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Suddenly, the carbonite block started smoking and before Simon could panic, he could see the block starting to melt. Baz’s body started to slump forward, but Simon managed to catch him before he fell to the ground. One thing that was immediate was how _cold_ Baz felt, colder than usual, and he was pawing at Simons’

“Baz, it’s alright, I’m here.”

“I…I. Cold. I’m cold.” He just tightened his arms around Baz, trying his to warm him up while Fiona sorted out their exit. There was something else wrong with him, Baz’s eyes were glazed over and unfocused, darting around frantically, his head twitching at any sound he could her.

“Baz, Baz, calm down,” Simon said, trying himself to stay as calm as possible, “Can you see me?” he was waving a hand in his face, and all Baz did was shake his head.

“I can’t see, it’s really dark,” his voice struggled, raspy, dry.

“Don’t worry kid it’s hibernation sickness,” she said gently, brushing his damp hair off his forehead, “we’ve got you now, don’t worry.”

Just then the Falcon swooped down, landing just as violently as before. Simon quickly hoisted Baz up onto his back and ran to the Falcon, Fiona following behind. Mordelia and Daphne looked on in horror at Baz, quickly grabbing whatever medic supplies they had on the Falcon. Daphne and Mordelia check over him for any obvious injuries. Both concluding that, if this was really hibernation sickness, it should subside after a bit. Still worried about him, Simon stayed beside Baz, holding his hand, worried that if he let go he’d lose Baz again. Simon barely registered the Falcon taking off and gunning it off Oma-ha.

“Simon…Simon.”

“I'm here Baz, I’m here,” he lent forward, clasping Baz’s hand, if he couldn’t see Simon, he could still hear him, feel him.

“Simon, I … I …”

“I know too.” Simon places his forehead on Baz’s, rubbing circles on the back of his hand, praying that was enough to convince Baz that he was safe, that he was protected, that he could rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today! It's not an AU if I can't work in a kidnapping for Baz. Hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	17. Wayward Son

[HYPERSPACE]

**SIMON**

The air was tense on the Falcon, Simon was a bundle of anxious energy, bouncing his knee gently, Baz’s hand in one. It was as if Baz would vanish if Simon took his eyes off him for a moment. Physically, Baz appeared to be making a recovery already. Right now, Baz was a vision of soft lips slightly parted, eyes shifting slightly under their lids, even breathing and an occasional shudder, prompting Simon to hold his hand tighter, to pull up the thin blanket Mordelia managed to dig out.

Despite their best efforts, Baz still felt abnormally cold. Simon always ran hot, and while on Tatooine his sweaty hands wasn’t a problem because of how dry the place was, his hands were perpetually clammy. It also should mean Baz’s hands should be warming up but they weren’t. Absentmindedly, Simon started thrumming the pulse of the Force within him softly against the back of Baz’s hand, and suddenly he felt a burst of warmth, flowing from his palm into Baz’s. He wasn’t sure if this was something he could do, or if it was something he should do, but his priority was to make sure that hibernation sickness wouldn’t get the better of Baz. Fiona had told him hibernation sickness would pass, but he wasn’t sure how Baz’s condition would react to it.

_Better safe than sorry. And it’s not like the Force has hurt either of us so far._

He was so focused on channelling the Force through Baz, he barely registered someone clearing his throat behind him. Turning around, he saw Malcolm Grimm looking on at the pair of them. Despite everything that had happened, and the situations Simon found himself in in recent days, he was still intimidated by Malcolm. Equally intense and imposing as Baz, there was weariness to him that surpassed that of his grandmother. The widow’s peak that framed Baz’s forehead sternly was even more dramatic on Malcolm, pulling his features higher and tighter. If he wasn’t a political prisoner, Simon had little doubt he’d stare down the Empire and have them bend to his will.

Simon considered dropping Baz’s hand but, if _this_ was the thing Malcolm Grimm decided to have an issue with in this entire situation, then it’s a fight he’s sure Fiona would gladly take his side on. Maybe everyone else saw the inevitability of him and Baz before they did. And indeed, Malcolm only glanced down at their clasped hands before returning his gaze to his son. Malcolm was pale himself, but it only took eyes to see that Baz’s pallor wasn’t inherited, but caused by something else entirely.

They stayed there together for several minutes, both equally concerned about Baz. Both fearing they’ll lose him so soon after they found him. In Malcolm’s case, a rediscovery, in Simon’s, a soul he didn’t know he needed in his life before it crashed violent into it. Breaking the silence, Malcolm said without taking his eyes of Baz, “Thank you.”

“It’s…it’s no trouble. Mr Grimm…Sir.”

Simon really wished Baz were awake for this. Having a one-on-one with his father was definitely not something he expected to happen today.

“Tasha always said the Force finds a way,” Malcolm said, his arms crossed tightly, “Took its bloody time though.” There was something in his voice that made Simon question whether Malcolm blamed Baz’s years spent in Magus’s clutches on himself.

“He doesn’t blame you, any of you,” Simon knew it wasn’t his place to say anything, but someone needed to say what Baz couldn’t, “And he’s here now…better late than never, right?”

Malcolm just hummed in response, stepping in closer and getting a better look at Baz. Simon could see a mix of relief and pity (or what he assumed were those emotions, if the Grimms felt anything). For all intents and purposes, Baz was a stranger to him, a child that’s grown up on his own. In that respect, Baz and Simon were similar, but on the other hand, it seemed that his mother ran away to keep him from his father, whilst Baz was taken from his family to replace Simon. It was a messy web of decisions and choices made by their parents that left them on this course. If his mother didn’t run, if Natasha Pitch didn’t help her, would Simon be on the Dark Side, would Baz be the one destined to destroy him in the name of the Light?

_Could there ever be a balance if Jedis and Sith Lords worked overtime to kill each other?_

“Were you a Jedi?” Simon blurted out. Malcolm raised an eyebrow at him, much like how Baz would, but instead of following with a sneer or exasperation, Malcolm looked amused at his question.

Turning to face Simon, “No I wasn’t. Grimms were, are, scientists and engineers. I had a seat on the Senate for a while during the Old Republic, before Magus,” he paused before continuing on, as if to keep any emotional vulnerability at bay, “Natasha was the Jedi. It was incredible the things she could do, the things she had plan for Basilton. As you probably can tell, the Pitches weren’t too happy about me.”

“I don't think Fiona likes anyone,” Simon mumbled, chuckling softly under his breath.

“To her delight, probably, it wasn’t some mounted assault that brought back Baz. Just one person,” Malcolm said, “Wayward my son may indeed be, but you’ve done well.”

It was an out of body experiencing hearing that come from Malcolm Grimm, who looked like he had no soft sides to him. Then again, seeing your son after years of captivity may have put some things into perspective.

And with that Malcolm left him to tend to his wife and younger children, leaving Simon with more questions about him and Baz. What he felt wasn’t the Force, or destiny – it was something far simpler. Simon knew it made little sense, but then again, nothing made sense these days. It wasn’t that long ago that they were trying to kill each other, but the sleeping man by his side now, _that_ was the Baz that Simon knew – the one Magus fought to destroy, bury and hide. Tyrannus was a symbol, one that over the course of a few days, Baz has shed in its entirety. Perhaps it was because Tyrannus was never meant to exist, and when he came to be, he was on borrowed time.

What surprised him was that Baz knew how he felt. In that moment, his mouth was on autopilot, and the words just came to him. However, now that they were out of the fire, Simon wasn’t sure if he needed to get the words out, or even wanted to. But now he wondered if they needed to be defined, if they need to be given shape. It wasn’t a matter of commitment, it just felt foolish to say it out loud, almost whimsically naïve given what was happening around them.

Regardless, these were questions he’d wrangle with later. For now, he’ll count the little victories he’s had. Baz was safe, his hands warming up slowly but steadily, and that Simon knew Baz felt the same towards him.

**BAZ**

He could faintly hear his father talking to Snow as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He couldn’t make out much, but evidently his father approved of Snow, which was a much kinder assessment than Baz had given him earlier. What was immediately noticeable was how much warmer his body was feeling. He wanted to wake up, to take part in this conversation, but a combination of hibernation sickness and just how comfortable he felt on this makeshift sick bed, he let his mind drift off once more.

When his body finally felt like his again, he slowly opened his eyes, most of the hibernation sickness has subsided, but his vision was still blurry at best. Turning his head slightly, so as to not exacerbate how vulnerable he was feeling, he could see that Snow dozed off in his chair, but nonetheless still holding onto his hand, which explained why he felt warmth coursing through his veins. It felt just like Snow – warm, open and relentlessly eager. The implication of Simon’s actions spoke volumes, which was probably why his father said what he did to Snow.

 _That’s probably how he won over Father. It wouldn't have been his words_.

Unbeknownst to his father, was that Snow was evidently sharing his connection to the Force with Baz which a whole different issue. Baz didn’t think it was possible, but Snow had a unique ability to make things happen regardless of the rules and constants in the universe.

One of those rules that he broke was making Baz fall in love with him. Frankly, Baz didn’t even know if it was love, or just some infatuation at the first person to ever show him more than harsh lessons and telling him to feed on his darkest and most dangerous emotions. Baz was under no delusion that just because he discarded the Dark Side that those impulses would disappear, that from here on out it would be nothing but positive emotions and manifesting happiness through sheer force of will. It wasn’t going to be easy, but with Snow here as living testament that anger and hatred weren’t the answer to everything that life could throw at you.

Baz wanted to trust in that belief of a better way. He just wished it was equally efficient should the time come for him to make a choice because now that Magus was onto him, onto them all, there will be difficult choices to make.

That being said, looking at the mess that was Simon Snow’s sleeping form – head lulling around, mouth open, heavy breathing and what looked like a small patch of drool on his tunic – the easiest choice Baz had to make was to be with him. The only thing in this dark, metallic sleeping area of the Falcon, only Snow demonstrated life and brilliance. Like how planets were drawn to gravitate around the Sun, from the moment that Baz saw him, he knew their lives would forever revolve around each other. He just didn’t think it would be companionship instead of mutually assured destruction. 

Snow shuffled slightly, grunting and huffing as he contorted into what looked like an equally uncomfortable position.

“ _I know too._ ”

Snow’s admission had been a heat of the moment, fearful that he’d never get to tell Baz. His own confession was desperation, as if to make up for the fact that he didn’t use his last words to tell Snow his own feelings. And it was. For Baz, the last thing on his mind before he went into that carbonite vat was Snow’s words, and on his awakening, they were the words at the forefront of his mind. He wasn’t sure if it was Snow’s mouth getting ahead of his brain, but he stood by what he said. If Snow were to ask him again, he’d tell him.

Snow stirred again, and so Baz gave his hand a little shake, waking him up. Scrunching his eyes together and avoiding any fast movements with his limbs, Snow slowly came to. Offering up a gentle grin to Baz who could only smile back at him.

“Morning.”

“Thank you for coming back for me,” Baz said, “Again.”

“Just don’t make a habit of it, yeah?” he said with a yawn.

“I’ll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a couple of days late guys! Also a bit on the short side but I wanted someone to remind Simon the more human side of all of this...hence this exchange.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	18. Return Of The Jedi

[WAT-4, WAT SYSTEM]

**PENNY**

The moment the Falcon touched down, the chaos started. Penny was ironing out the plan of attack with the other Coven generals, but the commotion from outside was so distracting that even she had to go take a look. As she ventured out onto the airstrip, she expected to find the Pitches and Grimms squabbling over nothing, but instead she found everyone fussing over Baz. Simon was shouting for a medical team, and Fiona and a man Penny assumed was Malcolm Grimm were joining him.

As she got closer, she could understand why they were so concerned. Baz wasn’t looking great by any measure, and even though Penny could feel his irritation from a good distance, the way he was holding onto Simon whilst simultaneously trying to hide the limp in his leg, she was inclined to agree with everyone else. Baz needed help. Penny’s not sure what happened on their journey, but when they made contact earlier, the only issue they had was repairing the Falcon.

“For the last time Snow, I am _fine_ ,” Baz said, glaring at everyone. The medics eyed each other nervously whilst Simon looked like he was about to go off on Baz for being stubborn. Whatever happened, not only weakened their strongest fighter, but made the other one frantic and worried. Penny needed to resolve this fast.

“Baz,” she said calmly, gesturing at the medics to take a step back, “you know Simon’s not going to back down until he gets you to a medic bay, so just humour him.” Penny doubted she could convince Baz to go for his own sake, but if she spun it as a way to get Simon off his back, it may work. “And also, it’s been a couple of days since you’ve been out, might do you some good to…freshen up.”

 _Or you could just openly demand for some plasma_.

Baz wasn’t stupid and Penny watched as he slowly relaxed and finally gave in, resting on Simon almost entirely. Without so much as a nod, Penny waved for the medics to take over and help him toward the medic bay, knowing the doctors there would deal with Baz’s condition without instruction. She was about to turn to Simon to figure out what happened, but he refused to leave Baz’s side, insisting on following the medics as well.

Gesturing for some more stewards to help the Grimms settle in, she turned to Fiona who’s messy hair was even more chaotic than usual, and the ever present cigarette absent from her lips. Whatever went down clearly was more serious than she had anticipated.

“I’ll bite,” she said as everyone dispersed, “What happened out there?”

Fiona looked at her, the knit in her brow going from exasperated concern to annoyance, Penny was about to push harder for an answer when Fiona said quietly “It was Magus. He used the Grimms as bait,” she brushed out a strand of hair out of her face and was padding herself for her cigarettes, “Now they know Baz is with us.”

It took a few moments for Penny to fully appreciate what Fiona was saying. Magus might not have known about Baz’s defection, but he knew that the Grimms were planning an escape, and _allowed_ them to make it as far as Bespin. He was trying to lure out the Coven, maybe even Simon himself. Finding Baz with them was probably an unforeseen bonus. It did disgust her that Magus would leverage Mordelia being with the Coven now to catch them, only made worse that he was going to do it behind Baz’s back despite thinking _they were on the same side_.

Another thing that jumped out to Penny was that Fiona said Baz was now _with them_. She didn’t doubt Simon’s earnest plea to trust Baz, nor did she question her judgment, but to hear it somewhat confirmed through action, she’s glad she followed her gut.

One questioned that lingered on her mind was whether or not Baz’s choice to join their cause meant that he had turned his back on the Dark Side and embracing the Light. She may believe in the Rebellion, that they were doing the right thing, however the Force is politically neutral, guiding the universe in its own way through its balance. Penny wasn’t sure if eradication of the Sith would mean that sooner down the line, they’ll see another dark power come to be, and from one of their own.

That was a question for the Force users amongst them, her priority was to help deliver lasting peace to the galaxy as she knew it – and Magus was the biggest obstacle in their path.

* * *

Despite Fiona’s best efforts to out-manoeuvre the Empire, it would seem that their luck has finally run out. Coven agents have reported the Empire mobilising from all corners of the galaxy, and their once secret hide out was no longer a secret. When the news broke, Penny was standing next to Fiona who first denied any chance of the Empire ever following _her_ , but once the gravity of the situation sank in she actually looked to Penny.

“What now Princess?” she said.

“We go to war.”

And with that the entirety of the WAT-4 base was gathered around the central meeting room. It wasn’t the fight that Penny wanted to have, they had just ironed out a tentative tactic, but now the Empire was on their way to quash them and they had little choice but to face them head on.

She took her place next to her mother and father as they delivered a rallying speech to their troops, the individuals that have been spurned by the Empire and fought for their lives to just get by. This was a fight they weren’t running from, it was a fight for all those who couldn’t fight and those who have fought before.

“From what we could make of the plans, there is a weakness built into the Death Star,” her father said, pulling up a diagram, pointing to the exhaust port, “Here, the exhaust port leads directly into the reactor cores. Blowing it up will cause a chain reaction that should obliterate the Death Star.”

“Thanks to Nelson Grimm, not only did he build in a weakness, but he has left the trench that leads up to the exhaust port is not armed at all,” Mitali added, “It should be big enough to fit in our X-Wings, and as such, once the shield is down, all efforts must be directed towards landing that one in a million shot and assisting the X-Wings.”

There was a slow murmur in the room, not only were they on the back-leg, but the opportunity itself was astronomical. But Penny had to hope, had to believe they’ll pull through. The mood in the room was tense, but she could see the crowd was itching for the fight, a fight to decide the fate of the galaxy.

So it doesn’t surprise her that this was the moment the double doors to the meeting room swing open.

**BAZ**

There was approximately zero chance of him missing this meeting, he’s emptied more plasma packs than he needed to but he needed to be in the best condition he could be in to see this through. The hibernation sickness has mostly subsided, though his vision wasn’t quite perfect still, he knew that all eyes were on him when he pushed opened those doors.

His eyes darted towards Penny and gave her a curt nod, letting her know that, for all intents and purposes, he was fine. The fact that following up behind him was a slightly out of breath Snow should be indication enough that he did not follow doctor’s orders and left before instructed.

Mitali and Martin were staring at the pair of them, not quite sure how to proceed, and only continued when Penny cleared her throat and offered a smile towards them (Baz assumed the smile was more for Snow, but he’ll take it.)

“How nice of you to join us,” Mitali said carefully, “Now, back to the matter at hand. The Death Star is designed for large scale attacks, but it is not as nimble as our starfighters. There’s little doubt the Empire will send their usual fleet of TIE Fighters, so we must fight nimbly but also widely.”

Baz crossed his arms and continued to listen to Mitali’s commanding voice, though he was ready to correct her and everyone else in the room, it would appear their analysis and the Bunce’s collective intellect had the Empire’s strategy pretty much nailed down.

“A-Wings and X-Wings, Squadrons Red, Blue and Yellow, you lead the main assault and try to divert as much fire away from the base as possible,” she said, and a chorus of voices follow in agreement. “B-Wings, Bombers and Y-Wings, Squadrons Green and Orange – make your runs count and take out as much heavy artillery as possible – there’ll be more Star Destroyers than we’ve ever seen before.” Another chorus sounds out, but Baz was beginning to worry that their strategy may have overlooked one very important feature of the Death Star, “as for the U-Wings, take the droids and – ”

“General?” Almost every head turned towards him, and admittedly, he enjoyed the attention. Bowing his head slightly, apologising for the interruption, Baz continued “There is also the matter of the Shield Gate on the Death Star. Your Bombers and U-Wings may be able to scratch the canon, but not enough to take it down.”

Baz’s eyes flicker across to Penny who was doing her best to keep a straight face, “Why Basilton, thank you for volunteering.” The collective gasp that echoed around the room was interesting to say the least, “As you are one of the few people here who has been on the Death Star, I imagine you to be the ideal candidate to lead a team to disable it.” The raised eyebrows that followed that implicitly told Baz that this was her offering him a chance to prove himself to the Coven as well as give the Rebellion a fighting chance.

He could feel Snow’s hand brush against his, and to hell with it, if they were going to die, Baz was going to be bold. Wrapping his hands around Snow’s, he pointedly ignores the sensation of warmth in and made his way through the crowd to his aunt, who was badly feigning disinterest.

“You thinking of using my ship?” she said.

“No one else here is crazy enough to fly directly into the mouth of the Death Star.”

She didn’t respond to him but simply raised her eyebrow, whether it was at Baz’s assumption or at their joint hands, he didn’t know.

Suddenly an alarm sounded off around the base and someone – Phillipa he believes – shouted through the doors two terrifying words, “They’re here!”

A beat of silence came over the room, pilots on the edge of their seats, engineers, co-ordinators and handlers ready to move on command, “To your stations, we fight for a better tomorrow!” Mitali bellowed.

And everyone leapt to do exactly that.

* * *

Baz hasn’t let go of Snow’s hand since he grabbed it in the meeting, and now they were following Fiona back toward the Falcon as the rest of the base scrambled to their starships and fighters. It was pandemonium, yet there was some rhythm to it. As engineers tinkered with the starships, pilots knew when to duck, jump or reach other to get out of their way, droids were being loaded as well to help carry on out on-the-go repairs and give the pilots whatever help they can. Co-ordinators and handlers were manning headphones and clearing the runway as the fleet starting taking off.

Amongst this chaos, Baz barely registered the trio that followed behind them to the Falcon. He knew there was little chance that Penny and her droids would sit back whilst everyone fought the Empire. Nonetheless, he stopped at the door of the Falcon and raised an eyebrow at the three.

“Don’t even try to convince us not to go,” Penny said, looking up at Baz defiantly, “You’re not the only one who knows their way around the Death Star. Thanks for the tour earlier, by the way.”

Baz just smirked at them before stepping aside and letting them through, “And you didn’t want to come with me the first time.”

“Can it Baz,” Penny said, matching his own smirk as she hurried onto the Falcon.

If what Penny said was true, then the Shield Gate would be taken care of, which meant Baz had an opening to settle the score with Magus who no doubt would be on the Death Star as well.

**SIMON**

Simon knew from their last time on the Falcon to stay away from the co-pilot seat, but apparently, Baz didn’t get the message. He barely got into the seat before Fiona barked at him, “No, no. Get out. The front seat is for people who were kidnapped by Numpties.”

Baz looked at Fiona indignantly, ready to protest before climbing out of the seat with a huff, mumbling under his breath and looked on in shock as Shepard took over co-piloting duties. “Him? Really?”

“He _is_ an astromech droid,” Simon said bluntly.

“Humans, make yourself useful and stop crowding the cockpit,” Fiona ordered. Pointing at Agatha, “You, go man the guns.”

“Why her? I’m a better shot than everyone here!” Baz said, Simon found him being little tantrum over being side-lined rather endearing.

“Protocol droids have a very strong sense of personal space,” Fiona explained, “Agatha, anyone get too close, shoot first, then ask questions. Actually, don’t even bother asking me.”

“Copy that,” Agatha said before ducking out of the cockpit. Simon watched her go, and the glint from her belt caught his eye. He managed to catch up with her just before she started climbing down the ladder to the main gun.

“Hey Aggie,” he said reaching out his hand, “I think it's time we gave Baz his lightsaber back yeah?” Agatha looked at him with a concerned expression, but handed over the lightsaber without question. Simon just wanted to make sure Baz was fully armed this time, and avoid anymore kidnappings. Almost losing him once was bad enough, he didn’t need to live through that again.

Following the squabbling voices, he found Baz and Penny discussing their plan, as if it would immediately descend into chaos and they’ll switch off the Shield Gate under a hail of blasters and explosions.

“Here,” Simon said, lightsaber in his hand, “I think you’ve shown your worth around here.” Baz swallowed heavily, slowly reaching out for the hilt. When he wrapped his fingers around it, Simon released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. On instinct, he tightened the grip on the hilt and pulled it toward him, closing the distance between him and Baz. Any questions Baz had were immediately silenced when Simon brought his lips onto Baz’s.

 _So this is what kissing Baz feels like_.

It was a wonderful feeling, it also communicated everything Simon felt, thought and wanted without actually needing to come up with the words. He pulled back from the kiss as he let go of Baz’s lightsaber. The look on his face was priceless, because Simon had a sneaking suspicion that not a lot of people managed to catch him off-guard.

“Why’d you do that?”

“You know why.” _I love you. I want you. I’m not doing this without knowing what it’s like to have kissed you, loved you._

Baz didn’t say anything to him, instead continuing to speak with Penny as if none of that happened. Simon would think he’d made a massive fool of himself, if not for Baz’s fingers interlaced with his.

 _Maybe we’ll get better at talking about this someday_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	19. Battle of WAT-4

[WAT SYSTEM]

**SHEPARD**

It was slightly overwhelming. The moment they were off-world, it seemed that the battle was already underway. There were lasers flying in all directions, TIE Fighters and Interceptors chasing after the Coven’s forces, X-Wings and A-Wings weaving through gaps and taking passing shots at Star Destroyers, maintaining a formation of sorts. Unfortunately, in the distance, more Star Destroyers jumped out of Hyperspace.

Existential debates about what it means to be alive aside, Shepard really didn’t want to be blown into smithereens and left to float in space. Using his internal systems, his key job to regulate the Falcon’s thrusters and drivers, and to help the ship following a bit more accurately whatever Fiona attempted to do. She was wasting no time, almost ploughing her way through the dog fighting, making a beeline toward the Death Star.

“Once we get in, no distractions, no detours, we get in and we get out,” Fiona instructed, “Once that canon rotates toward WAT-4 we’re done for.”

Safe to say a lot was riding on this mission. This was their final stand-off against the Empire, so much so that the Bunces didn’t discuss a plan of retreat. Short-sighted or disastrously optimistic? Shepard wasn’t sure, but what he did know was that both of the galaxy’s only known Jedis were on his ship right now, so he was probably in a better position than most. 

Then again, with the way Fiona was driving, diving around and doing almost impossible bends, Shepard muttered, “I’m glad I don’t have a stomach,” before shouting into the back, “You all right back there?” All that came through was a chorus of grunts.

As for his partner, the Falcon’s readings were showing that Agatha to be a ruthlessly good shot, barely any of the Empire’s ships tailing them lasted longer than a couple of seconds before being met with a fiery end. Though, some do land a couple of shots onto the Falcon, be it from blind firing or pot shots taken from the side. One of the main issues being that the guns of the Falcon were located _underneath_ the ship, and its cockpit to the side.

Through the intercom, Agatha’s voice came through, “There are two TIE Fighters that have locked onto us, and I can’t get to them. Fiona, try to shake them off!”

Try as he may, there was only so much this ship could take and only so much optimisation Shepard could take on before they felt one of the TIE Fighter’s land a shot that made the Falcon shake.

“Damn it,” Agatha said, “The gun’s stuck, I can’t turn it. Fiona, they’ve taken out the gun.”

“I have an idea,” Fiona said, “Get ready Shep.”

**FIONA**

“Hang on kids! Agatha, take the shot when you could,” she said, steeling herself for what she’s about to do, praying that the droid’s reflexes were more refined than humans, “Shepard, I know I’m pushing the Falcon, but I need you to put her into full throttle and then help me adjust the speed to keep up with the TIE Fighters, got it?”

Without so much as waiting for a nod, Fiona cranked up the speed of the Falcon and tore upwards, and then immediately turning in a loop, turning the Falcon upside down, giving Agatha the opening she needed to take shots from above from their pursuers.

“Got them!”

“Fucking hell Fiona, try flying better,” Baz shouted from the back.

“We’re almost there, quit whining,” she said. She wasn’t lying, and she was very aware of how much her heart was thundering in her chest. Fiona’s no stranger to dog fighting and chaos. It came with the job as a legitimate space tradeswoman. In fact, that move she just pulled wasn’t even her craziest, but she was younger then and she wasn't ferrying the hope of the galaxy and the Force as cargo back then. One of them wasn’t her dead sister’s only living child either.

She was nervous in a way she hasn’t been in a long time. It made her twitchy, but it also made adrenaline coarse through her, and despite the implications of the outcome of this fight, she was _having fun_. Which was the main reason she decided to make one hell of an entrance into the Death Star. It’s not like they were going to be able to stealth their way in, might as well maximise panic and chaos on the base.

[DEATH STAR]

**AGATHA**

The way the Falcon side-swiped several Imperial ships and then slammed into the docking bay of the Death Star was disorientating and needlessly dramatic. From her position, under the Falcon, if the gun wasn’t fucked before, it definitely was now. Once she got her bearings, Agatha climbed out of her seat and starting loading up the mainframe plans of the Death Star, in case Baz didn’t want to take the lead to the Control Room.

Reuniting with the group, Agatha could see that Penny and Simon were looking a lot greener than Baz was, but she suspected that was because he’s spend a lifetime pretending he was nothing but perfectly fine. He made eye contact with her, and she tensed as he reached for his belt.

“Here,” he said, holding out a blaster for her, “You seem to be the trigger happy sort. Consider it a trade for this,” gesturing at the lightsaber.

“Thanks,” she said hesitantly, but taking the offer nonetheless.

With everyone armed, Fiona opened up the doors to the Falcon and they all spilled out into the docking bay with little care for tact or care. An entrance like that probably meant every spare soul on the Death Star was heading toward them, and indeed the moment they stepped out, lightsabers were turned on and Fiona immediately started shooting.

Since their last visit here, the Empire appeared to have commandeered several of the Coven’s X-Wings, which didn’t get squashed when Fiona barrelled the Falcon through the docking bay. Taking cover where they could, they advanced hastily, giving little care for drawing attention.

“Shepard, take care of the Princess,” Agatha said, doing a light jog to keep in front of the group, “I’ll stay up front with Baz.”

“I know the way, you know that right?”

“And if you decide to split?” Agatha said, shooting at a Stormtrooper trying to sneak up on Simon, who was doing a lot better than their last visit here.

Baz didn’t answer her, instead speeding ahead, carving a path for them to follow. Agatha takes out as many of the Stormtroopers and Deathtroopers from a distance as she could, leaving Baz with those she couldn’t get a good line of sight on. Fiona’s words stuck in her mind – they needed to be quick. She was also aware that their mission here was only the first step of the overall plan. Once the Shield Gate was down, there was still the need to actually blow up the damn thing, which according to Penny was an equally difficult task.

She turned around and saw Penny doing her best to keep an stiff upper lift, but she could tell that this was all just a touch overwhelming. Agatha knew that if she didn’t have her programming helping her aim and having a meticulous system in her to maximise survival, she’d be doing a lot worse than Penny. She probably wouldn’t even _be_ on the Death Star. But with Simon and Shepard with her, Agatha could rest easy and make sure they get to the Control Room as fast as possible.

**PENNY**

_Breathe. Breathe. Aim. And breathe._

The last time they did this, all that was in the balance was their own skin, and it wasn’t time sensitive. Sure, the Coven needed them to deliver the plans, but a full-blown civil war hadn’t broken out over their base. This time, not only was the entire Rebellion depending on them, but there was only so much interference their pilots could run before the Death Star could align their shot. It wasn’t like they could move WAT-4, an actual moon, out of the way.

It wasn’t long before they managed to cut through the waves and waves of forces and into the Control Room. The commotion outside must’ve tipped the officers off because their blasters were already out, but apparently the sheer presence of Baz scared them enough to give their group an opening. Penny was surprised to see that Baz wasn’t cutting them down with his lightsaber, instead, using the Force to slam anyone that tried to take aim into the wall, or pulling their blasters out of their hand.

With the most of the control room cowering in fear, Baz stood imposingly whilst Simon, Shepard, Agatha and herself made their way to the mainframe. Before she started disabling the Shield Gate, she turned to the officers, glancing quickly at Baz and realising why he wasn’t attacking them when he’d absolutely destroy them. “The battle will be won soon. If you have any interest in living, get out of here,” Penny warned, she plead, “Take anyone you want to, you can, get out of here.”

She looked up at Baz to see if he objected, but his face was schooled as always. In fact, Baz hasn’t been paying much attention to any of this, their mission, it seemed that his mind was elsewhere. None of the surviving officers needed to be told twice as they bolted from the Control Room, some even going so far as to leave their unconscious colleagues on the floor and just legging it out of there.

Turning her attention back to the panel, Penny scanned for the correct buttons to press, and despite their not being a great big yellow label telling them which lever was the one to pull, her time spent studying the Death Star’s plans gave her a very rough understanding of how the controls worked. Once she identified which screen to pull up to survey the status of the Death Star, she then moved on to quickly switch off as many defensive mechanisms as possible.

“Agatha, is there any way for you to plug in here and take out their artillery?” Penny asked.

“They’re operated from a different part of the Death Star. This is a defensive and status panel,” Agatha said.

Knowing they probably won’t have time to do much more, Penny made the decision to disable the Shield Gate, the blue hue that covered the windows of the Control Room slowly fell away.

“We’ve done it! Shields are down.”

“Good, now let’s get out of here before they blow us up as well.”

As they filed out the room and started their way back toward the docking bay, Penny kept an eye on Baz. He looked conflicted, and his eyes were darting around, as if he was deciding whether or not to leave them. Penny wanted to press him for an answer, but he’s helped them this far, it made little sense for him to turn on them now.

There were fewer troops this time round, and with Simon and Baz leading the charge, they made quick work of any that did dare to challenge them. Lightsabers cut through almost anything without much issue apparently. Once the Falcon came into view, Baz stopped in his tracks.

“What’re you doing?” Simon asked.

“There something I must do, someone I must deal with,” he said flatly. They all knew exactly who he meant.

“Leave him be Baz,” Fiona said, “If we blow this thing up, we’ll probably get him too.”

“Probably isn’t good enough,” Baz said, “I only stayed with you lot this long so none of you died on your way back. It’s not like Snow could’ve guarded you all,”

Simon looked like he was about to burst, his mouth open and at a lost for words, but Penny knew this sudden coldness was to make parting easier for Baz, not for them. If he could convince himself he could just leave them to go fight Magus, then so be it. Penny had the galaxy’s well-being to consider.

“May the Force be with you,” Penny said with a small smile, “I saw several X-Wings out there. Fly back to us, yeah?”

“We’re not leaving without you, Baz,” Simon plead.

“Thank you, Princess. Penny.” And with that he ran off, ignoring the calls from Simon and Fiona.

Pushing down the heaviness in her throat, holding onto the fact that Baz would make it out alive to see them again, Penny turned her heel and made her way toward the Falcon. She was surprised that the first pair of feet to catch up with her was Fiona. Apparently her thoughts echoed her expression because Fiona gave her a shrug and simply said, “Pitches are stubborn folk. He’ll pull through.” Though Penny did catch the slight waver in her voice and the quiet prayer she sent, as if to ask for the Force to be with him.

Filing into the Falcon as everyone assumed their usual spots, Simon flopped down next to her, eerily quiet. His face pulled tightly, his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, clearly something was eating away at him.

“Do you think he’ll…”

“Of course he will, he’s Baz. He’ll pull through Simon,” she said reassuringly.

“Magus killed his mother,” Simon said quietly, “And now he’s going to have his revenge. He’s going to kill my father,” his eyes were watering, and Penny was honestly stunned at the revelation.

“I…”

“Ebb once said…revenge leads to the Dark Side,” Simon said, “I can’t let him go back.”

As the Falcon took off, and the doors started closing, Simon suddenly leapt from his seat and ran to the closing door.

“Simon!” Penny called out, “Wait, Simon!”

“Penny, I have to,” he said, “I just…I have to.” He jumped out of the Falcon just as the doors slammed shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	20. Let There Be Light

[DEATH STAR]

**BAZ**

One of the ironic benefits of being on the Dark Side was that feeding your fear, your anger, your hatred was actively encouraged. While his time spent with Snow reminded him that things could be better, that he could be better, Baz was at least grateful that he still had dominion over these dark thoughts. He’ll need everything in his arsenal to avenge his mother. Magus was a powerful Force user, and even more powerful as a Sith Lord, but Baz was going to see this through, even if it meant killing him.

Or at least, he could distract Magus long enough and hopefully trap him here whilst the Death Star blew up, even if it meant him buring along with him. Either way, Magus wasn’t walking out of here alive.

Just as he could familiarised himself again with what harnessing the Force through the Dark Side felt like, he could hear a second set of footsteps hurrying behind him. Baz was annoyed, but he wasn’t sure if he was annoyed at Snow for following him, or for being foolish enough to think that Snow _wouldn’t_ follow him.

 _I_ am _on my way to kill his father_.

“Baz!” Snow called out to him. Despite everything in his mind telling him to ignore Snow and just soldier on, Baz found his pace slowing, just enough for him to catch up. The sensible side was telling him to shun Snow, scare him back to their friends and take off. The selfish side of him was telling him to stay quiet because he knew Snow would stay with him and walk this path with him.

“Baz, fucking…just wait,” Snow said, panting, “You don’t have to do this alone.”

“I need to.” If anyone of them was going to give into the Dark Side, it might as well be Baz.

_That’s a thought, I’ll finish Magus off. And then Snow does the right thing and ends me. Then the Light Side rejoices._

“Even if you wanted to,” Snow said, grabbing onto Baz’s arm, “It’s not like you’re in tip top shape.” With that Snow kneed Baz’s weak leg, causing him his composure to falter only slightly. “I need you to get out of this alive. And I’m not losing you to a bad leg.”

The intensity in his eyes was the same, just like when he grabbed Baz by the collar and kissed him. Evidently, once Simon Snow puts his mind to it, everything must give way to the sheer willpower propelling him through.

Ignoring the slight throbbing in his leg, Baz marched on silently, turning back only once to make sure Snow was following.

And of course he was.

* * *

With most of the Death Star either fleeing for their lives or manning the exterior armaments, Baz and Snow found themselves outside the Throne Room with little interruption from guards. Either Magus was confident enough in his war machine that no one would make it this far, or even his most trusted guards abandoned him.

No matter the reason, Baz knew Magus was aware of their presence. Not only was their arrival a disturbance in the Force, but the overwhelming potential that radiated from Snow was enough for any Force user to do a double take.

And true to form, the double doors swung open for them. Welcoming them in.

_So much for the element of surprise._

The Throne Room was just as sterile as the rest of the Death Star, except there was a glass-like surface on everything, catching the white lights in the room. It looked they stepped into the inside of a kyber crystal, serene yet ominous, mystical yet dangerous. The only thing breaking up this black and white scene was their own lightsabers adding a hint of red and blue.

Toward the back of the room, set just in front of a large window was the throne, and on it, Magus himself. The battle was raging on outside, the starfield was peppered with starships and their lasers. As Magus stood from his seat, the Death Star shook and a rumble echoed through the space station.

“It would appear that the rabble managed to land quite a solid hit,” Magus said, disturbingly calm for what was happening around him.

Baz could feel Snow tense beside him, stance ready for a fight. His own grip on the hilt of his own lightsaber tightened, raising it to point at Magus, he had only one thing to say to him.

But Snow beat him to it, “You killed her.”

“And what of it?” Magus said, stepping away from his throne, slowly making his way to them.

* * *

**SIMON**

It was a strange feeling, seeing Magus again. While objectively, the man standing in front of him was his father, once Simon swallowed that kernel of truth, he felt…nothing. He wasn’t the one to teach him to read and write, not the one that tended to his scrapes and bruises. Instead he was a man seduced by the call of power, and only succumbed to the Dark Side once a convenient excuse presented himself – losing his Lucy and his child.

Simon never wished or hoped for his parents to find him, he didn’t need him. As stifling as it was, he was happy with his life on Tatooine with his grandmother. The small life he once yearned to get away seemed idyllic now. But there was no going back to that, all he had in front of him was a murderer and someone he hoped to pull back before they too succumbed to the Dark Side.

 _My mother might have failed, but I won’t_.

“Why her?” Baz said with a shaky voice, the unsaid question being _why him_. Magus was unphased by his current predicament, not even with the Death Star shaking more frequently and his Empire slowly cracking around him.

“I needed to bring the Force back into balance,” he said coolly, “And your mother was in the way. She took my child from me, it’s only right that I do the same.”

Simon watched as Baz’s expression darkened. It couldn’t be easy, hearing Magus admit so openly that he was expendable and a pawn. Hearing that all the suffering his family went through, the strife that took hold of the galaxy was because of one man’s ambition and warped revenge plot.

“Son,” Magus said, making Simon’s blood run cold. The way his voice came through his breather made Simon unsettled, it wasn’t the warm voice he had always imagined, this one was devoid of life and emotion.

“You’re not my father,” Simon fired back, “Fuck what the Force says.”

“You were supposed to help me restore the balance, you were to be the paragon of the Light, and I, the Dark.”

Simon looked over to Baz confused, who looked on at Magus, steely as ever. “You’re not taking him from me.”

“Indeed I’m not, but I don’t need you anymore. Thank you for bringing him to me.”

The speed at which Magus lunged at them was startling, Simon knew if Baz wasn’t there, he’d probably be in two solid pieces now. But Baz had put himself between Magus and Simon, just about parrying Magus’s strike.

“Simon, he’s old,” Baz said, “He’s trying to rush us. Keep up with him, and he’ll wear out. And always keep the high ground.”

And with that Baz sped ahead, returning Magus’ strike with just as much fervour as he did when he was duelling with Simon. As for Simon himself, while he was clearly the least trained on here, but what he lacked in technical skill, he made up for with strength and basic survival instincts.

Every time Simon went in for a strike, Magus side stepped it and retaliated enough to push Simon back, and continue his onslaught with Baz. It seemed Magus was doing everything he could to not hurt Simon, with a single minded mission to kill Baz.

Simon knew that if they were to bring down Magus, the two of them needed to coordinate their attacks, but with lightsabers bouncing off each other, and the three of them jumping and running around the throne room, communicated with Baz seemed impossible. If he couldn’t talk to him, then the only thing he could do was to try and match Baz’s fighting style as best he could and strike when an opening presented itself.

Baz was a graceful fighter, Simon knew that much, it both complimented his brute strength, yet contrasted his controlled, but chaotic, wailing. With each of Baz’s more effective swipes, Simon would double down and go in for a slash from the side or the back, only to be blocked by Magus. But Simon could see he was tiring, and his unpredictable strikes were putting Magus on edge.

Baz was just about holding his own with Magus despite being injured, and the hum from the lightsabers clashing against each other filled in the throne room, creating an endless echo chamber. It was slightly disorientating, but Simon soldiered on, his forehead dampened with sweat and Baz’s long hair was similarly sticking to his forehead and neck.

A well timed backflip and strike from above from Simon, followed by Baz immediately cutting upward had Magus’s lightsaber locked with Baz’s. Just as Simon was going to charge in and deliver the final blow, he felt his throat tighten. His breathing became more labored, and soon he felt something clamping down on his neck.

He clawed at the invisible hands uselessly. Simon was well aware of what was going on, but he was panicking slightly, any focus he may have had to channel the Force was gone. He became hyperaware of just how little air was getting through him. He looked up at Baz, his face lit up in red by his lightsaber, fear crept onto his face as he realized what was going on.

“Baz,” Simon managed to choke out, holding out his lightsaber.

**BAZ**

Damn Magus. He spent the entire fight merely pushing Snow out of the way, only to now go and try to Force choke him. Baz wasn’t sure if this was to buy himself some time or to somehow use it as leverage for Baz to give up. One thing Magus seemed to have overlooked was how he trained Baz. To be ruthless and uncaring. With only one hand on his lightsaber, Baz put more power into his, pushing with his feet to try and overwhelm Magus.

“Baz,” Snow said, his strangled voice barely carrying through the air over the hum of the lightsabers. His eyes darted to Snow and saw him reaching out with his lightsaber. Another thing that Magus seemed to have overlooked was simply how unpredictable Snow was. With little care left in him for his own wellbeing, Baz needed to finish this.

_If Simon is to be the paragon of the Light, then I will be the Dark._

Letting up slightly to unbalance Magus, Baz reached out and diverted his focus onto Snow’s lightsaber and in one move summoned it over to the two of them. The blue beam spun in the air and sliced through Magus from behind, cleaning splitting him in half. The speed at which the lightsaber was traveling meant that, inevitably, Baz was caught in the whirling blade as well, the tip gashing across his torso.

In an instant both Baz and Magus went limp, and while Baz managed to stay upright, clutching onto his abdomen, Magus crumbled into a heap. Simon also fell to the ground, heaving for air, still clutching his throat. Baz staggered toward him, the searing pain from being cut by a lightsaber sending his adrenaline into hyperdrive and his senses slowly fading.

 _I need to get to Snow_.

**SIMON**

It was over. Magus was dead. Baz’s family avenged. The last living member of Simon’s own family gone. The previous generation’s war between the Light and the Dark snuffed out by them working together. Whatever Magus meant by him being the paragon of the Light, he knew that by exacting revenge and acting on that hatred as much as Baz did only meant that he was stepping closer to the point of no return.

But instead of cackling like a true maniacal villain, Baz was coming toward him, in his hand, two lightsabers, turned off, and clutching his body. Simon forced himself to get up and despite his muscles aching and his heart going a mile a minute, he bent down and picked Baz up in his arm.

Baz looked undignified but both of them knew the protest was for show. Snow planted a soft kiss onto Baz’s head and merely grinned, “Told you we’re getting out of this alive. Maybe the Force is with us after all.”

“That’s not how the Force works.”

“Maybe they made an exception for us.”

And with that Simon walked out, leaving Magus, his father, and all the troubles their generation brought upon the galaxy in the crumbling Throne Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And evil is defeated once again! 
> 
> Now just the death ray hovering over the base.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	21. Red Five

[DEATH STAR]

**SIMON**

Baz was seriously wounded, and given their encounter with his kidnapping earlier, Simon tried to replicate what he did then. Open himself up and let the Force find its way to Baz and hopefully heal him. He wasn’t sure if it was successful, or if indeed, that was what happened last time. Nonetheless, if they could get off the Death Star and finish this fight, then Baz could be fixed up and all of this would be worth it.

He’d never admit to Baz, but he was glad the guy seemed to only grow upward because he was impossibly light in his arms. Simon knew on a normal day it wouldn’t be an issue, but right now, he was exhausted.

Rounding the corner back to the docking bay, he was shocked to see the Falcon was still there, they wanted for him. They waited for them. He couldn’t hold back the smile that formed across his face as he ran toward the Falcon. It’s Agatha that saw him first, who immediately ran back into the Falcon, presumably to get everyone ready to leave this cursed place.

“You all stayed,” Simon said as he ran aboard.

“As if we’d leave you both behind,” Penny said, “Baz on his own, he could take the X-Wing, but with you both gone…” she was ushering Shepard to help move Baz toward the sleeping pods. Agatha pulled Simon into a hug and gave an affirming smile before beginning to tend to Baz’s wounds.

Simon and Penny both ran into the cockpit, the former apologising profusely for running off and the latter reminding Fiona that Baz was back now and they needed to get out.

“You kids are crazy,” Fiona said, which Simon didn’t know was a good thing or a bad thing given Fiona’s whole deal, “But boy am I glad you’re back. Both of you.” As Shepard sat himself in the co-pilot seat once again, hooking himself up to the Falcon’s mainframe, a transmission came through.

“ _We can’t get near it, the exhaust port,” the pilot sounded frustrated, irritated, “Every time we go in for a pass, we send another one of our pilots in, they get shot down before they even make it._ ”

Penny immediately grabbed onto Simon’s wrist, shooting him a look, “They weren’t supposed to blow this up until we gave them confirmation.”

“Can’t blame them for wanting it to be over Princess,” Fiona said, “But it’s not like they’re doing a particularly good job.”

Given how Penny’s already put Baz and himself ahead of the Rebellion and the tide of battle hadn’t significantly changed despite their leader now lying dead, Simon knew he had to do something. While he may not be the best Force user on this ship, he was probably the second best pilot after Fiona, no matter what Baz says.

“Take care of Baz, and I’ll see you on the other side of all this, yeah?” Simon said before pulling away from Penny, “And Fiona, fucking leave already.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice kid,” she said, the edge in her voice significantly softer than Simon expected.

He was almost out the door when he heard Baz calling for him, not risking any further delay, Simon just shouted without looking back, “Don’t worry Baz, I know.”

Finding the X-Wing amidst the rubble and toppled docking stations was easy enough, somehow whilst they were dealing with Magus, his friends managed to clear out the area of Stormtroopers. That or they fled after Penny’s threat.

Climbing into the X-Wing, he saw the Falcon take off, and so, he quickly readied his own starship to get into the air as soon possible. Grabbing the helmet left in the seat, he noted the red paint on the helmet had faded slightly, looking less the Coven’s sign and more like a winged-creature. Thankfully the X-Wing still had a healthy amount of fuel left, and soon Simon was flying out of the Death Star.

“ _Unidentified aircraft. Name yourself. Over._ ”

“Um…this is … Red. Red-Five. Over,” Simon said, as he pulled the X-Wing back to start scaling the Death Star, trying to recall where the Meridian Trench was.

“ _That’s bloody Snowalker. Playing the hero again because he’s too stup-_ ”.

Simon chuckled to himself, trust Baz to downplay not only his concern but to say exactly what needed to be said.

“ _Copy that._ ”

The dog-fighting was continuing on in earnest, and it seemed neither side was faring better than the other. Every so often, bombers would do a solid run against the Death Star and the surrounding Star Destroyers, whilst TIE Fighters would take out a league of Coven pilots.

“ _Simon. Simon. Can you hear me? Come in._ ”

“Yes, Penny?”

“ _We’ll get you to the Meridian Trench, the Falcon is too big to get in, but we’ll cover you_.”

“Copy that. Lead the way Princess.”

Simon could just make out where the Falcon was, weaving and ducking his way through the fray to reunite with his friends and followed them toward the Meridian Trench. Whoever designed this flaw was probably a genius for hiding such an obvious problem in plain sight. That and every bloody trench looked the same.

The only difference between the Meridian Trench and every other one was that this one was not armed to the teeth with turrets and guns. Simon could several X-Wings attempting the run, and dove right in to join. The exhaust port was only two metres ride, and with the speed they were all going, no wonder everyone has having a hard time.

With his auto-aim on, Simon flew down the trench, his thumbs hovering over the torpedo launchers, ready to jam on the buttons once the auto-aim tells him to. He did think it was quite easy, the theory of executing the manoeuvre, but clearly, even with an auto-aim, the exhaust port proved too small. Even Simon missed the first time, and as he pulled his X-Wing back to attempt a second pass, had the Falcon not been around, even without their main gun, proved enough to shield most of the fire sent his way.

Baz’s voice came through the transmission, “ _Use the Force Simon_.”

_It’s always the bloody Force with us isn’t it?_

Gearing up for a second run, Simon readied the torpedoes again, tuning out the auto-aim as much as he could and to feel the Force. The moment the auto-aim gave him the clear, he waited for when it felt right but once again, the shot missed. The torpedoes landed dangerous close to the exhaust port, and part of Simon was worried about the repeated runs would eventually cause the structures around it to collapse over the port.

Growing antsy at the prospect of the exhaust port, their sole means of destroying the Empire and this entire war, Simon decided to throw caution to the wind and turn off the auto-aim for his next pass. The Force is finicky, hard to grasp and a mystical power that no one quite understands. But it has pulled through for him when he needed it most.

Maintaining the X-Wing, keeping it level and the aim targeted on the exhaust port, the trench was flying by underneath him and around him. He was ignoring everything the screens in his ship were telling him, choosing instead to close his eyes and surrending himself entirely to the Force. Something in him was simmering, and his thumbs were drumming on the launch button.

 _Now_.

He jams on the launch button and he watches as the torpedoes get sent into the exhaust port.

Shouting into his comms, “I’ve landed a hit. Into the exhaust port. Tell all Coven ships to retreat now! This place is going to blow!”

The Falcon following him immediately reeled back, and soon the other ships in the vicinity were all pulling back. As Simon moved out, he could see the Death Star had just completed its rotation, and a green glow starting emitting from the canon. Just as he was about to get worried that despite their efforts they were too late, the Death Star exploded. The ensuing shockwave sending almost all the ships flying in different directions, Simon was also caught in the blast and it sent his X-Wing careening off course.

Righting his X-Wing, he could see the remaining starships, both Empire and Coven have stopped, a quiet lull sets in amongst the debris of the Death Star.

“ _You did it. You fucking did it Simon Snowalker.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it, the Empire has been defeated and good triumphs once again.
> 
> Just the epilogue left! See y'all tomorrow.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


	22. A New Republic

[WAT-4, WAT SYSTEM]

**PENNY**

Once word about the Battle of WAT-4 and the death of Darth Magus got out, systems and governments started removing what remains of the Empire’s old guard. It was not surprising how many of them jumped out of the woodwork to claim duress, blackmail and coercion by the Empire’s agents in a bid to save their skin. There weren’t any executions planned, and after so much bloodshed, the Coven wanted to do this peacefully.

Of utmost priority was restoring the galaxy to days of the Republic, giving power back to the people. With the Senators involved in the Coven Rebellion spearheading the movement, the Senate was swiftly cleared of Empire players, all determined to never let one single person have that much power over the galaxy ever again.

Amidst these reforms, several Senators, those who were active in the Rebellion and those who sat in fear of the Empire, even extended a seat to Penny. Her active involvement in the Battle of WAT-4 endeared her to many troops and many more politicians who were impressed by her gumption. Penny was still undecided, keenly aware of how much power the Bunces were already having in this New Republic.

Not that she thought her parents, her siblings or even Penny herself would become corrupted with power, she couldn’t guarantee this wouldn’t happen further along down their line. Carrying the achievements and recognition for helping saved the galaxy was already more power than she could bargain for.

Furthermore, it’s not like they had a planet that they would be representing, not with Alderaan gone. Then again, the position of Queen on Naboo was an elected position, maybe later, she’d make a bid at the position. But after fighting for so many years, she welcomed the celebrity and well-earned break.

Her last official duty as Princess of Alderaan was to act as the Senate’s representative in decorating the many valiant souls that fought for their newfound freedom. As she was handing out medals, she made special mention of her droids who were originally not on the list of fighters to decorate. The official documentation was changed to reflect the new names that Simon had given them, and she thanked them in front of the galaxy as their friend. Agatha and Shepard were confused at their names being called, and it took Baz of all people to urge them to step up and collect their medal.

“You two were never just droids to me,” Penny had said, “For a long time, you were my only friends.”

“Didn’t you once say two friends was more than enough?” Agatha said.

“Trust me it is,” she said, “But something tells me, a few more wouldn’t be unwelcome. Right, Shep?”

“Absolutely, those two are wildly interesting, even Simon’s moisture farm.”

Penny did chuckle, noticing how much Baz was pretending to be annoyed at all this ceremony, when she knew he was just nervous to come out of this a hero of all things. As they did their polite smiles for the crowd, Penny heard Baz whisper, “Stop smiling like an idiot. You’re representing all farm-boy kind.”

Simon didn’t send a retort, instead, choosing to go for the jugular and reaching over for Baz’s hand. For the entire galaxy to see. Baz’s face was still schooled, but from twitch of the corner of his lips and the crinkle in his eye, Penny was pretty sure things were going to get messy offstage.

Then again, off-stage was Fiona drinking to her hearts content, and even waved at Penny with a little flask. No matter how messy, she wouldn’t trade any of her friends.

* * *

**BAZ**

Not long after their ceremony, Baz decided to take Simon to one of the last remaining Jedi Temples in the galaxy. After all that had happened, he wanted to pay his respects, to his mother, to Ebb, to Simon’s mother and the many, many Jedi who fell to Order 66 and Magus’s machinations.

Frankly, he had little patience for politics, and he knew Snow wasn't cut out to be a symbol for all that is holy and good for the world. With that kind of reputation, that kind of legacy, it could cripple a person and strip them of all that made them….them. As selfish at it was, Baz wanted to keep Snow to himself, to keep him away from the politics, from the need to have alliances and being cozied up to.

Standing at the doors of the Old Jedi Temple in Naboo, Baz felt slightly overwhelmed. He knew he wasn’t aligned to the Dark Side anymore, but with all that he has done, with all the power that he has harnessed through the Dark Side, he didn’t know if he would be welcome.

Taking a deep breath, he reached out for Snow’s hand, and they stepped in. The energy of the Temple was weak, but the steady hum of the Force was still there. It comforted him slightly, knowing that he wasn’t rejected on the basis of his past.

Leading the way to a small shrine ahead, Baz bowed his head in deference and respect to the Jedi that came before. His mother never received a proper burial, not with the galaxy turning against all the Jedi. Baz hoped that wherever she was, she found peace, knowing that her family was safe, and helped bring back balance to the Force.

 _I miss you Mother. But…I think I’ll be okay now_.

Once he finished his prayer, he turned around to lookout from Temple, stretches of grassland stretched out in front of them. It was quiet, it was serene, it felt like a hard earned peace, both galactically, but also internally.

“So what do we do now?” Snow asked, looking out with him, snaking an arm around his waist, his fingers softly playing with the dark grey tunic Baz was wearing.

It was a question that Baz wrestled with for a long time after the Battle, and shockingly, it was because of what Magus said before he died. The Force needed balance, it always will. In an age where the Jedi prospered, there was no balance, and calamity lead to almost a lifetime of the Dark Side dominating.

In some misguided revenge plot, Magus wanted to be the singular container of all of the Dark Side, and in his child, a paragon of the Light Side. Baz was his back up plan should his body fail. Now, with the Temple here not shunning him, he’d like to think that Magus failed on that front. But, he questioned, how much good could such a hard binary of the Force be if it comes in cycles of such destruction?

“We rebuild. We restore the Jedi Order,” Baz said carefully, “But not like before.”

“What do you mean?” Snow asked, looking up at Baz with his blue eyes, “we’re not exactly, y’know, perfect people, let alone perfect Jedi.”

“I believe, that should be fine,” Baz said, pulling in Snow closer, “we could be both Light…and Dark.”

Rightly so, Snow looked at him as if he’d grown two heads, which for a man that dealt with the Jawa before, was saying something, “You’re mad.”

“To be alive, to feel those negative emotions, tapping into them when useful, but not letting them rule you. Making those choices every day is to be alive. Choosing to be better, is what makes all of this, worth it.”

“So what, we toe the line between Light and Dark…some kind of Grey Jedi?” Snow was doing that thing with his tongue when he was deep in thought and trying to work out something.

“Essentially.”

“You’re definitely a darker Grey then,” Snow said with a small chuckle.

“Perfect,” Baz said with a smile.

“Why?”

“Because we match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! This little galactic project has come to an end.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this mad idea I had because of one line in my first fic. 
> 
> Now that I've finished an fantasy/sci-fi AU...habit dictates some Modern AU I think.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at: http://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com
> 
> Until next time guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely aware of the ensuing inaccuracies of the Star Wars canon. And I'm at peace with it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this small opening/title crawl.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://banjjakbanjjak.tumblr.com


End file.
